Say the Magic Words
by finisterrae
Summary: Never in her life did Quinn want to get away from someone, than in the moment that Santana Lopez kissed her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is going to be my first multi-chapter story ever. I've had this idea in my head for awhile now and finally got around to writing the first chapter. Remember, reviews are love. =] Enjoy.  
><strong>

Quinn ran. She never ran so fast in her entire life. And that's surely saying something, considering the last two years of her life were dedicated to Sue Sylvester and her insane Cheerios. Never in her life did Quinn want to get away from someone, than in the moment that Santana Lopez kissed her.

Quinn's day had started out just like any other day. She woke up at five in the morning, internally cursing the sick jerk that decided school attendance had to be compulsory. If she had it her way, school would be two hours long and consist of one class: Glee.

As she studied her closet, trying to decide what to wear for the day Quinn found herself thinking about how much of an impact Glee made on her life. Two years ago if someone would have told her that one day the Glee club would be her savior she would have ordered an onslaught of slushie facials upon the offender who dared to speak such blasphemy. She was Quinn Fabray, she did NOT associate with anybody who wasn't a cheerleader or jock.

But then she got pregnant, and her reputation plummeted, and the Glee club had her back. When she decided to regain her position as Head Cheerio in the beginning of this year, Quinn was surprised to find that the Glee Club still accepted her. And when she, Brittany, and Santana quit the Cheerios, the Gleeks were there. ('_But then again, they've always been there, _she thought) She found a home with those nerds, the people who, in the past, she would have never spoken to if she could help it. But fate works in mysterious ways, at least that's what Quinn tells herself, and now she has eleven of the sweetest, most caring friends a person could ask for.

Sighing, Quinn finished her make-up and grabbed her car keys and her backpack from their place on the desk in the corner of her room, and made her way to school. She was getting her chemistry book out of her locker when she heard someone call her name from the other end of the hallway. She turned to see Santana making her way towards her. Santana and Quinn had a weird friendship. They seemed to enjoy insulting one another, but when push came to shove, they always considered each other one of their closest friends.

"Hey there Juno" Santana said as she approached Quinn.

"S, it's been a year, I'm not pregnant anymore!" Quinn quipped back.

"Ah I'm just busting your ass Fabray, lighten up"

Quinn mumbled something in response, and the Latina took that as an invitation to keep speaking.

"Look Q, how about we re-instate our Friday night movie marathon extravaganza?" Santana asked. During their first year of friendship, the duo had made it an unspoken law that every Friday night was a "Movie Marathon Extravaganza". It was one of those traditions that should never be broken, but unfortunately unraveled during the blonde's pregnancy.

Quinn arched an eyebrow. "Are you trying to Punk me?"

"Oh please, give me more credit than that Q. I'm just trying to be nice here."

"Okay, something's wrong here, Santana Lopez is not nice." Quinn said with jest.

"Look Fabray, just show up at my place tonight at six or miss out on the most epic movie night in the history of movie nights"

And with that Santana walked away, leaving a slightly confused, but thoroughly amused Quinn behind. Truth be told the blonde girl missed spending time with Santana, and the idea of getting back on track with her favorite Latina made her stomach flip from excitement. _Well at least I have something to look forward to at the end of the day, _Quinn thought as she made her way to her first class. 

Finally school ended, and Quinn was free to go home and get her overnight bag ready for her movie night with Santana. Looking at the clock, Quinn noticed that she managed to kill three hours, and at five-thirty left her house and headed to Santana's place. As she stood on Santana's porch, waiting for the girl to open the door , Quinn couldn't help but wonder what she got herself into. Just as her nerves began to get the better of her, the door opened to reveal the firey Latina.

She looked Quinn over. "I knew you'd come." Santana said with an odd tone to her voice.

Quinn just smiled and followed Santana into her house, and up the stairs to the girl's room. Quinn made her way to Santana's bed and flopped down. "Woah easy, my bed can't take the strain, Preggers." Santana yelled from in front of her TV. Quinn responded with tossing a pillow at the crouching girl. Caught off guard, Santana squeaked in surprise when the pillow connected with her head. "Oh hells no. You did not just throw my pillow at me Fabray"

"And if I said I did?" Quinn inquired

"Then I'd be forced to do this" Santana said as she took a running leap towards her bed and landed on top of Quinn, tickling her sides.

"SANTANA…STOP…CAN'T….BREATHE!" Quinn gasped out in between her laughter. Tears were forming in her eyes, and it did not help that Santana knew all her ticklish spots.

Santana looked down at her friend. "Say the magic words" , she said with an evil glint in her eyes. "P-p-please stop!" Quinn managed to get out, but that wasn't the word the other girl was looking for.

"Ah ah ah Q," Santana said while waggling a finger at her, "I want you to say something else"

By this point Quinn was crying freely, and her whole body felt like it was on fire. "Anything, just tell me what to say!", she yelled out desperately.

"I want you to say you love me" Santana said seriously.

Quinn just stared at the smaller girl on top of her, suddenly aware of their positions. Santana was hovering above her face, her knees were placed on either side of her hips, and she was only a few inches from being pressed against Quinn's body. "Huh?" Quinn said dumbly, the one syllable word being the only thing she was able to get out. Her mind was going a mile a minute, thousands of red flags were going up and sirens were filling her head, telling her to get away.

Santana lifted Quinn's chin, forcing their eyes to connect. "You heard me", she rasped out. Quinn found herself transfixed by the beauty of Santana's deep brown eyes. She felt like she was melting. "I love you", Quinn said quietly.

Santana smiled and stroked Quinn's cheek. Her eyes' searched Quinn's, looking for permission. Quinn slowly nodded, ignoring the voice in her head telling her to push Santana off her and leave. Santana ran her thumb across Quinn's bottom lip, before leaning down to take the blonde girl's lips within her own.

The kiss was slow and gentle. Quinn never thought Santana would be so careful, but here she was, cradling Quinn's cheek and kissing her senseless. It felt good, really good actually, and that scared Quinn. She pulled away from Santana, and pushing the smaller girl off her, she jumped up from the bed and grabbed her bag. "I can't do this, I have to go", she said to Santana as she ran out of Santana's bedroom. Quinn could have sworn she heard a small "Te amo" from Santana's room before she made her way to the stairs and out into the cold weather that Lima had been experiencing lately. She started her car and sped home. 

And now here she was, laying on her bed, sobbing as she remembered the events that took place an hour earlier. Quinn was confused, scared, but most of all she was angry. Not angry at Santana for kissing her, but angry at herself, for running away from what was the most tender kiss of her life. She rolled over to her side, begging for sleep to come quickly, just so she could escape her thoughts.

_'God I am so stupid. Why did I leave her? She was being so sweet, I've never seen Santana like that with anybody, not even Brittany. Fuck. She loves me. Santana Lopez loves me. And I ruined it! Shit.'_

"Santana loves me" Quinn whispered to the darkness of her room. _'And I think I love her back'_, she thought to herself.

Quinn pulled out her phone and found that she had three missed calls and five texts from Santana.

Quinn had to hold back a sob at the first text from her friend. **Q, I'm so sorry, please come back- San **.

The second text wasn't much better** Fuck please don't tell anybody about this, I don't think I could handle it if people knew that I'm a lesbian. –San  
><strong>

Quinn let out a strangled sigh when she read the word lesbian. _Am I a lesbian?, _she thought to herself. _ 'It doesn't matter right now, look how bad I've hurt San.'  
><em>

**Quinn. I didn't mean it, I promise. Let's just forget it happened, okay? –San  
><strong>

Quinn let out a loud "NO" to that text. She did not want to forget what happened with her friend. She moved on to the next text.

**God damn it Quinn, answer me! –San **

Guilt. That was all Quinn could feel at the moment.

**Please, just, say something, or come back. I'm begging you, Q, and I'm Santana fucking Lopez, I don't beg. – San**

Quinn couldn't help but smile at that one. Even when she was upset, she was glad to find out that Santana was still her Santana. _'Woah, wait, MY Santana? Shit I have to fix this'_, she thought as she pressed the call button next to Santana's name. It rang once before she heard a small voice on the other line.

"I'm sorry Q. I shouldn't have-" Santana started, but Quinn cut her off with a "San, shut up" . Santana waited for Quinn to continue.

"I'm coming back, Santana, I'll be there in fifteen minutes" Quinn said and then hung up before she could hear her friend's response. Grabbing her keys and bag for the second time today, she headed to Santana's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the story alerts and reviews. I'm very grateful. This chapter is going to be Santana's thoughts and background information. The next chapter, which will be the girls talking things over, will be up in a few days. As always, thank you all, and reviews = love.**

Santana Lopez is a lot of things, but stupid is not one of them. However, as she lay on her bed, thinking about how she had managed to drive one of her best friends away, the only thing she felt was stupid. She had always had a crush on Quinn. I mean come on, who wouldn't. With her hazel eyes, long blonde hair, and beautiful smile, Quinn is nothing less than stunning. But Santana couldn't let on, oh no, that would be dangerous for many reasons. The main one being that Quinn just so happens to be Jesus' number one fan, and her super Christian background would probably lead to Quinn being repulsed by the very idea of having a lesbian for a friend.

Yes, Santana Lopez, the girl who had been bedded by more than a handful of men, is a lesbian. Her many adventures in the bedroom were merely a combination of fear, defense, and the desire to remain on top of the high school hierarchy. Once she quit Cheerios though, everything changed. Santana finally embraced herself and admitted that she likes girls; well right now she only liked one girl and she beats herself up daily for falling in love with Quinn Fabray.

She remembers the day when she realized that her attraction to her friend was more than just a crush. It was at regional's last year, when Quinn was rushed to the hospital to give birth to baby Beth. Santana was a mess, she remembers shaking and crying in the hospital bathroom. She remembers kneeing Puck in the groin for causing her friend such pain. But most of all she remembers how utterly breathtaking Quinn looked while sleeping in the hospital bed after having the baby. Santana had snuck in to see if Quinn was awake, to maybe tell her that she was sorry for everything, but the girl was asleep. So Santana pressed her lips to the sleeping girl's forehead and left. The next time she saw Quinn at school, she ignored her. Santana never felt more disgusted with her actions in her life.

When the Gleeks entered their junior year of high school, Santana was determined to fix her relationship with Quinn. But then Sue Sylvester and the pressures of high school got in the way. It wasn't common knowledge that Santana was insecure about the way she looks. The only logical thing for her to do was to make it better. So she begged her father to let her get a boob job, to secure her spot as number one at school. Santana should have seen it coming, but Quinn's betrayal still hit her like a ton of bricks. It hurt way more than it should have, and Santana couldn't help shoving Quinn up against the lockers and letting out all her frustrations on the one person she could honestly say she couldn't live without.

It wasn't until Brittany, Quinn, and herself quit the Cheerios that Santana decided to put her plan of rebuilding her relationship with the shorter blonde into effect. Walking up to Quinn at her lockers to invite her over to bring back their weekly movie night was the most nerve-wracking thing Santana ever did in her life. But she played it off well, calling Quinn "tubbers" and acting like her own cocky self. Even though Quinn didn't exactly agree to come over to her house, Santana just knew that the blonde girl would show up.

After school Santana spent her time cleaning up her room, to make it presentable for Quinn. She barely finished making her bed when she heard her doorbell ring. "Ahh fuck" Santana whispered to herself. She made her way to the door, opening it to reveal a nervous looking Quinn Fabray.

Santana looked her over. _'Dios mio she's so fucking beautiful' _she thought to herself. Clearing her throat she smirked at Quinn/ "I knew you'd come". _'Way to sound like a horndog Lopez'_ she internally scorned herself. But Quinn just smiled at Santana and followed her into the house and to her room. Santana needed to put some distance between her and Quinn or else she would be tempted to do something stupid. So, the small Latina went over to her TV and crouched down to select a movie to watch. She heard Quinn flop down on the bed and used that as a chance to make a sarcastic comment towards the blonde girl.

'_Yeah, just keep insulting her you idiot, see if she ever loves you'_ the voice in Santana's head told her. Before Santana could tell the voice to shut up she felt something soft hit the back of her head. Spinning on her heels, she found herself looking at Quinn, who was just looking back innocently. "Oh hells no, you did not just throw my pillow at me Fabray"

"And if I said I did?" Quinn said, challenging the Latina. _'Hmm my girl has sass'_ Santana thought.

"Then I'd be forced to do this" she said as she took a running leap towards her bed, landing on top of the blonde beauty she was so hopelessly in love with.

"SANTANA…STOP…CAN'T….BREATHE!" Quinn gasped out in between her laughter. _'Oh she can''t possibly think she's getting off that easily. This is going to be fun' _

Santana looked down at her friend. "Say the magic words", she said with an evil glint in her eyes. "P-p-please stop!" Quinn managed to get out, but that wasn't the word the other girl was looking for._'Oh no, that won't do'_ Santana thought mischievously.

"Ah ah ah Q," she said while waggling a finger at her friend "I want you to say something else"

She looked down at Quinn, noticing how much the other girl was squirming. "Anything, just tell me what to say!" she heard the girl yell out desperately.

Santana stopped. She had every intention of making Quinn say something ridiculous like "Santana is the most amazing person ever" or "I like to eat dirt." But instead Santana found herself saying something that would completely change her friendship with Quinn forever.

"I want you to say you love me" Santana said seriously._ 'Oh shit, I'm so screwed. No you know what, fuck it, I'm going with it' _

Santana felt her hand move to lift Quinn's chin, forcing their eyes to connect. "You heard me", she rasped out. Though she didn't really show it, Santana was silently freaking out. She was just about to move off of Quinn when she heard a quiet "I love you."

In that moment Santana felt something shift. She knew she loved Quinn, but actually hearing Quinn speak the words made the Latina feel like she was floating on air. She smiled cautiously, slowly moving her fingers against Quinn's cheek. She found her eyes searching Quinn's, silently asking to make the next move. Feeling Quinn nod into her hand, Santana ran her thumb over her friend's bottom lip, reveling in the softness, before leaning down to connect their lips.

And then Santana was flying. She was on cloud nine with Quinn's lips moving against hers. She never wanted this moment to end, but she knew it had to. She felt Quinn move away from her, and before Santana had the chance to send a shy smile towards her friend, Quinn said something about not being able to do this and left the other girl's bedroom. 

Santana just watched in disbelief as Quinn walked out of her room. "Te amo" Santana said brokenly before bringing her knees to her chest and letting out a strangled cry.

'_Soy una idiota'_ Santana thought as she heard the blonde's car fleeing from her driveway. "Fuck", Santana said, "Fuck, fuck, FUCK, I always mess shit up" the girl yelled out to her empty room. She picked up her phone and hit call when she reached Quinn's name, but it went straight to voicemail. "Maldito sea", Santana cursed silently to herself as her two other calls went unanswered. So instead Santana texted the girl, but to no avail, Quinn still hadn't answered her. After sending a fifth text, Santana decided she was just going to try and fall asleep.

Just as she was about to turn off her light, Santana heard her phone go off from her bedside table. Diving for the phone, she saw it was Quinn, and answered it breathlessly. "I'm so sorry Q, I shouldn't have-", she started off saying before she heard Quinn telling her to shut up, so she did.

"I'm coming back, Santana, I'll be there in fifteen minutes", Quinn whispered to Santana on the phone before hanging up.

Santana looked at herself in her mirror, taking in her pitiful appearance. "Fuck, I look awful", she said to herself before wiping off the mascara that now coated her cheeks. She continued to remedy her make-up, trying to make it look like she was perfectly okay, until she heard her doorbell ring again. For the second time in a night, Santana took a deep breath and made her way to her front door to let the girl she loves into her house.

'_You can do this Lopez, take a deep breath, and open the damn door'_ Listening to the voice in her own head, Santana took a deep breath, and opened the door to see a crying Quinn Fabray on her porch.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay everyone, in honor of tonight's new Glee episode I decided to kick my butt into overtime and finish this chapter for you. So here it is, please enjoy, and thank you so much for the reviews/alerts, it means a lot. As always, I don't own Glee, and that makes me a sad panda. But, reviews would make me feel better! **

Quinn took a deep breath, willing her tears not to fall as she waited for Santana to let her in the house. That plan went completely out the window when the door flung open and Quinn saw the small Latina looking at her. Santana looked a little disheveled, but it was obvious that she tried to disguise her pain with a new coat of make-up and fake smile. Quinn lost it. She was crying heavily before she even had the chance to explain herself. She was about to apologize when she heard Santana say something.

"Do you, uh, want something to drink or…something?" the brunette asked nervously.

Quinn just shook her head no. She didn't trust herself to speak, knowing that her tears would worsen if she tried to say anything. Santana made a gesture towards her stairs, silently informing Quinn that she should follow the Latina to her room. Santana entered the room first, and sat down cross legged on her bed, waiting for Quinn to join her.

As the blonde girl sat opposite of Santana, she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. _'I can't do this, I can't do this, this is bad, this is wrong.'_

Before Quinn was able to let her thoughts get the best of her, she heard a sniffle from Santana. She looked up warily, surprised to find the self-proclaimed badass shaking and crying.

"Santana", Quinn said quietly. "Don't cry", she said, her own voice breaking.

Santana looked at Quinn. "Why did you come back?"

Quinn hesitated. _'Because I couldn't stand the thought of you hurting because of me'_, she thought before saying "We need to talk."

Santana scoffed "Well no fucking shit, Sherlock. Seriously Q, you should consider moving to England and become a detective or some shit".

Quinn just shook her head at Santana's comment. She knew that her friend had her guard up, to prevent any more pain from entering her heart. "San, listen to me, if we're going to have this talk I need you to stop the charade, and be the Santana I saw earlier tonight. Can you do that for me?" Quinn asked.

She noticed Santana nod, and she smiled. "Good, because this is really scary for me, and I don't think I could do this on my own." Quinn finished quietly.

That got Santana's attention. "I kissed you", she stated sadly. "And you ran away from me."

"I'm sorry, I was just so scared, I couldn't be near you..."

"You couldn't be near me?" Santana asked incredulously. "Then what the hell are you doing back here, huh? Did you come to finish the job? Tell me that this is wrong and you can't be my friend if I have feelings for you?" By the end of her rant Santana was shaking again, and she couldn't hide her tears this time. 

Carefully Quinn crawled over to where Santana was sitting. She grabbed the Latina's hands into her own; surprised the girl didn't push her away or try to escape her grasp. "No" was all the blonde girl could say.

Santana remained silent while Quinn was fighting an internal battle. _'You can't love a girl, it's a sin.' 'No, it's not, hurting Santana like this is a sin.' 'Santana is a sinner, YOU are a sinner, let go of her hands and get the hell out of here and you can save yourself from this garbage.'_ Quinn shook her head at the voice in her head. "No", she said again, to Santana and the voice in her head telling her to leave. "I'm not here to tell you that this is wrong, I'm not here to break you, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here San." Quinn finished strongly, moving her hand to her friend's cheek to wipe away the tears.

"What does this mean, Quinn?" Santana asked unsure of the blonde girl's speech.

Quinn sighed. _'It's now or never, Fabray, time to stop being a baby.'_

Running her hand down the Latina's face, she smiled reassuringly. "It means that I want to try and fix this, I don't want to be afraid of my feelings, Santana."

Santana leaned into Quinn's touch. It was comforting, and the Latina no longer felt like her heart was being torn out. Strangely enough, she was beginning to feel safe; she was reassured by Quinn's actions and her words. It gave her hope. Hope that she and Quinn could work things out and be together. _'Maybe I haven't fucked this up'_ she thought with a smile.

"I can help you Q, I can make this easier."

Quinn sighed, her hand never leaving the Latina's beautiful face. "I know you can." Quinn offered with a small smile. "But I am so scared, Santana. This is all new to me, but it's a good new." Santana smiled at Quinn's words, and feeling the girl smile against her hand made Quinn smile too.

"Nobody has to know, Quinn." Santana said, as though it was the most obvious statement in the world.

"God will know." Quinn said, instantly regretting her words when she felt the Latina stiffen under her touch. 

Sighing, Santana moved away from Quinn's hand. "Look Q, I'm going to tell you like it is okay?" Quinn nodded, and Santana continued. "God doesn't hate alright? People do. Bigots do. Crazy bible thumpers, no offense, took things out of proportion, okay? God won't care if you happen to like a chick, because as long as you're happy, God is happy. Do you understand me?"

Quinn looked flabbergasted. Santana's words made sense and Quinn felt stupid for having believed everything her father had instilled into her brain from a young age. _'Stupid bigoted bastard.'_ she thought bitterly, _'Fuck him, and his lies, I don't have to worry about him hating me anymore, that asshole is out of my life.'_

"You're right, San, but I am still afraid." Quinn said self-consciously. "I've never felt this way before, about anyone."

Santana smiled. "I know what you mean." the Latina said.

Quinn smiled, happy that Santana seemed to be back to normal, scooted closer to the brunette, and rested her head on her shoulder. Santana smiled and wrapped an arm around Quinn's waist, and moved them so that they were leaning comfortably against the Latina's headboard.

"I like being with you like this, San." Quinn whispered into her friend's neck. Santana just hummed in response, knowing that Quinn wasn't finished talking. "I've never had feelings for a girl before." the blonde said as Santana traced small patterns on her arm. "But before, when you kissed me, I felt something. It felt good, San, and for the first time in my life, I felt loved."

Santana smiled and pressed a quick kiss to the top of Quinn's head. "You are loved." she said to the girl in her arms. "And I don't expect you to feel as strongly for me as I do for you, but I've had a crush on you for a long time now Q and I know that my feelings won't go away. They've been here for two years now; these feelings are here to stay."

Quinn kept quiet, taking in everything Santana just said. "Two years?" she asked her friend.

Santana nodded. "Do you want to know when I fell in love with you?" the smaller girl asked. Quinn replied with a yes, and Santana switched their positions so that they were now lying on the bed, with Quinn in her arms.

"Last year, after you had Beth, I snuck back to see you but you were sleeping" Santana admitted shyly. Quinn gasped at what the Latina had just told her, and was about to make a comment when she heard Santana continue. "You were so beautiful, Q. You looked so peaceful and just so damn gorgeous. I knew that I had fallen in love with you when I saw you that night." Santana finished, her voice breaking at the end. 

Quinn propped herself up on her elbow so she could see her friend better. Santana had a lone tear rolling down her cheek that Quinn just had to wipe away. So she brought her hand up to Santana's face, cupping her cheek, and was about to wipe away the offending tear, when she caught her friend's gaze. _'Those eyes are going to be the death of me'_ Quinn thought as she marveled at the beauty below her. She offered the Latina a smile before leaning down, and in an act of utter boldness that she had no idea existed within her, kissed the tear away from Santana's cheek. Then she continued to kiss Santana's face. First her cheek, then her forehead, then her eyes and nose. Then Quinn moved down and kissed along the brunette's jaw line, before leaning up to press her lips against Santana's in the softest of kisses.

Quinn pulled back then and leaning over Santana, she turned off the lamp that was illuminating the room. "C'mon San, we're going to bed, we've had enough excitement for one night." she said to her friend as she pulled the comforter up from its spot at the foot of the bed. 

Santana obliged, getting under the covers next to her friend. Quinn moved in closer to Santana so that the girls were now nose to nose. Quinn's hand moved on its' own accord, to stroke the smaller girl's hair. Sighing into the touch, Santana closed her eyes and murmured Quinn's name.

"Yeah?" the blonde girl said.

"Can I kiss you?" Santana asked shakily.

Quinn's breath caught in her throat, and her heart started to pick up its pace. She studied Santana's face, before slowly responding with a "Yes".

Santana leaned in then and connected their lips. Quinn sighed into the kiss and pulled Santana closer to her. Their lips moved together perfectly, slow and gentle, but completely full trust and love. When the need to breathe became a problem the girls separated. Santana ran her hand down Quinn's arm, leaving goose-bumps in her wake. "You're not going to run if I let go of your arm are you?" the Latina asked uncertainly.

"No, but I'd prefer it if you didn't move your hand" Quinn replied coolly.

"And why is that, Fabray?" Santana inquired curiously.

"Because, I would really like to be held by my girlfriend right now." Quinn said sweetly.

Santana tried to repress the gasp that came from her mouth, but she couldn't and Quinn giggled at the noise. "Watch it Fabray, or I may be forced to tickle you again" the Latina said.

"As long as it has the same outcome as the other tickle attack did, then I'm fine with that." Quinn replied. "Well not the exact outcome" she sputtered out realizing the last "tickle attack" ended with Quinn running away from her friend.

Santana shook her head; she was completely amused at how cute Quinn looked when she got flustered. "Relax Q, I know what you meant. You want these lips on yours, and you want them on now."

"So charming." Quinn laughed

"Aren't I though?" Santana asked innocently, to which Quinn nodded affirmatively.

"So, are you my girlfriend now?" the blonde asked uncertainly

"Hmmmmmmm let me see" Santana said playfully

"Santana!" Quinn yelled out, slapping the tan girl on the arm.

"I'm kidding! Of course I'll be your girlfriend. You didn't have to go all Bruce Lee on my ass" Santana said.

"Oh come on, that didn't hurt!" Quinn argued back.

"Whatever Q. Two minutes into a relationship and you're already slapping me around" the Latina said while rubbing her arm.

"Can we just cuddle now, I'm tired" the blonde mumbled.

"Anything for you, princesa." Santana said as she pulled Quinn into her arms and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, San." Quinn said groggily.

Santana listened to Quinn's breathing even out, signaling that the blonde girl was asleep. Pushing a few of Quinn's golden locks out of her face and behind her ear, Santana smiled at the sleeping girl. "I'm going to take care of you mi preciosa" Santana whispered to Quinn. "I won't let anything come between us, I promise. Te amo, Quinn" she uttered before snuggling into her beautiful girlfriend, who, just earlier, today was only her best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright everyone, here's Chapter Four! I had a little trouble writing this chapter because I was all high off of Santana's Songbird performance. But, here it is, I hope you all enjoy it. I'm thinking of making the next chapter the girl's first date, but I'm not entirely sure yet, so if you guys have any thoughts on that I'd love to hear them. As usual, I don't own Glee, but Reviews are love. =]**

Santana awoke the next morning to Quinn sleeping next to her peacefully. The Latina didn't think there was anything in the world that was more perfect that the slumbering blonde. She pushed herself up to look at Quinn's features better, and found herself grinning like an idiot. _'Last night was real. I didn't dream it.'_ she thought happily.

Santana ran her fingers up Quinn's arm, to her neck, until they settled on the taller girl's cheek. Quinn sighed happily in her sleep at the feel of the brunette's fingers. Santana then moved to press her lips to her friend's forehead, before whispering into Quinn's ear. "It's time to wake up Quinn."

When Quinn just continued to lie there, Santana took the blonde's earlobe into her mouth and sucked gently. "Come on preciosa, get up." But Quinn wouldn't wake up.

'_The fuck?'_ the Latina thought to herself. _'She's impossible to wake up' _

Santana gently shook Quinn's by her shoulders. "Q, let's go, there's a sale on bacon at the store." She said to her girlfriend, thinking that the blonde girl would surely get up at the mention of her favorite food. To her shock, Quinn just rolled over on her side and continued to sleep.

'_Puta de madre! This is ridiculous!'_ Santana thought angrily before removing herself from the bed and going to her closet. She began to rummage through an old box of toys from her youth. Santana always had trouble throwing her old things away when spring cleaning time came around._ 'I feel bad! Like, what if I need it?'_ the dark haired beauty thought with a smile. The Latina let out a small cry of victory when she found what she was looking for. Taking the item she went into her bathroom, brushed her teeth quickly (_'Gotsta keep my grill fresh') _and made her way back to her sleeping friend with her weapon locked and loaded.

Santana looked at Quinn, and then to the Super Soaker she was holding in her hand. Memories of terrorizing her neighbor's poor cat with the toy came flooding back to the Latina and she couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. Bringing her attention back to Quinn, Santana started to pump the Super Soaker._ 'Is this worth it? She might kill you?'_ she heard the voice of reason say to her in her head. It was right, there was a good chance that Quinn would be pissed off at the Latina, but hell, Santana had tried to wake her up sweetly. _'Oh yes it's so worth it, Blondie is getting super soaked' _the girl told her logical thoughts.

Santana gave the water gun one final pump, and slowly crept towards her door so she could open it just in case she needed a quick getaway. Then Santana unleashed the cold water upon her girlfriend.

Quinn woke up immediately, screaming every profanity in the book. She took in the sight of Santana, looking quite amused as she drenched the poor girl on the bed.

"SANTANA!" the blonde yelled, while shielding her face from the merciless water.

Santana just laughed in response as she continued to empty the water gun. _'Thank God I insisted on getting the one that holds the most water.'_ Santana thought with a smirk.

"What's wrong Q, afraid of a little water?" Santana said as Quinn tried to hide herself under the Latina's comforter.

"Santana stop spraying me this instant!" Quinn squealed, completely soaked now.

"Alright hang on, I'm almost out of water here" Santana retaliated with a laugh.

It was then that Quinn decided she had enough. She jumped up from under the covers, and stared at Santana for a second before leaping off the bed and running towards her friend. "I am going to kill you!" Quinn yelled as she chased Santana out of her room and throughout the Latina's house.

'_Oh shit, oh fuck, she's fast, fuck, she looks mad.' _ Santana thought to herself as she jumped over the back of the couch in her living room, hiding from Quinn.

"Oh San-San." Quinn called out from what sounded like the kitchen. "Where are you oh wonderful girlfriend of mine?"

Santana had to repress a laugh at the sickly sweet sound of Quinn's voice. _'That girl is loca if she thinks I'm going to let myself get caught.'_

After a few minutes of hiding Santana decided that the coast was clear and stood up from behind the couch. She cautiously started tip toeing towards her kitchen, all of her senses on high alert. _'I feel all sorts of ninja-like right now'_ Santana thought as she poked her head around the doorway and let out a sigh of relief when she noticed the kitchen was empty. The Latina was just beginning a victory dance when she felt someone tackle her to the hard linoleum floor.

"Caught you!" A smiling Quinn Fabray said as she sat on top of Santana's back.

Santana tried moving but it was no use, there was no way she was getting out from under the blonde girl's body.

"Quinn let me up, this floor isn't very comfortable you know, and your ass is squishing my back." Santana said, trying to sound angry, but failing miserably.

"Fine, but you owe me breakfast. Now get to cooking!" the taller girl said as she got up off the Latina and offered her hand out to pull the girl up.

Santana fixed her t-shirt, which had ridden up when she face-planted, and glared at her girlfriend. "I just want to point out that I did try to wake you up nicely."

Quinn just rolled her eyes and pointed to the stove. "You just better hope you have bacon, or else you're in the doghouse."

Santana merely huffed and set about making breakfast for Quinn and herself.

After the girls had finished eating breakfast Santana and Quinn settled on the large couch in the living room to watch Spongebob Squarepants. _'Spongebob is fucking pimp'_ the Latina thought as she and Quinn laughed along with the silly show.

The girls stayed cuddled up to each other for hours, just enjoying each other's company. At five in the afternoon Santana saw her girlfriend glance at the clock and then back to her.

"I should probably get home." The blonde said dejectedly.

Santana sighed. She knew that Quinn had to leave eventually, but that didn't mean that when the time actually came she would be happy about it. "If you must." the Latina said dramatically.

"Oh don't be like that, you'll give Rachel a run for her money with that diva pout you have, San." Quinn replied.

The mention of Rachel made the darker girl wrinkle her nose. "Ouch Q, that comparison just broke my heart." Santana said while making her lip tremble as though her feelings were hurt.

Quinn just laughed before flicking Santana's temple. "You're such a drama queen. Who would have guessed?"

Santana just stuck her tongue out at the blonde. "Well c'mon then Cinderella, we can't let you be late."

Quinn looked amused at the Disney reference. "First of all, that statement isn't completely accurate, seeing as Cinderella had to be home by midnight. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to trick me into staying here longer."

Santana just looked at Quinn, her eyes wide. _'Damn, she has me figured out perfectly'_ the Latina thought, before getting up off her couch. "Whatever Q, it's not like I'm holding you here against your will." she said looking down at the blonde before offering a smile.

Quinn stood up and placed her hands on Santana's hips. "Of course you aren't." the blonde girl said before leaning in to kiss Santana.

Santana smiled into the kiss. _'I wonder if she'll let me…Oh that feels nice'_ the Latina thought as Quinn's tongue swiped across her bottom lip. Santana didn't have to think twice before opening her mouth, allowing the blonde to deepen the kiss.

Quinn pulled herself closer to Santana, her hands moving from the smaller girl's hips to rest on the small of the Latina's back. This small action made Santana moan and press her hips into Quinn's.

'_Dios mio, we have to stop. Fuck, fuck, fuck. You have to stop this while you still can idiota.'_ Santana heard her rational thoughts telling her.

Thoroughly hating herself, Santana pulled away. She was gasping for air and trying to control the dull ache she felt you know where.

"Well that was nice." Quinn said with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Santana only nodded. She was still attempting to get her hormones under control. _'I really don't think Quinn would appreciate me jumping her bones right now.'_

"Did I shock you into silence or something?" the blonde asked smirking.

Santana ran her hand through her hair. "You could say that."

Quinn picked up her overnight bag from the floor, and walked over to the Latina's front door. Santana followed with a sad smile on her face. _'I really wish she didn't have to go.'_

Quinn picked up on Santana's mood and pulled the tiny girl in for a tight hug. "I'll text you when I get home, okay?" she whispered into the brunette's hair.

Santana smiled. "Sounds perfect." she smiled before planting a chaste kiss on the taller girl's lips.

Quinn then opened the door and walked out into the cold. The sun was already setting in the distance, and the blonde knew she had to haul ass to get home in time.

She stuck her key in the ignition of her car, and was about to back out of the Lopez driveway, when she noticed Santana standing by her door. Quinn rolled down the window and found herself being kissed by the fiery Latina.

After they broke apart Santana pressed her lips against the blonde's cheek. "I'm really glad you came back, Quinn."

"So am I, Santana." Quinn smiled back at her friend.

Satisfied, Santana turned on her heels and walked back into her house and went to the kitchen to make dinner for her dad.

The Latina found her mind wandering all over the place as she cooked. _'Today was fucking awesome. I hope Quinn got home okay. Where the hell is dad? Christ, I need to pay attention to this food before I burn it.'_

Santana was brought out of her inner musings by her phone vibrating in her pocket. She smiled as she read the text from her girlfriend.

"**Hey San, I just got home. I have to go eat dinner with my mom and her new boyfriend. Blech."– Quinn.**

Santana laughed before texting back.** "Well good luck with that, I'm making dinner for my dad and then going to lay in my room all by my lonesome." – San.**

Santana continued stirring the spaghetti sauce that was simmering on her stove while waiting for Quinn to text her back.

"**I wish I was there. You're quite the cuddle monster, Santana. It's pretty cute."- Quinn.** Santana scoffed at that text before responding with a sarcastic comment.

The girl's went back and forth like this until it came time for their dinners. Santana ate quickly, answering the questions of "How was your day?" and "Are you okay mi hija, you seem distracted?" with a "Good" and a "Yeah I'm just tired."

After washing the dishes Santana decided to take a shower while she waited for Quinn to finish up with her mom and whoever her mom was seeing now. When the Latina emerged from her bathroom, she was greeted with a text from Quinn that read **"I miss you."**

Santana smiled as settled in her bed. "**I miss you to princesa."**

That night marked the first of many where Santana and Quinn fell asleep texting each other into the early hours of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello everyone! I tried uploading this yesterday, but sadly my computer decided to crash like the champ it is, so here is the next chapter. This is the longest chapter I've written so far, so I decided to split it into two chapters. So, expect the next chapter to be up by Friday at the latest. I had to stop where I did because I didn't want to overload this chapter with all the fluffy goodness. But anyways, I hope you all enjoy this, reviews are love my dears, oh and I don't own Glee sadly. =[**

Quinn woke up on the day of her and Santana's one month anniversary with a knot in her stomach. Last night while on the phone with her girlfriend, Santana had asked Quinn if she would want to go on a date to commemorate the day. Quinn was torn. Part of her wanted to scream yes to the heavens and dance around her room like a child who had just been told that she was going to Disney Land. Another part of her wanted to hang up the phone and avoid all human contact for weeks. So she did just that. She hung up her phone, and ignored all the texts and calls Santana had sent her way, no doubt wanting to know if she said something wrong.

Quinn had been trying to get used to being in a relationship with a woman. It wasn't that she did not like it, because really the way her body reacted to Santana's touch would readily dispute that excuse. It had nothing to do with her girlfriend. The Latina was so kind, so patient over the last month, and Quinn felt nothing less than extreme adoration towards Santana. No, Quinn's gay panic stemmed from something much more serious; Quinn's fear of how her mother would react to the new development in her love life.

With Santana's help, Quinn was able to accept that she is in fact a lesbian. _'There was a reason I didn't enjoy dating any of those guys.'_ the blonde thought as she readied herself for the day. Santana also helped Quinn get over her fear of not being loved by God, and for the blonde that was a big deal. Over the past month Quinn started to change. She became more accepting, friendlier, and happy. She wasn't sulking around hating her life like she used to.

'_She saved me.'_ Quinn thought as she drove into the McKinley High parking lot. _'Santana saved me from myself.'_

Sighing, Quinn got out of her car and made her way into the school. As she got closer to her locker she saw Santana leaning against the wall, obviously waiting for Quinn. The blonde girl had expected to this and silently cursing her stupidity, she walked up to the smaller girl.

"Hey San." she greeted uncertainly.

"Hey? That's all you can say? What the hell happened last night, Q?" the Latina asked.

Quinn could tell by the tone in Santana's voice that her girlfriend wasn't angry, just concerned, and hurt by the blonde girl's actions.

"I'm sorry Santana, I just freaked out a little bit."

"A little?" the smaller girl challenged.

'_Shit. I'm going to have to explain this to her.'_ Quinn thought. "Okay, fine, a lot. But I didn't mean to upset you; I've just been messed up lately." The blonde said as she opened her locker to get her books out.

Santana's expression softened and she grabbed Quinn's wrist. "Come with me."

Quinn turned to look at her friend, confused. "Where? We have class in ten minutes."

Santana rolled her eyes. "We're skipping genius. You and I need to talk, and we're going to do this now because I'll be damned if I let this day turn out bad. It's our one month Q, and excuse me for being a little sentimental, but I plan on celebrating the one good thing in my life today."

Quinn felt her jaw drop open, then close as she succumbed to her thoughts. _'I can't believe I hurt her again. She's done nothing but support me, and all I do is hurt her. The least I owe her is an explanation. All right, we're skipping; I'm going to fix this.' _Quinn was brought out of her thoughts by Santana waving her hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Quinn. Paging Blondie, come in Blondie." She heard the Latina say.

"Oh, uhm, sorry, I spaced." Quinn offered.

"You think? I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes." Santana said, mildly annoyed. "Come on; let's get out of here while we still can."

Quinn followed Santana out of the school and to the parking lot. Santana gestured towards the blonde's car, stating that she had taken the bus today.

"Give me your keys, I'm driving."

Quinn handed the brunette her keys as she buckled herself into her seat on the passenger's side. Santana glanced at Quinn before offering her right hand to the blonde. Quinn laced their fingers as the Latina started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot, her left hand griping the steering wheel with strength.

"Where are we going?" Quinn heard herself asking.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Santana replied coolly.

Quinn sighed. _'She's mad at me. She hates me.'_ The blonde thought as she looked out the window. She noticed that Santana was driving out of Lima.

Santana looked over at her girlfriend and noticing her distressed state, squeezed her hand. "I'm not mad Q, I'm just a little confused so I'm taking you to my thinking spot."

Quinn left out a sigh of relief at hearing the Latina state that she wasn't angry. "Okay. We can talk. I'll tell you everything."

Santana merely smiled at the blonde, before returning her attention to the road. After ten more minutes of driving, Quinn noticed her girlfriend pulling the car over into a dirt road right next to the woods. _'Where in the hell are we?'_ Quinn found herself thinking as she removed her seatbelt and got out of the car to join Santana who was beginning to walk down the path.

"Santana, wait up, I have no idea where you're going." Quinn called out after her girlfriend.

"Haul ass slow poke." Santana called back to her.

'_Asshole.' _Quinn thought to herself as she jogged to catch up to the Latina, who was now climbing up an incline in the woods.

"Would you wait for me Santana?" Quinn yelled as she started climbing up the path cut into the woods. The trees started to get closer, and Quinn found herself having to maneuver between various bushes and rocks so that she wouldn't get hit.

Santana just laughed in response. "Almost at the top Q. Don't worry it's worth it, I promise."

Quinn huffed. _'I haven't worked this hard since I quit the Cheerios.'_ she thought before yelling up to her girlfriend. "You know, you're giving Sylvester a run for her money here. This is pure torture!"

Santana's laughter shook the whole forest. "Come on, you're almost there."

Santana was right. Quinn only had to climb a few more feet before she reached the top of the mini mountain. _'Note to self: Cross off climb Mt. Everest from my to do list. I'd never be able to do that shit.'_ Quinn just stood at the top with her hands on her knees, eyes closed tight, trying to get her breathing under control.

"Christ Quinn, you look exhausted." Santana said from her spot on a giant rock formation.

"Well we all can't be Dora the freaking Explorer." The blonde shot back to her girlfriend.

Santana snorted. "I'm going to ignore the racist comment, and blame it on your inability to climb a hill."

Quinn just continued panting. "That's a big fucking hill."

Santana laughed and jumping down from her seat atop the rock, she made her way over to Quinn and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"Why don't you open your eyes so you can see why the climb is worth it." she whispered into Quinn's ear.

Quinn shuddered at the feel of the Latina leaning into her back but managed to open her eyes. The sight that hit her was unbelievably beautiful. Quinn came face to face with a large clearing with green grass and large rocks that reminded her of couches scattered all around. Quinn felt Santana tug her hand before leading the blonde towards the rock formation nearest to the edge of the clearing. Santana climbed up first and extended her hand to Quinn but the blonde hesitated. _'With my luck I'll fall.'_ she thought to herself.

"Don't be afraid." Santana said as she held her hand out to Quinn. "I've got you."

Quinn nodded, and grabbing Santana's hand, felt herself being pulled up to the top of the rock. The blonde girl steadied herself before looking around out the view. Quinn let out a gasp. From their spot on top of the giant rock, the entire forest below was visible. Quinn looked down to see a small river with leaves at its banks, and couldn't help but smile.

"This is beautiful, Santana." Quinn breathed out.

Santana wrapped her hands around Quinn's waist from behind and admired the view. "I know right. This is where I come when I need to think about crap, or if I can't take it at home."

Quinn just hummed in response. _'I can't even find the right words to say to her right now. This is just too beautiful.'_

Quinn was brought out of her thoughts by Santana letting go of her waist and walking backwards on the rock.

"Close your eyes for a second." the Latina said before Quinn had a chance to protest the lack of touching.

"Okay."

Quinn heard Santana jump down from the rock, then climb back up after a minute or so. She heard rummaging and a soft thump, and became confused. _'Santana didn't have anything on her when we started climbing.'_ the blonde thought.

After a few more minutes of hearing Santana rummage through whatever the hell she had with her, Quinn felt Santana stand next to her.

"Okay, turn around and open your eyes." the smaller girl said quietly.

Quinn did as she was told, and right in front of her was a blanket with a picnic basket on top of it. Next to the blanket sat a guitar case and a small wrapped present. Suddenly Quinn felt overwhelmed.

"W-what's all this?" Quinn heard herself ask, her voice full of emotion.

"Well, this was going to be your date tonight. I wanted to bring you up here to watch the sunset, but you had your mini-meltdown, so I decided last night that we would skip school and I'd bring you here." Santana explained carefully. "I stayed up all night cooking and learning a song for you."

Quinn swallowed hard. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Santana blushed. "I guess you bring it out in me. But, before we get to all of that, we need to talk about what happened last night."

Quinn sighed, not knowing where to start. "How about we sit down?"

Santana nodded and led Quinn to the blanket. She sat down on her pillow and patted the one next to her. The blonde girl smiled sadly and sat down next to her girlfriend.

Quinn let out a shaky sigh as she readied herself to tell the Latina all her worries. Santana reached out and grasped her hands.

"Whatever it is Q, I can handle it. We can handle it." the brunette stated softly as she rubbed soothing circles on Quinn's hand.

"I know" Quinn said nervously. "I just feel so bad."

"Why, cariña?" Santana murmured.

"You've been so sweet and helpful, and I'm just so undeserving of this love." Quinn stated sadly.

Santana gently slapped Quinn's hands. "That's not true, you know that's not true. You deserve the world Q."

"How can you say that? After everything I've done to you?" the blonde girl asked dejectedly.

Santana sighed. "Because, I'm not exactly innocent either. We both did some fucked up shit to each other Quinn, but that was because of our egos and fucking school and peer pressure. We were too caught up in being number one that we didn't care who we hurt. But it's not like that anymore, you know that."

Quinn remained quiet. She was struggling with what to say next. _'She's right about that, we did hurt each other a lot. I should tell her about my mom now I guess.'_

"There's something else bothering you isn't there?" Quinn heard Santana ask.

"Yes" the blonde responded quietly.

Santana just raised an eyebrow, silently telling Quinn to continue.

Quinn took a deep breath. "I'm afraid of my mom, Santana."

Santana looked at the blonde as if she were from another planet. "Afraid how?" the Latina asked.

'_She's going to make me spell it out for her. Fuck'_ Quinn thought miserably

"I'm afraid of what she'll say when she finds out that I'm a lesbian." Quinn said, happy that she finally got her fear out.

Santana sighed. "That's it? That's the huge problem?" the brunette asked laughing a little.

"It is a huge problem! What if she kicks me out again? What if she hates me?" Quinn sobbed out.

Santana stopped laughing and pulled Quinn in for a tight hug. "I'm sorry preciosa. I'm sorry for laughing. But look, she won't hate you, we've had this conversation before. She was afraid of your so called father, that's why she kicked you out. She could never hate you mi princesa bonita."

Quinn could only nod into Santana's embrace. Her tears were falling freely now, and being in her girlfriend's arms were the only thing keeping her from falling apart completely.

"Besides" she heard Santana continue. "If any of that shit does happen, you'll just move in with me. I told you before Q, I'm going to take care of you."

Quinn pulled out of Santana's embrace so she could look at the Latina. _'She'd really do that?'_

"Really Santana?" Quinn found herself asking. She needed to hear the smaller girl confirm her thoughts.

"Of course querida, I'm here for you." Santana answered.

Quinn let out a sob before pressing her lips against Santana's in a desperate kiss. The blonde girl just needed to feel her girlfriend against her, so she would know that all of this was not a figment of her imagination. Santana responded with enthusiasm, allowing herself to be pushed down until she was laying with head on the pillow and Quinn straddling her hips.

Quinn attached her mouth to Santana's neck, sucking and nibbling at the soft skin she found there. She heard Santana say something in Spanish, but couldn't for the life of her remember what it meant. _'It's so fucking sexy when she speaks Spanish.'_ the blonde found herself thinking as she peppered kisses along her girlfriend's jaw. Quinn felt Santana's hands rubbing her sides gently as she continued her assault on the Latina's neck.

Santana moaned softly and Quinn felt like her entire body was on auto-pilot. The blonde girl brought her hand to the hem of the Latina's shirt. She toyed with it for awhile, letting her fingers dance across the small bit of Santana's skin that was now exposed. Quinn moved her lips from the tan girl's neck to meet her girlfriend's in a passionate kiss, all the while moving her hand up Santana's stomach.

Before long, Quinn reached the fabric of her girlfriend's bra. She let her finger graze the material for a minute before cupping the Latina's breast. Santana moaned into Quinn's mouth and broke the kiss.

"Quinn." Santana moaned out. "Quinn, wait, we can't do this right now. You know you're not ready."

Quinn sighed. Santana was right of course, Quinn had lost control. _'My god, I practically molested her.'_ the blonde thought.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I was out of line there. I'm sorry." Quinn apologized as she got off of Santana.

The darker girl just laughed. "No need to apologize to me, Q. I just don't want you to do anything you'd regret." Santana said as she sat up.

Quinn laughed. "I don't think I could regret anything that happens between us."

Santana smiled as she looked over at Quinn. "That may be true, but I'd still like to take my time with you. This is my first real relationship and I want to make it right. I don't want you to think you're another notch on my bedpost." the Latina finished, ashamed at her past actions.

Quinn reached out and cupped the brunette's cheek. "Santana, look at me." The blonde smiled at her friend when their eyes met before continuing. "The past is the past remember? Let's just focus on us right now. I know that you wouldn't use me like that, and you're silly to even think that I would suspect that."

Santana nodded into Quinn's hand. "I know."

Quinn leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Santana's head. "You're beautiful, you know that Santana?"

Th'e Latina just scoffed. "Not as beautiful as you."

Quinn laughed. "I'd beg to differ."

"Seriously Q, shut up. You're naturally beautiful. You have this aura about you. I'm just fake." Santana said solemnly.

Quinn gasped. _'I had no idea she thought so lowly of herself. This explains the boob job.'_ she thought sadly before bringing Santana's hand to her lips, kissing her palm.

"You are beautiful Santana, you didn't need that boob job. Your eyes could make anybody melt, you have gorgeous curves, and you have the kindest heart ever. That's real beauty baby."

Santana smiled. "You're the first person to tell me that I'm beautiful."

"Well you are, Santana. I promise". Quinn said as she crossed her heart.

Santana laughed at her girlfriend. "Okay Q, now that we've sorted all our shit out, how about we eat something. School's already over."

Quinn looked at the time on her phone. It read three thirty-five. _'How in the hell did we manage to kill a whole day of school. It hardly felt like an hour since we left.'_

"Damn. Time flies, huh?" Quinn asked the small brunette sitting across from her.

"That it does. Now, Food time, I need to getz my eatin' on." Santana said with a smirk.

Quinn just laughed. "Fine fine, let's eat." the blonde said as she scooted closer to the Latina, watching as her best friend started to set out the food she had brought.

_'This is going to be interesting.'_ Quinn thought as she looked around at the clearing before settling her eyes on Santana's backside. _'Very, very interesting.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well hello everyone! Here's Chapter Six, which is the continuation of last chapter's adventure. I sincerely hope you all enjoy this chapter, it took me quite a bit to get this right. (I started, then re-started, then started again.) But, anyways, here it is! Thank you all again for the alerts/favorites/reviews. Each and every one brings a smile to my face. As always, I don't own Glee, but if I did, Santana would be happy for once instead of so damn sad. I hate seeing the poor thing upset. Also, the song used here is So Much by The Spill Canvas. I recommend listening to it, it really is a beautiful song. Reviews are love my dear readers, Enjoy!  
><strong>

Santana was extremely pleased with the way her impromptu date with Quinn was going. Sure it didn't exactly happen the way the Latina had hoped it would, due to her girlfriend's mini meltdown, but it was happening nonetheless. There was really only one thing standing in the way of Santana having the best day ever: her stomach. Though you would never be able to tell, the small Latina could eat as much as an entire football team. So here she was, on her knees, bent over the picnic basket she brought to her secret hideout before school.

The Latina could feel Quinn's eyes on her as she unpacked the picnic basket. Smirking to herself she bent over more, making sure to move her hips slightly. _'Operation fluster the hell out of Q is a go.'_ the Latina thought as she finished taking out the food.

Santana wasn't really sure if Quinn would actually like what she had made, because it was all traditional Hispanic food. _'Hell it's worth a shot.'_

The smaller girl turned back around to face her girlfriend, flashing a smile as she sat down on her pillow. "Okay Q, I hope you're a fan of Hispanic cuisine, 'cause you're looking at the master chef here."

Quinn smiled as Santana grabbed the first container of food.

"This is arroz con pollo." the Latina said. "Or, rice with chicken."

Quinn just nodded as Santana put a helping of the food on both of their plates. She watched Santana reach for what looked like a thermos, which the blonde assumed was full of some kind of soup.

"Mondongo." the brunette stated, the Spanish flowing off her tongue with ease. "It's probably best if I don't tell you what this is exactly. At least not until you finish eating it."

At that Quinn made a face, and Santana couldn't help but laugh. _'She's so adorable. She's going to kill me when she finds out what's in this.'_ she thought with a smirk.

"This isn't going to kill me is it?" Quinn asked warily.

Santana laughed. "I am offended querida! Do you really think I'd feed you something that would kill you? I'm not that evil."

Quinn swatted at the smaller girl's shoulder. "No of course you aren't. I'm just a little wary; the most daring thing I've eaten was sushi."

Santana looked at Quinn before roaring with laughter at the double meaning behind the blonde girl's words. _Oh god she did not just say that! Oh dios mio, it hurts to laugh.'_

"Santana Lopez! Stop laughing at me!"

The smaller girl barely registered what her girlfriend was saying to her. She was too busy trying to find a way to stop her side from splitting open.

"Ohhh my gosh Quinn. Oh wow, you, you, sushi, oh god." Santana managed to gasp out in between her laughter.

Quinn pursed her lips together. "You have the dirtiest mind. I didn't mean it like that."

Santana just held a hand up, silently begging the blonde to stop talking. Five minutes and four more calming breaths later, the Latina was finally able to string together a full sentence.

"I'm sorry baby, but that was just too funny." Santana said before leaning in to press her lips to Quinn's cheek.

Quinn just pouted. "First you kidnap me, then you make me climb Mount Kilimanjaro, and now you're making fun of me. And to think I thought you were a romantic."

"Well, maybe if somebody would quit making jokes we could eat, and then I'll be able to pull out the big guns." Santana said before sticking her tongue out at the taller blonde girl seated across from her.

"Fine," Quinn grumbled. "Let's eat."

Santana laughed and poured the Mondongo into two small bowls. She smirked mischievously before handing Quinn her bowl. The blonde eyed the contents of the bowl suspiciously before looking up at her girlfriend. Santana laughed and moved her hands in a 'get on with it' gesture. The Latina heard the blonde girl sigh and laughed triumphantly in her head. She watched as Quinn closed her eyes, gathered up some of the soup onto her spoon, and brought it to her mouth.

Santana was expecting to see Quinn spit out the soup and demand to have her stomach pumped. But when the paler girl just smiled and announced that the Mondongo wasn't half bad, Santana had to resist the urge to rub her eyes and pinch hers arm just in case she has dreaming. _'Damn, Blondie is tougher than I thought.'_

"How is it?" Santana heard herself asking uncertainly while eating her soup.

"Actually, it's pretty good. Different, but good." Quinn replied as she took another bite.

Santana found herself beaming. "Good, I'm glad you like it."

"What's in it?" the blonde girl asked curiously.

Santana gulped down another spoonful before looking Quinn over. "Well, it's just a bunch of vegetables really."

"There's meat in here too." Quinn observed.

'_Shit, she noticed.' _the Latina thought to herself.

Santana swallowed. "Well yeah, there are bell peppers, onions, carrots, cabbage, celery, tomatoes, cilantro, garlic, chickpeas, and uhm tripe."

Santana looked up to see Quinn staring back at her wide eyed, her hand holding onto the spoon that was in her mouth. Santana knew she shouldn't have found it amusing, but seeing the blonde girl literally frozen in place with a spoon full of Mondongo in her mouth instantly became the funniest sight she had ever witnessed. (And that's saying a lot; because Santana has witnessed Brittany give Rachel Berry the sex talk.)

Santana watched as Quinn calmly removed the spoon from between her lips, and swallow the offending food. "Tripe?" she heard the blonde say.

The Latina laughed. "Yup, you know the stomach lining of a cow."

Quinn swallowed hard. "You're evil."

Santana laughed. _'Well, at least she isn't trying to kill me.'_

"I'm going to kill you!" the blonde said before putting down the bowl and picking up the arroz con pollo. "This doesn't have some nasty secret ingredient in it right?"

"Nope, it's just Spanish rice and chicken babe. I promise." Santana said as she crossed her heart twice, and then bit her thumb.

Quinn seemed to accept the Latina's words as true and the girls finished eating in a comfortable silence. After all of their dinner mess was cleaned up, and the remaining food packed away, Santana pulled out another blanket.

"What's that for?" Quinn asked curiously from where she was sitting.

"That is for later", Santana explained. The Latina chuckled when she noticed the hazy look in Quinn's eyes. _'Oh, I am good. I am damn good, and I'm about to get even better.'_

"Okay Q, its song time." Santana said as she walked towards her guitar case. She took the acoustic out of its case, and made her way back to Quinn.

As the Latina sat in front of her girlfriend, her nerves began to surface. Her grip tightened on the neck of her guitar as Santana tried to reassure herself. _'You got this; you're going to be great. You can do it. Come on Lopez, let your cojones show.'_

Quinn sensed the Latina's nervousness and stretched her hand out to meet the smaller girl's knee. The blonde girl smiled reassuringly before saying "It's just me, San. No worries."

'_You see that, you're girl believes in you! Now show her how amazing you are.'_ The voice in Santana's head told her. Santana nodded and pulled out a guitar pick from her pocket.

She took a deep breath before strumming  
>the opening chords. The melody was sweet, deliberately soft, and easily Quinn's second favorite sound in the world. Her favorite sound followed shortly after when Santana started singing.<p>

_**How does it feel to know you're everything I need**__**  
><strong>__**The butterflies in my stomach**__**  
><strong>__**They could bring me to my knees**__**  
><strong>__**How does it feel to know you're everything I want**__**  
><strong>__**I've got a hard time saying this**__**  
><strong>__**So I'll sing it in a song**_

Santana had her eyes closed. She was trying her hardest not to mess up the strumming pattern, or forget the words, and she knew that if she happened to look at Quinn during any point of her serenade, she would lose it.__

___**Oh I adore the way you carry yourself**__**  
><strong>__**With the grace of a thousand angels overhead**__**  
><strong>__**I love the way the galaxy starts to melt**__**  
><strong>__**When we become one**__**  
><strong>__**When we become one**__**  
><strong>__**When we become one**__**  
><strong>__**When we become one**___

___**How does it feel**__**  
><strong>__**How does it feel when we get locked into a stare?**__**  
><strong>__**Please don't come looking for me**__**  
><strong>__**When I get lost in the mess of your hair**__**  
><strong>__**How do you feel when everything you've known**__**  
><strong>__**Gets thrown aside**__**  
><strong>__**Never fear, my dear, 'cause we have nothing left to hide  
><strong>_

Santana felt herself getting into the song even more. Her head was bobbing along with each expert strum of the guitar. _'This is all for you Q.'_ she thought to herself as she sang her heart out.__

___**Oh I adore the way you carry yourself**__**  
><strong>__**With the grace of a thousand angels overhead**__**  
><strong>__**I love the way the galaxy starts to melt**___

___**Hold on to me girl**__**  
><strong>__**If you feel your grip getting loose**__**  
><strong>__**Just know that I'm right next to you**__**  
><strong>__**Hold on to me girl**__**  
><strong>__**If you feel your grip getting loose**__**  
><strong>__**Just know that I won't let you down**___

___**Well, I'm ready**__**  
><strong>__**Well, I'm ready**__**  
><strong>__**I am ready**__**  
><strong>__**To run away with you**__**  
><strong>__**Are you ready?**__**  
><strong>__**Are you ready?**__**  
><strong>__**Are you ready?**__**  
><strong>__**To run away with me**_

Santana heard Quinn sigh happily. In that moment the Latina knew she was finally doing the right thing. She was finally making all the right moves. She was showing Quinn just how much she means to her.__

___**Pack your things we can leave today**__**  
><strong>__**Pack your things we can leave today**__**  
><strong>__**Say our goodbyes and get on the train**__**  
><strong>__**Say goodbye**__**  
><strong>__**Just you and I in the sweet unknown**__**  
><strong>__**We can just call each other our home**_

Santana decided to take a chance on messing up and opened her eyes to look at Quinn. The blonde girl had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling a thousand watt smile at the Latina. Santana could feel the tears forming in her eyes, but she blinked them away as she continued to sing to her girlfriend.

___**If I had to choose a way to die**__**  
><strong>__**It'd be with you**__**  
><strong>__**In a goosebump infested embrace**__**  
><strong>__**With my overanxious hands cupping your face**__**  
><strong>__**In a goosebump infested embrace**__**  
><strong>__**With my overanxious hands cupping your cherub face**_

_**How does it feel?**_

Santana finished with a smile on her face. Quinn was happy, she knew just by looking at her that she was absolutely over the moon with delight. The Latina rested her guitar beside her and grabbed the blonde girl's hand.

"Did you like it?" the brunette asked even though she already knew the answer.

Quinn brought the Latina's knuckles to her lips, kissing each one. "I absolutely loved it, San."

Santana let out an exaggerated sigh of relief. "I'm glad preciosa."

The Latina thought she heard Quinn murmured something that sounded like "You're perfect" but she wasn't entirely sure. The Latina pulled her hands away from the taller girl's grasp.

"I have something for you." Santana explained.

Quinn's expression went from hurt to confused, and then shifted to excitement as she remembered the small wrapped box she saw earlier today. Santana reached behind her, feeling around for the present. After a few more seconds she proudly thrust the gift into Quinn's hand.

Quinn stared at the item in her hand, then up to Santana, before slowly ripping off the wrapping paper. Santana swallowed hard as she anxiously watched her friend open the box. _'What if it's too much, what if she doesn't like it? What if-'_The brunette was brought out of her inner turmoil by a small gasp. Santana looked up to see Quinn holding her right hand over her mouth, trying to silence her sobs. There in the box rested a gorgeous diamond encrusted key to my heart necklace.

"Quinn?" Santana asked nervously

When the blonde girl didn't respond right away Santana assumed the worse. The Latina started panicking. "You don't like it! Oh my gosh, it's too soon isn't it?"

Santana was about to break down completely until she felt Quinn's arms wrap around her stomach. Instantly, the Latina calmed down and nuzzled her face into her girlfriend's neck.

"It's beautiful Santana. Thank you so much, it's perfect, you are perfect." Quinn said to the tanner girl.

"You scared me for a second there querida."

Quinn laughed into Santana's hair. "I'm sorry baby, I was speechless. This is the most beautiful gift I've ever received."

Santana felt her ego soar at Quinn's words. _'Fuck yeah Lopez, you are amazing!'_

"I told you before mi princesa, you deserve the world." Santana crooned.

Quinn pulled away from the smaller girl. "Will you help me put it on?"

Santana nodded, reaching for the necklace. She carefully pulled it from the box, which was a task all in its own considering how badly the Latina's hands were shaking. The brunette took a deep breath before resting the necklace against Quinn's chest. Santana raised her eyes so that they could meet Quinn's loving gaze before moving her hands to the back of the blonde girl's neck and clasping the necklace.

Santana let her hands fall to Quinn's shoulders, her chocolate eyes never leaving her girlfriend's beautiful hazel ones.

"So beautiful." Santana muttered before closing the distance between their lips.

Quinn responded happily, kissing the Latina as if she had just been told that this was to be her last ever kiss with the smaller girl. Santana licked and nipped at the blonde girl's bottom lip until she was granted access. _'I could kiss her all day.'_ the tan girl thought as she continued her exploration of Quinn's mouth.

Santana broke the kiss when she started to struggle for air. She rested her forehead against Quinn's, her nose rubbing the blonde girl's own affectionately.

"I love you, Quinn." Santana whispered against her best friend's lips.

"I love you too, Santana." Quinn responded without hesitation.

Santana pulled away, surprised. "Wait, you love me? Like, love me, love me? Like I love you?"

Quinn laughed heartily. "Yes, I love you, love you. Exactly like you love me."

Santana was shocked. She really didn't expect Quinn to reciprocate her feelings, but thinking back it sort of made sense. They have known each other for awhile now, and had always been close as friends, so really to be in love after a month of dating wasn't so farfetched. The Latina smiled before connecting their lips again.

When they parted Santana stood up suddenly and offered her hand to a still sitting Quinn. The blonde girl was mildly confused, but that was something she was getting used to, something that obviously came with dating Santana.

"Come on, the sun is setting, and you're going to want to see this." Santana explained as she grabbed their pillows and the second blanket she pulled out from the basket earlier on. The Latina placed the pillows side by side, a few inches away from the ledge of the rock. She sat down first, and gestured to Quinn to sit next to her.

The blonde complied and snuggled into Santana's side. Santana wrapped an arm around Quinn and pulled her as impossibly closer. With her free hand, the Latina pulled the blanket around the two of them, sighing happily at the closeness.

Santana pressed a kiss to the top of Quinn's head. "Pretty freaking epic, huh preciosa?" the Latina said as the sun began to duck below the tall pine trees that made up the forest. A reddish-orange glow illuminated Quinn and Santana's features, and both girls were struck by each other's beauty.

"This is easily the best day of my life." Quinn responded quietly, afraid to break the enchanting spell that had settled between the two young lovers.

"Get used to having a lot of best days ever querida." Santana sighed into the blonde girl's head.

"I guess I'll have to if I'm with you, huh?"

Santana smirked. "Yep, and you know why?"

Quinn shook her head. "No, enlighten me babe."

"You're mine now, I'm not letting you go, so you're going to have to get used to my sappy love." Santana said.

"I think I can handle that." Quinn said before pressing her lips against Santana's.

Santana smiled into the kiss. The girl's stayed cuddled together until the sun finished setting. They packed up their things, well Santana's things, and headed back down the mountain. Quinn drove this time, one hand guiding the car's steering wheel, the other holding onto Santana's hand, just as the Latina had done hours earlier.

As Quinn pulled into the Lopez driveway, Santana felt her heart contract with sadness. The Latina recognized this feeling as dread, something she always felt when parting ways with her girlfriend. Quinn helped the brunette get all her things into the giant house, stalling as much as she could.

But now as the girls stood on Santana's porch, holding each other tenderly, the brunette felt suddenly at ease.

"Today was amazing." the Latina said as she kissed Quinn's neck.

"I agree. It was perfect, well except for right now, I don't like having to leave you." the taller girl said.

"So don't. It's Friday. You can sleep over." Santana suggested, before adding a cautious "If you want" at the end.

Santana watched as Quinn pulled back. "Well of course I want to."

The Latina laughed as she pulled Quinn into her house and up the stairs to her bedroom. She pulled out a spare set of sweat pants and a tank top for her girlfriend to wear, noting how much she enjoyed seeing the blonde girl in her clothes. Later as Santana lay in bed with Quinn in her arms sound asleep; the Latina couldn't help but smile as she re-lived the glory that was her one month anniversary date with Quinn.

'_Life is pretty damn good.' _Santana thought before drifting off to sleep with the love of her life in her arms.


	7. Chapter 7

__**A/N: Okay, so, I know I'm a little late on updating this, but I'm pretty sure everyone will be pleased with this chapter. At least I hope. Also, I got a review that kind of brought to my attention that maybe I'm using too much Spanish with Santana, but for me, as someone who has a Spanish speaking family it just comes naturally. English is my first language, but I do speak Spanish, obviously, and I won't lie I do pull out the Spanish when I'm trying to impress girls. But that's just what I'm used to. Spanish speaking people like to use terms of endearment with the people they love, and it's just something I see Santana doing. We like to croon in Spanish to our lovers! But, if anyone else believes that I should cut back on the Spanish, I'll gladly do so. **

**P.S. This chapter has a little treat for you guys. I really think you'll like it. =] Reviews = Love. Enjoy!**

The girls' first fight comes as a surprise to Quinn. One minute they were laying on Santana's couch with the Latina's head in Quinn's lap, and the next she was pulling away from the blonde girl's touch.

'_What the hell?'_ Quinn thought as she sat up straight so she could face the brunette, who was now sitting cross legged on the couch.

"Santana?" Quinn asked uncertainly.

The smaller girl just backed up farther on the couch cushion. Quinn sighed; she really did not want to deal with Santana's mood swings. It had been a rough day for the blonde girl. First of all, the pressure of Glee Club was getting the best of her. Then, her mom decided that a bonding night with her new boyfriend was just what Quinn needed to see that he was actually a good guy. The worst part of the day however, came in the form of Finn Hudson. Apparently Finn got it in his head that Quinn would want to go on a date with him, seeing as the blonde girl was no longer with Sam and on the market. The freakishly tall boy had come up to her at her locker after Glee to ask if she wanted to go to Breadstix.

Quinn politely declined, stating that she had no interest in dating anybody._'A necessary lie if I want him to back off.'_ The blonde girl had guess that her words must have translated into "Please Finn, kiss me", because that's exactly what he did. He pressed her up against the locker and shoved his tongue into her mouth. Quinn tried to push him off, but he was too big, and she had no choice but to stay there until he was done attacking her mouth. After he pulled away he flashed that big dopey grin at the blonde, which was quickly replaced with a frown after Quinn slapped him.

"Don't you _ever_ kiss me again." The blonde girl snarled out before tightening her grip on her backpack, and stalking out to her car to meet Santana. _'Damn giant idiot.'_ Quinn thought.

The brunette girl looked pissed off, but Quinn attributed that to the mini-smack down that took place in Glee when Rachel decided to prattle off all her ideas for Nationals. Santana of course had to throw in some comments, which of course got a rise out of the Jewish girl. So when Quinn's question of "Are you okay?" was answered with a curt nod, the blonde girl got into her car and drove in the direction of the Latina's house for some much needed cuddling. 

But now here they are, on opposite ends of Santana's couch, where the tension could be cut with a knife. Quinn decided to make another attempt in talking to the smaller girl.

"Santana, what's wrong?" the blonde asked, reaching her hand out to grab the Latina's.

The girl in question just pulled her hand back and shook her head.

'_Fuck' _Quinn cursed to herself, the sting of Santana pulling away breaking her heart.

"Seriously S, what the hell is going on?" Quinn asked one final time

"If you have to ask me what's wrong, then I really don't know why I'm sitting here." Santana said icily.

Quinn was shocked. She hadn't heard Santana use her "bitch voice" with her in the longest time. It made her feel like she traveled back in time to the year before, where she and Santana pretended to hate each other, take their shots at each other, in hopes of being noticed by their insane Cheerio coach.

"San, please, I really have no idea-"Quinn started, but was cut off by Santana growling.

"Really Q, you have no idea? No idea whatsoever?" the Latina raged.

"I r-really d-don't." Quinn stated sadly.

"Well in that case you can leave!" Santana yelled as she stood up and walked over to her front door and swung it open. "Come on, Go."

Quinn racked her brain, trying to think of anything she said or did to upset the smaller girl. Santana looked like she was about to fall apart. Her arms were crossed tightly in front of her chest, as though she was trying to hold her heart together. Quinn's body must have moved on its own accord, because the next thing she knew she was right in front of the Latina.

"Santana, please look at me." the blonde commanded.

The brunette girl raised her gaze from the floor to meet Quinn's eyes. "I need you to leave." Santana stated quietly.

"No! Not until you tell me what's going on. Did I do something wrong?" Quinn responded brokenly.

"Did you do something wrong? I don't know Quinn, is making out with Frankenteen while dating me bad?" Santana yelled at the blonde girl before falling to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

Quinn was at a loss for words. Santana had seen Finn and her in the hallway. _'Fuck, I knew I should have tried pushing him harder, it must have looked like I wanted it.'_

"Santana, that's not what happened, I swear." Quinn said as she kneeled in front of the Latina.

Santana's breathing was shallow, she couldn't catch her breath, and Quinn was sure that the smaller girl was hyperventilating.

"I love you baby." Quinn stated as she scooted closer to Santana so that their knees were touching. "Why would I cheat on you with Finn?"

Santana shifted so that there was some distance between her and Quinn. "I don't know Q, why would you? I know what I saw. You didn't even try to push him away."

Quinn sighed heavily, her hand running through her hair. "How could I Santana? He's freaking huge!"

"You still kissed him." Santana whispered through her tears.

"I didn't kiss him back Santana, he kissed me, I stood there and waited for him to get it out of his system. It's not like I could move him." Quinn tried explaining but Santana wasn't buying it.

"You could have done something. Kick him in the nuts; bit his lip off, ANYTHING." The Latina yelled.

Quinn was finally piecing together what Santana had and hadn't seen. _'She saw us kissing but didn't stick around to see me slap him.'_ The blonde girl laughed satirically. _'This would happen to me.'_ Quinn thought bitterly.

"You don't have anything to say do you?" Quinn heard Santana ask.

"Santana, I didn't want him to kiss me." the blonde said while reaching out to brush Santana's bangs out of her face.

"Why didn't you do anything then?" Santana asked sadly.

"I did do something! I slapped him and told him to never kiss me again!" Quinn exclaimed. "Maybe if you stuck around instead of running like you always do, you would have seen that!"

Quinn clasped her hand over her mouth after her rant. She hadn't expected to yell at Santana like that, but her frustration was getting the best of her and she couldn't help the word vomit that had just come out.

"You really think that lowly of me Quinn?" Santana asked, her eyes staring a hole into the floor.

Quinn swallowed hard. _'Good going Fabray. Now look what you've done.'_

"I didn't mean it like that."

Santana sighed. "You did. You meant that. You're right though. All I do is run. I ran from my feelings for two years, I ran from my best friend when she needed me most. Hell I even ran from my mom when she came by last week."

"Wait, your mom was here? And you didn't tell me?" Quinn asked, shocked. The blonde knew it's been awhile since Santana talked to her mom. Her parents hit a rough patch a few months ago, due to her mother's infidelity, and had been taking a break. Quinn felt awful for not paying enough attention to her girlfriend's life.

"It's not like it matters anyway." Santana quipped back.

Quinn moved closer to Santana for the second time. "Of course it matters Santana. I'm your girlfriend; I want to know about these things."

Santana looked at Quinn before uttering a small "Sorry."

The blonde girl was taken aback. She hadn't expected Santana to apologize so quickly. "You have nothing to apologize for. I shouldn't have said that shit to you."

"Yeah well, I jumped to conclusions, like always." the brunette said as she took Quinn's hand into her own. "I'm an ass."

Quinn scoffed. "No you aren't. You're amazing, San-San."

Santana laughed for the first time since arriving at her house. "Pulling out the childish nicknames are we Quinnie?

Quinn groaned. "Oh can you not call me that. Please?"

Santana giggled and pulled Quinn's hand up to rest on her cheek. Quinn rubbed softly at the tear tracks she was met with. "I'm sorry." the blonde girl uttered

Santana shook her head. "No, no don't be. I should have listened to you."

Quinn smiled and brought her index finger to rest on the bottom of the smaller girl's chin. "We really have to get better with talking things out baby."

"You're telling me querida." the Latina said.

Quinn heard herself mumble something in response before leaning in to kiss Santana on the lip, well she would have kissed the smaller girl's lips but instead she was met with a finger to her own. _'What the hell?'_ the blonde thought to herself before sending a questioning look towards her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry baby, but you're not coming near me with those lips." Santana smirked before continuing. "Not until you brush and rinse the essence of Finnocence from your mouth."

Quinn rolled her eyes before standing up and closing Santana's front door. "There's an extra toothbrush in your bathroom right?"

Santana laughed before jumping to her feet. "Yup, in the medicine cabinet. Come on, I'll race you up the stairs."

The blonde girl watched as Santana sprinted up the stairs. Shaking her head she began running after the goofball she calls her girlfriend. She reached the bathroom moments after Santana had, and was greeted with the sight of the Latina dancing with a packaged toothbrush in her hand.

"No fair, you got a head start." Quinn said as she grabbed the toothbrush out of Santana's hand.

"You're just losing your touch, Fabray." Santana responded sarcastically.

Quinn grumbled and went about to brushing her teeth. She glanced into the medicine cabinet's mirror to see the brunette making faces back at her. _'What a loser.'_ Quinn thought as she rolled her eyes at Santana.

"So did you really slap him?" Quinn heard Santana ask from behind her.

Quinn nodded her head before spitting out the toothpaste that was in her mouth and rinsing out the sink. "I think I knocked some sense into him." she said as she reached for mouthwash so that she could gargle.

Santana chuckled and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist from behind. The smaller girl rested her head on the blonde girl's shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

The taller girl smiled into Santana's embrace. She spit out the mouthwash and gave the sink one final rinse before turning around so that she was facing the Latina.

"All clean." Quinn said as she stuck out her tongue.

Santana laughed before leaning in to kiss Quinn quickly. "Good. Now I can gets my mack on." 

Quinn smiled as Santana grabbed her hand and led her out of the bathroom and onto the smaller girl's bed. The Latina pushed Quinn down and climbed on top of her, straddling the blonde girl's hips.

"Well well well, doesn't this position seem familiar?" Santana asked with an eyebrow wiggle.

Quinn ran her fingers up and down the Latina's arms, enjoying the little shudder that rippled through Santana's body. "Mm vaguely familiar." she responded before leaning up to meet Santana's lips.

The blonde could feel herself losing control as Santana's expert tongue entered her mouth. Moaning into the kiss, Quinn found her hands moving down the smaller girl's back until coming to rest on the Latina's ass.

Santana moaned into Quinn's mouth and grinded her hips into the beauty on her bed beneath her. Quinn felt a surge of electricity pass through her center and couldn't stop her own hips from pushing into Santana's core. The Latina separated her lips from Quinn's to let out a loud moan.

Before Quinn could even think about what she was about to do, she grabbed Santana by her shoulders, pushed her so that she was now laying on the mattress, and climbed on top of her.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day that Santana Lopez was topped, let alone be the one topping her." Quinn panted before connecting their lips again.

Santana pulled away. "Quinn, I hope you know what you're doing to me."

Quinn smirked. _'Oh yes, I know.'_ the blonde girl thought as she placed a quick kiss to Santana's neck. "I don't know San, what am I doing?"

Santana growled from beneath her and Quinn moaned at the sound. "You're killing me here, Fabray."

'_Good.'_ Quinn thought before bringing her hand to the hem of Santana's tank top. "Take this off."

Santana obliged, shedding her shirt with record speed. "Are you sure?" the smaller girl asked, wanting to make sure that Quinn knew exactly what was about to happen.

Quinn took a deep breath. "I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life."

Santana smiled and pressed her lips to Quinn's quickly. "Well then, I'm sorry to inform you, but you're not topping me. At least not this time."

Quinn tried to protest but was cut short as Santana flipped the blonde girl over so that the brunette's body was now resting in between her legs. "Hi." the Latina said as she met Quinn's eyes.

"Hi." the taller girl managed to breathe out.

"'I love you." Santana stated as she lifted the hem of Quinn's shirt.

Quinn sat up a bit so that she could pull her shirt over her head and toss it onto the Latina girl's floor. "I love you too." 

Santana smiled before attaching her lips to Quinn's neck, sucking and nipping gently. Quinn moaned and tangled her fingers in the brunette's hair. The blonde girl nearly lost herself when she felt Santana trail kisses down her stomach. She inhaled sharply when her girlfriend reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Quinn looked away self-consciously.

"Oh no, none of that." Quinn heard Santana say. "You're absolutely beautiful querida."

"I'm feeling a little underdressed here." the blonde girl said shyly.

"I think I can fix that." Santana said as she pulled off her pants and unhooked her own bra.

Quinn found that she was unable to speak at the sight of a nearly naked Santana. Her eyes ran over the Latina's prefect body. "You're gorgeous, San."

Santana took a moment to let everything sink in before pressing her chest against Quinn's and crushing their lips together. The feel of skin against skin was enough to make the blonde girl want to lose control in the best of ways. Quinn was only vaguely aware of Santana's hand snaking down toward her belt buckle.

"Lift your butt up Q, these pants need to come off." Santana said with a smile. 

Quinn did as she was told and suddenly found herself in the same state of undress as Santana. The girl's locked eyes as Santana lowered her hand into Quinn's underwear. The blonde girl gasped as she was touched in the most intimate of ways. Santana knew exactly what she was doing, her expert hands hitting all the right spots, her mouth never leaving Quinn's neck, lips, and jaw. Quinn felt herself going higher and higher. Santana was causing her to make sounds that Quinn didn't know she could make. It didn't take long for the blonde girl to shudder hard and fall back down with Santana's name on her lips.

Santana leaned back, watching as Quinn's chest rise and fall rapidly. The Latina grabbed her blanket and draped it over the blonde girl's heaving body. She slide over and switched her lamp off before joining Quinn under the covers.

Quinn who finally caught her breathe shot the smaller girl a confused look as she turned over to face Santana. "What about you?"

Santana just chuckled as she pulled the blonde girl into her arms. "I'm good baby. This was all about you."

Quinn felt all the air rush out of her body for what had to be the hundredth time today. _'She's so perfect.'_

"You should have been my first." Quinn responded. "This was beyond perfect."

Santana's grip tightened around her girlfriend. "I'm glad I could make this special for you. Te amo, Quinn."

Quinn sighed sleepily against the crook of Santana's neck. "I love you too, Santana. Always."

"Let's get some sleep Q. We can go out for dinner after a quick nap." the brunette said. 

Quinn just hummed her agreement and snuggled impossibly closer to Santana. She was finally happy, completely happy with the way her life has been going lately. _'Today totally got a thousand times better.'_ Quinn thought before drifting off into a peaceful sleep with her beautiful Latina holding her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Look who finally updated! And with a change in rating? That means there's a treat in this chapter for you all. Anyways, I apologize for not updating this sooner, I had a small bout with writer's block, but now I'm pretty sure I know where exactly I'm going with this story. Well I don't own Glee, and I'm sad about this. Oh and guess what? It's officially May 30****th****where I'm at (2:20 in the morning!) so that means it's my birthday! 19 years old today! So, reviews would be a wonderful birthday gift. =] Enjoy everyone!**

Santana woke up with a nearly naked Quinn Fabray wrapped around her own nude body. Confusion hit the Latina for half a second before the events of what had happened earlier flashed back to her. _'Oh shit! Way to work Lopez!'_ the girl congratulated herself as she ran her fingers through Quinn's hair.

The Latina smiled before pressing her lips to the blonde girl's temple. "Quinn, wake up."

Quinn stirred slightly, but remained asleep. Santana sighed dramatically; she had been expecting this reaction considering the last time she tried waking her girlfriend up she had to use her super soaker. _'I would be dating the female re-incarnation of Rip Van Winkle.'_ Santana thought to herself as she carefully slipped out from underneath Quinn.

The smaller girl looked Quinn's sleeping form over before smirking as she moved to straddle the blonde girl's waist. Then, in an act that Santana even thought was mean, began to bounce up and down on top of her girlfriend.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Santana chanted as she continued her assault on the poor girl beneath her.

Quinn woke up with a startled cry which was replaced with raucous laughter after realizing what was going on. Santana, clad only in her black lace underwear, continued bouncing on Quinn even after noticing that her girlfriend was awake.

"Santana, I'm up!" Quinn yelled at the hyper Latina.

The smaller girl just laughed and ceased her movements. Santana maneuvered herself so the she was now laying flush against Quinn's body. She brought her hand up to the blonde girl's cheek and pushed the unruly locks of golden hair out of Quinn's face.

"Well hello Sleeping Beauty." Santana said with a smirk.

Quinn chuckled. "Hey there Pocahontas."

Santana feigned hurt. "If I'm going to be any Disney character, I better be Esmeralda. We Latina's have to stick together."

Quinn raised a questioning eyebrow. "Doesn't that movie take place in Italy? That would make Esmeralda Italian."

The brunette let out a scoff. "Esmeralda was a gypsy, Quinn! That woman was clearly of Hispanic heritage!"

"Wow, never would have pegged you for a Disney nerd. I thought you're supposed to be a badass." Quinn said with a smirk.

Santana let out a growl. "Just for that, you don't get a kiss."

The Latina let out a laugh at the look on Quinn's face. _'She shouldn't have challenged me! I'm still a badass. I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent. I run this shit!'_ Santana thought as she rolled off of Quinn and jumped from her bed to her floor. She went into her closet to search for something to wear after her shower. Deciding on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, and a black vest, Santana walked over to her vanity to put down her cloths.

"I'm going to get a shower quick, mi corazon." Santana said as she turned to face Quinn.

"Alright. I should probably find my clothes." Quinn said with a sheepish smile.

Santana laughed. "It's okay, I don't mind the view. You should just stay naked, for like ever. Seriously, don't wear clothes."

"SANTANA!" the blonde girl half yelled, half laughed.

"What! I calls it as I sees it querida!" Santana said while wiggling her eyebrows.

"You're impossible!" Quinn said with a laugh.

"You love me. I don't blame you though, I'm pretty freaking awesome." the Latina said as she did a little twirl.

"Just go get your shower!"

"It would be more fun with you." Santana said with a wink.

"Ohhhhh my God, Santana, get in your shower now." Quinn said with reddened cheeks.

"I'm going I'm going." Santana said as she walked into her bathroom and shut the door. Turning to face her medicine cabinet, the Latina smiled at her reflection. _'It is just too much fun frustrating that girl.'_

Santana slid the shower door open and started the shower. She waited until the water reached the perfect temperature before shedding her underwear with a smirk. As the Latina stepped into the shower she found her thoughts returning again to her day with Quinn. _'I'm so fucking happy. It's so unbelievable. What did I do to deserve her? God, today has been amazing. Well, I do have to punch Finn Doucheson in the face for kissing her, but I'll worry about that later.'_

The Latina was just done washing her hair when she heard her shower door slide open. She opened her eyes to find Quinn standing in front of the shower, fully naked. The blonde girl smirked at her girlfriend before stepping into the shower and sliding the door shut behind her.

Santana felt all the air leave her body. "Quinn, what, what are you doing?"

Quinn said nothing, her eyes never leaving the Latina's body. Santana swallowed hard as she endured the blonde girl's scrutiny. _'Dios mio, what is she thinking?'_ the Latina found herself thinking.

The taller girl made her thoughts evident when she pressed her body against Santana's, her mouth immediately attaching to the smaller girl's neck. The brunette closed her eyes at the feeling of Quinn's breasts rubbing against her own; the arousal beginning to pool between Santana's legs did not help the situation much.

"Q" Santana whispered into the blonde girl's hair.

"Mm?"

"What are you doing?" the Latina heard herself ask again.

Quinn chuckled seductively before pulling away to look at Santana. "I believe the phrase is 'repaying the favor'."

Santana felt her eyes grow wide as the realization of what Quinn was implying hit her like a ton of bricks. The Latina's entire body was on high alert, every light touch from the blonde girl only helped to fuel the ache between Santana's legs.

"I- I- you…" Santana trailed off, embarrassed that she could not form a simple sentence. _'Seriously what is wrong with me? Oh, oh God. __¡Coño!"_ the Latina cursed to herself as Quinn began to gently kiss down her body.

The blonde girl latched onto one of Santana's painfully erect nipples, sucking on it gently.

"Oh fuck Quinn." The brunette breathed out.

Quinn responded by snaking her hand to grasp the Latina's ass. Santana moaned at the feeling of her girlfriend kneading her ass and subconsciously thrust her hips against Quinn's body. The blonde girl smiled and stood up to face the smaller girl.

Quinn ran her hand through Santana's damp hair before leaning in to connect their lips. The kiss was slow and passionate, as if Quinn was trying her hardest to show just how much she loves Santana. When the girls' broke apart, Quinn smirked slightly at the Latina before dropping to her knees in the shower. Santana's breath hitched when Quinn pressed feather-light kisses to her abdomen.

"Quinn, please." Santana managed to get out between gasps of pleasure.

The blonde girl obliged, placing a soft kiss to Santana's clit.

"¡Ay joder!" the Latina moaned, her hand reaching out to press Quinn's head closer.

Quinn smiled before running her tongue up and down Santana's slit, teasing the girl's opening. The blonde felt Santana's grip tighten in her hair. This seemed to encourage Quinn, who pushed her tongue into the Latina's opening, causing a loud moan to come from her brunette lover.

"Más rápida querida." Santana moaned out in her native language.

Quinn silently patted herself on the back for putting up with three years of Spanish in school, because otherwise she would have no idea what her girlfriend was saying. The blonde girl removed her tongue from Santana's entrance, and ignoring the small sound of protest the other girl made, latched her lips around the brunette's clit.

"Fuck, Quinn! Eso es todo. Por favor, no parar!"

Quinn stopped her ministrations so that she could look up at Santana. "What do you need baby?"

"You. I need you, inside me. ¡Ahora!

The blonde girl smirked before lifting Santana's left leg up to rest on her shoulder. Quinn ran her finger teasingly around the Latina's opening, thoroughly enjoying the sounds that Santana was making.

"Please Quinn! Te necesito"

Quinn smiled, deciding she had teased Santana enough, and thrust two fingers into the Latina. Santana felt her eyes roll back into her head as the feeling of having Quinn fill her took over all of her senses. The blonde girl pumped into the Latina at a steady pace, her thumb running over her girlfriend's clit.

"Dios mio, Quinn! Fuck!" Santana yelled out into the shower. She began to feel a clenching in her stomach, signaling that her orgasm was close. Quinn, noticing the change in Santana's breathing, began to pick up her pace.

Santana was panting now, no longer able to get out any words. Her entire world shattered around her when Quinn took the Latina's clit in between her lips and sucked on it hard. Santana's hips bucked up violently, and she let out a string of unintelligible Spanish along with Quinn's name.

Quinn stood up then, lifted the worn out girl by her arm, and turned off the water as she led them both out of the shower. Santana's legs were jelly, she had just had the most amazing orgasm of her life, and her thoughts were clouded with nothing but love for her girlfriend.

The blonde girl managed to wrap the Latina in a towel before bringing her out to sit at her vanity.

"Here baby" Quinn said as she handed Santana a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. "We can just order some pizza tonight and relax with some movies."

Santana offered a grateful smile. "Thank you, preciosa."

Quinn chuckled. "For that the mind numbing sex or for lugging your ass out of that damn shower?

"Both!" the Latina said as she pulled on her underwear and the tank top.

"Well in that case, you're very welcome. But, I'm stealing some sweat pants and a shirt. I'm not in the mood to go home today, and well, you're stuck with me hogging the blankets tonight." Quinn said while rummaging through Santana's dresser.

Santana shot her girlfriend a concerned glance. "Is something going on at home?"

Quinn shook her head as she pulled on a pair of Santana's sweats. "Nope, my mom is just having her boy toy over. And there are certain things a girl does NOT need to hear while trying to sleep. I already called her and told her I'm staying here, she seemed relieved."

"Okay ew baby, I don't need those images." Santana said with a grimace.

"How do you think I feel! That's my mom!"

Santana laughed as she stood up and finished getting dressed. She crossed over to where Quinn was standing and placed her hands on the blonde girl's hips.

"You're amazing, you know that?" the brunette girl crooned.

Quinn blushed slightly. "I try. Just for you. You're the only person I try for now. Nobody else matters to me."

Santana felt herself tearing up, but hid her tears from the blonde girl by pulling her into a tight hug.

"I never tried for anyone else but you. You're my everything" Santana whispered into Quinn's ears.

Quinn pulled away and pressed her lips to Santana's quickly. "You're too cute."

Now it was Santana's turn to blush. "Well, like I've said a thousand times before, you bring it out in me."

Quinn smiled at Santana as she walked over to the Latina's bedside table to grab her phone. "Let's get some pizza babe."

Three hours, two zombie movies, and six slices of pizza later, the girl's found themselves slowly making their way back into Santana's room. Quinn slid into the bed first, settling against the headboard while Santana picked out one final movie to watch. Once Santana hit play on the DVD player she turned off her light and settled in next to Quinn.

"What movie are we watching?" Quinn asked as she wrapped an arm around the Latina's waist.

Santana smirked before answering. "The Hunchback of Notre Dame."

Quinn shook her head slightly, trying to hide the giant grin on her face. "You're such a dork."

The brunette girl just scoffed. "You can call me a dork all you want, but Esmeralda is hardcore, and I just want to prove to you that she is Hispanic."

Quinn just rolled her eyes. "I'm dating a child, it's settled. My girlfriend has the mentality of a third grader."

Santana just laughed. "But you love me, so what does that say about you, creep!"

"I'm not a creep! You're older than me!" Quinn said as she elbowed Santana in the stomach.

"By like a month, Q! That doesn't even count!" Santana said while sticking out her tongue.

Quinn just shrugged her shoulders. "Just watch the movie dork."

Santana responded by crossing her eyes at the blonde. _'She wants dork, well I'ma give her dork!"_ the Latina thought.

"Really San? So mature." Quinn said, trying to sound annoyed, but failing horribly.

"You love it."

"Remind me why I'm dating you again?"

Santana laughed and moved closer to Quinn. She leaned forward to capture the blonde girl's lips between hers. Quinn was about to deepen the kiss when she felt Santana pull away. Pouting she turned to look at the Latina who was suddenly very interested in the now long forgotten movie.

"Santana, you okay?" Quinn asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just" Santana took a deep breath before collecting her thoughts. "How do you feel about telling Glee Club? About us, I mean."

Quinn's eyes widened at Santana's words, and the Latina was suddenly afraid that she asked too much. _'Shit, shit, take it back idiot! Hurry!'_

"Q, I didn't mean that, we don't have to tell anybody until you're ready."

Quinn held her hand up, silently telling Santana to be quiet. The brunette bit her lip nervously, waiting for her girlfriend to speak.

The blonde girl cleared her throat softly. "I think that's a great idea, Santana. I'm sick of Finn trying to get me to go out with him. We can trust the Glee Club, I'm ready to tell them baby."

Santana let out a huge sigh of relief and burrowed her way into Quinn's arms. "You like to give me panic attacks, don't you querida?"

Quinn pressed a kiss to the top of the Latina's head. "I'm sorry baby. I was just surprised; I thought you'd be more hesitant about going public."

The smaller girl looked up at Quinn, loving brown eyes searching soft hazel ones. "Maybe in the past I would have been, but I think that's because I never met someone worth risking everything for."

Quinn swallowed hard. "And now you have?"

Santana smiled. "Now I have the one person I'd risk everything and then some for."

The blonde girl tightened her hold on Santana. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

The Latina smiled. "I think you can say it one more time before bed."

Quinn laughed before pressing her lips against Santana's in a chaste kiss. "I love you so much, Santana. You're the most amazing girl I know."

Santana took a deep breath. _'God Q, you are so perfect.'_

"I think I know of someone even more amazing than me." the Latina said as she ran the tip of her nose along Quinn's neck.

"O-oh yeah?" Quinn stuttered.

"Mm yeah. Her name is Quinn Fabray? Do you know her?"

Quinn chuckled lightly. "The name rings a bell."

Santana laughed. "I love you, Quinn. Con todo mi corazon."

Quinn sighed happily into Santana's hair. The movie was nearly over and the blonde girl could feel her drowsiness kicking in. She yawned slightly and Santana turned her head up to look at her girlfriend.

"Tired mi princesa?" Santana whispered as she turned off her television.

Quinn answered by switching their position so that they were now lying on the bed. Santana laughed softly as she curled into the blonde girl's side.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Shut up, San. You know you're tired too." Quinn whispered out into the dark room.

Santana responded by rubbing her hand up Quinn's arm. "You're right. You wore me out today."

Quinn laughed sleepily. "Love you baby."

"I love you too, querida."

Santana felt the sleep begin to overtake her. The Latina and her girlfriend had endured a very long, but very fulfilling day. _'I can't wait till we come out to Glee Club. Finnocence is going to be pissed! This is going to be good.'_ Santana thought as she fell asleep in the arms of her beautiful girlfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: First of all, I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. Family/school troubles have been keeping me insanely busy, so I apologize. In order to make up for my neglect, I present to you my longest chapter yet, AND a surprise pairing, that I'm hoping you will all enjoy. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this, and I have to dedicate this chapter to my friend Sarah, who took the time to beta this for me. So thank you, Sarah! Also, reviews are love my dear readers, so let me know what you all think! =]**

Quinn woke up to the annoyingly loud sound of Santana's alarm going off. Grumbling to herself, the blonde pulled herself out from underneath the sleeping girl, and reached over to silence the high pitched beeping. It took a few moments of blindly reaching around, Quinn's motor skills were severely limited at this time in the morning, but eventually the blonde girl found the snooze button. _'Someone seriously wants to die.'_ Quinn thought as she noticed the time once she had managed to untangle her limbs from Santana and stand up. _'Five o' clock, Santana? Really?' _

"Mm baby, where are you going?" Quinn heard Santana ask from her place on the bed.

Quinn turned around and flashed a smile at her girlfriend. The brunette was rubbing the sleep from her eyes and her hair was all over the place. Quinn decided quickly that a half-asleep Santana is unbelievably beautiful.

"Hey you" Quinn said, earning a shy smile from the other girl. "I just need to run home quick so I can shower and change."

Santana's brow furrowed. "I really hate school."

Quinn let out a small chuckle. "I think everyone does, San. It's not just you."

"Yeah well, maybe it shouldn't be so dumb. Or so early in the damn morning."

The blonde sighed as she finished putting on her shoes. She walked over to where Santana was now sitting in the middle of her bed, and placed a kiss on the Latina's forehead.

"Give me your car keys, there's no way in hell I'm walking to my house this early." Quinn said as she sat down on the edge of the brunette's bed.

Santana cocked an eyebrow. "You want my car?"

"It's not like I'm going on a joy ride!" Quinn exclaimed. The blonde was always amused at how much Santana loved her car. _'I'm pretty sure I'm the only person allowed to drive it. She treats it like it's her child.'_ Quinn thought as Santana contemplated the pros and cons of handing her car keys over.

"Fine" The Latina finally relented. "But I swear to every God in the world Q, if you hurt my baby, I won't be responsible for my actions."

Quinn laughed at Santana's threat. "I've driven it before! It's not like I'm a bad driver."

Santana just rolled her eyes and jumped out of her bed to search for her keys. Quinn couldn't help but check out the Latina's ass as she walked over to her vanity. _'Damn.'_ the blonde thought to herself.

"What was that, querida?" Santana inquired, her back turned to Quinn as she riffled through the mess on her vanity.

'_Shit! I said that out loud. Oh well fuck my life.'_ Quinn thought before responding with a "nothing."

Santana laughed before turning around to toss her keys to the blonde girl. "Here you go."

Quinn let out a sigh of relief, thankful that Santana let her slip of the tongue go without any more questions. "Thanks, San. I'll be back in a half hour."

"Yeah, well you heard what I said, Q. Don't hurt my baby." Santana said, waggling her finger for emphasis.

"And here I was, thinking that I'm your baby, only to be second best to a car." Quinn said before placing a quick kiss to Santana's lips and walking out of the smaller girl's bedroom.

"Quinn Fabray, I seriously hope you know how much trouble you're in for that comment!" Santana yelled from her bedroom just as Quinn opened the Latina's front door. The blonde girl smiled to herself as she made her way to Santana's car. The drive back to her house was a short one, but it was long enough for Quinn's mind to wander to what was going to happen at school today. _'I can't believe we're doing this.'_

Quinn showered and got dressed quickly, so that she could hurry back to Santana. True to her word, the blonde girl pulled back into the Latina's driveway a half hour after she left. Quinn didn't bother knocking, she knew Santana's dad was at work, and Santana wouldn't hear her if she was in the shower. The blonde blushed slightly as she walked up the stairs and reached Santana's bedroom, the thought of the Latina in her shower being the only thing running through Quinn's mind. The perverted creep inside her was hoping to catch a glimpse of the other girl in a state of undress. 

Quinn opened the door quietly and found Santana, much to her disappointment, fully clothed and applying her makeup at the vanity. _'Ah damn it.'_ Quinn thought as she tiptoed towards the Latina. The blonde nearly fell backwards when Santana leapt up from her seat and started dancing to whatever song was playing on her iPod. _'That explains why she didn't hear me come in.'_

Quinn stifled a laugh at the girl who was now acting as though she was playing a guitar, and continued to move towards Santana. She was now directly behind the brunette, and Quinn couldn't resist being in such close proximity to Santana and not be able to touch her. So, reaching out her hand, Quinn tapped the Latina on the shoulder. Santana jumped a mile in the air, and the blonde soon found herself doubled over, her body shaking with laughter.

"Dios Mio, Quinn! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Estás loco?" Santana ranted, holding her hand over her heart.

Quinn just took a few steadying breaths and stood up straight. "Baby, I am so sorry, but you're a dork."

"Y ahora usted me insulta! Muy bien! Eres una buena novia." Santana continued her Spanish rant, causing Quinn to laugh even harder.

"No me gusta!" Santana yelled out before grabbing her backpack and walking towards the bedroom door.

Quinn instantly stopped laughing and reached out to grab the Latina's wrist. She turned Santana so that they were now facing, and brought her other hand up to cup the smaller girl's cheek.

"Hey now." Quinn whispered softly. "Why are you embarrassed? It's just me."

Santana leaned into Quinn's touch. "I just made a fool out of myself. God, I must have looked like an idiot."

"You kind of did." Quinn said with a smile.

Santana scoffed and tried to pull away from the blonde girl's grasp, but Quinn held her there.

"I think it's adorable. You can be yourself around me, San. Next time you feel like dancing like a dork, let me join in." Quinn finished sincerely.

"Well I would have asked you to dance with me if you hadn't scared me shitless." Santana retaliated, but her demeanor had changed completely.

Quinn just chuckled and pulled Santana in for a hug. "You're really good at air guitar."

Santana moved away and shot the blonde a dirty look. "You're lucky I love you, or else I'd be forced to go all Lima Heights on you."

Quinn snorted. "Let's go, we're going to be late." 

The Latina nodded, and reached her hand out to Quinn. The pair left Santana's house and after a few minutes of driving, arrived at school. Santana shut off the engine and turned to look at the blonde sitting across from her. Quinn was silently freaking out. The prospect of coming out to their friend's finally began to sink in, and Quinn felt her stomach churning unpleasantly.

"We don't have to do this today, we can wait." Santana stated kindly before reaching her hand out to rub the back of Quinn's.

"No, I want to do this, I promise. I'm just a little nervous." Quinn replied honestly.

"Well we don't have Glee until after school, so just try to calm down. It's not like we're marching in there with our rainbow flags waving."

Quinn laughed. "You have such a way with words."

"I know. I should be a diplomat or something."

Quinn rolled her eyes, but smiled nevertheless. Suddenly, Santana opened her car door and stepped out into the finally warming weather. Quinn watched as the Latina ran over to the passenger side and opened the door.

"M'lady." the brunette said as she bowed slightly.

Quinn laughed and got out of the car, pausing to elbow Santana's side. Santana smiled and walked with the blonde girl to her locker. Quinn took a deep breath as she closed her locker. This was where they parted ways, not being able to see each other until Glee.

"We're going to be okay, right?" Quinn asked, unsure of the entire situation that she had landed herself in.

Santana looked around the hall, and noticing that she and Quinn were the only ones around, pressed her lips to the blonde girl's. Quinn instantly felt the reassurance in the quick kiss.

"We're going to be perfectly fine, Q." Santana said after she had taken a step backwards. "I got to go though; if I'm late again Mr. Schue will give me a detention."

"Okay, see you in Glee." Quinn said as she turned away from the retreating form that was Santana.

"Te amo, preciosa!" Santana called after her.

'_Okay, that girl definitely knows how to make me smile.'_ Quinn thought as she took her seat in her first period class.

The day dragged on for what felt like years. Quinn found herself constantly checking the time on her phone. Aside from the few texts from Santana, the blonde felt like the entire school day was a waste. Finally, the final bell rang, and Quinn walked out of the classroom to find said girl waiting for her so they could walk to Glee together. 

"Are you ready?" Santana asked once they had taken their seats in the choir room. They had gotten there before Rachel, which honestly never happened.

Quinn felt herself inhale deeply. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Santana nodded before bringing her attention to the rest of the Glee club arriving. Mr. Schue was the last one in, and before he even had a chance to start their lesson, Quinn heard the Latina clear her throat.

"Hey, Mr. Shue?" Santana asked nervously.

The teacher turned to look at Santana incredulously. "Yes, Santana?"

Santana swallowed hard. "Quinn and I have something we want to talk to you guys about."

Quinn felt her stomach drop at her girlfriend's words. _'It's now or never, Quinn. Come on, you can do this.'_

Quinn was brought out of her little pep talk by Santana tugging the sleeve of her cardigan. Their eyes connected, Santana silently telling her that everything was going to be okay. The girls walked down from the risers and stood in the middle of the choir room, facing their friends. Quinn coughed lightly and shifted her weight back and forth on her feet. The Latina took that as her cue to start talking.

"Okay, so, I know you guys kind of don't like me, and I know I'm a grade A bitch sometimes, but what we're about to tell you is pretty important, so I'd appreciate it if you all would hear us out. If not for me, do it for Quinn."

Quinn looked around at the faces of all of her friends. They seemed curious, and a little scared at the same time, but the blonde was willing to bet the fear came from seeing Santana so self-conscious.

Santana took a deep breath before continuing with her speech. "I haven't been honest with you guys. I've been hiding who I am, and I'm just not down with that anymore. 'Cause whether I like to admit it or not, you're all my friends."

Quinn had to hold back a laugh at the looks on everyone's faces. Artie, Tina, and Mike looked like they were contemplating whether or not they were in the Twilight Zone. Rachel, Sam, Mercedes, and Kurt were smirking, as if they knew all along what Santana was about to say. Finn looked confused, as always. Mr. Schuester was smiling encouragingly. Lauren and Puck were just looking at Santana like she was a fire breathing monster, and Brittany was beaming, obviously proud of her best friend. Quinn felt Santana take her hand, and the blonde was brought back to reality.

"-I guess what I'm trying to say here is that I'm a lesbian, and I'm in love with Quinn, and we're together." Santana finished, squeezing the blonde's hand for support.

The entire Glee club looked like they were about to faint. Quinn felt herself getting more and more upset, before she heard excited clapping. The blonde looked up to see Brittany standing on her chair, smiling at both of her friends. It didn't take long before the whole Glee club, except Finn, joined in with Brittany's clapping. Mr. Schue was the first to talk.

"Santana, Quinn, I'm so very proud of you both for telling us." he said as he put his hands on their shoulders. "We support you completely, and I'm glad that you're both happy."

Quinn blushed and squeezed her girlfriend's hand. "Thank you, Mr. Shue."

Their teacher just smiled back at the girls. "Anytime. We're a family, remember?"

Santana nodded and in an action that surprised even Quinn, pulled Mr. Schuester in for a hug.

"GROUP HUG!" Brittany yelled excitedly as she jumped off her chair and ran over to Quinn, engulfing her in a trademark "Brittany hug".

Quinn let out a watery laugh, her emotions beginning to get the better of her. Soon she and Santana were surrounded by all of their friends, save once again, for Finn. After everyone pulled away, the comments and jokes that Quinn had been expecting started.

"Lopez, I so knew you were getting your lezzie swag on." Quinn heard Puck say before being hit by Rachel and Lauren simultaneously.

Santana laughed heartedly. "Don't be jealous, Puck."

Puck just mumbled something in response; he was too busy rubbing the back of his head.

"Quinn, I hope you know that you and Santana have my complete support, and if either of you should need any kind of help you may come to me, I'm sure my dads will be more than thrilled to help out as well." Rachel rambled on, only to be cut off by Brittany wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Rach, if you stop rambling I'll dance for you later." the blue-eyed blonde said.

Quinn felt her eyes widen as she looked at the exchange going on in front of her. She heard Santana laugh next to her, stating that she too had seen what had just happened.

"Damn Berry, you better pick your jaw up off the floor!" Santana said to a blushing Rachel.

"Sanny! Don't be mean!" Brittany scolded her friend.

Santana sighed in defeat, knowing better to upset her best friend. "Fine, fine, Rachel you better not hurt my bestie. You treat her right, or you'll be visiting Lima Heights Adjacent after dark, got it?"

Rachel swallowed hard, taking in Santana's threat. Quinn couldn't help but laugh at how over-protective the Latina gets with Brittany.

"I have no intentions of hurting her, Santana. Believe me that is the last thing I would ever do to someone as sweet as Britt."

Santana smiled as Brittany pressed a quick kiss to Rachel's head. "Good, but Britts, you need to get this girl to start talking in smaller sentences."

"I like how she talks Sanny, it's what makes her unique." the tall blonde said as she wrapped Rachel in another hug.

"Woah! When did that happen!" Puck yelled out, his jaw dropped and pointing at Rachel and Brittany.

"Shut up, Puck!" Quinn, Brittany, and Santana said at the same time, as Rachel hid her face in Brittany's neck.

"Okay geez! I just wanted to know when my hot Jewish-American princess started dating the equally hot blonde dancing queen."

"PUCK!" the three girls yelled out again, this time silencing him for good.

The excitement of Santana and Quinn's announcement, along with the new knowledge of Rachel and Brittany's relationship seemed to be dying away. Mr. Schue had just announced that everyone could go home now, when a small mumble was heard from the back of the choir room. Everyone turned to see Finn sitting on a chair, his head shaking back and forth.

Quinn looked at Santana nervously, quietly begging her not to say anything. But seeing as this was Santana, and the Latina did not take bullshit from anybody, her request was denied.

"What was that, Finnessa?" Santana snarled.

Finn stood up and walked over to Santana. The height difference was enough to make Quinn sick to her stomach. Santana looked so damn small next to the giant boy, but as everyone else backed away, Santana stepped forward, daring Finn to speak.

"I said" Finn started venomously, "This is fucking bullshit."

Santana looked around at the shocked faces of the Glee club, her eyes connecting with Quinn's for a brief second, before throwing her whole body at Finn. Quinn's eyes widened in horror as she watched Santana knock Finn off his feet, if it hadn't been such a dangerous situation the blonde would have been in awe at the small girl's strength.

"Santana don't!" Quinn yelled as she joined Sam, Mike, and Mercedes in trying to hold back the fuming Latina.

"Escuche usted pendejo gigante. No sé lo que estás jodido problema. No se atreven a cuestionar mi relación con Quinn, que está conmigo ahora, y la amo. Así que más de ti mismo, coño!" Santana screeched while trying to break free from the bodies keeping her from Finn.

Quinn closed her eyes, willing her tears to stay put, and continued to help hold Santana back. The Latina was thrashing about, and if it weren't for Mr. Shue stepping between them, she was sure that Santana would have gotten away from her and the three others.

"Finn! I am completely disappointed in you." Mr. Schuester shouted over the chaos.

Quinn looked around to see Tina and Artie's jaws on the floor, Lauren glaring at Finn, Puck cracking his knuckles, and Rachel buried into Brittany's arms, sobbing quietly.

"You can leave now, Finn, and I don't want to see you in this room for a week. You're banned until you can get your priorities straight." the teacher continued.

Santana was still struggling slightly, but she seemed to calm down at hearing Mr. Shue defend her. Quinn saw her opportunity, and ran her hand down the brunette's arm.

"Please, calm down." Quinn whispered to Santana.

Santana turned and looked at her then, and Quinn felt her heart break when she saw the hurt in the Latina's eyes. Tears were beginning to roll down her face, and Quinn knew that a breakdown was imminent. Satisfied that she had calmed down enough, the blonde directed the others to let Santana go. They all shot Quinn a questioning glance, but listened, and as soon as they relinquished their hold on the smaller girl, she collapsed into Quinn's arms. Brittany and Rachel ran over to them then, standing behind the girls protectively as Mr. Shue continued berating Finn.

"Now, I think you owe Santana and Quinn an apology, Finn."

Finn looked directly at Quinn, and the blonde girl shuddered involuntarily. His gaze was cold and angry, full of hatred that Quinn didn't even believe could exist.

"I don't owe those dykes anything." Finn said smugly.

Once again all hell broke loose. Santana jumped out of Quinn's arms and tried running at Finn, only to be held back again by her friends.

"CÁLLATE FINN. No eres más que un idiota gigante. Estoy orgullosa de ser lesbiana, y estoy orgulloso de estar con Quinn, por lo que sólo nos dejen en paz!"

Quinn looked at Mr. Schuester, who was hanging on to each and every one of Santana's words. He turned to Finn and gave him a disbelieving shake of the head.

"Essentially, what she is saying Finn, is to get out of here now. Do NOT come back until you can stop acting like a brat."

Finn let out a frustrated growl before kicking one of the chairs in his path. Quinn felt her breath hitch when he stopped in front of her. _'Please. Just stop.'_ the blonde found herself silently begging.

"Santana is nothing but a slut, and she's using you for sex, just like she uses everybody else! Don't come running back to me when she hurts you!" Finn spat out.

Quinn felt her anger boil over, and in a flash her hand had connected with Finn's face for the second time in a week. "Don't talk about her like that. She's the most amazing person I know, and I love her. So get over your fucking ego, and get out of my face."

Quinn felt everyone staring at her, Santana, although she was still holding back tears, was smiling proudly, and the rest of the Glee club fell in ranks behind her.

"Damn straight." Puck said. "Pun intended by the way, but that's beside the point. Get the hell out of here Finn, before I break your nose like you broke my Jewish-American princesses."

"PUCK!" Brittany yelled for Rachel's sake. "I like her nose!"

"I like it, I promise." Brittany said before placing a kiss at the bridge of Rachel's nose.

At this everyone laughed, nobody taking notice as Finn stormed out of the choir room. Mr. Schue walked over to Quinn, asking if she was okay. Quinn felt herself nod, and the teacher smiled, dismissing them once again.

Quinn grabbed Santana's hand. "Come on San, let's go."

Santana wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry, Quinn. I'm sorry I lost it. I didn't hurt you did I?"

Quinn let out a laugh and pulled the Latina in for a hug. "I'm okay. I think Mike got the worst of your thrashing."

Santana sent the Asian dancer a sympathetic look, but Mike just waved it off. Quinn smiled and walked out of the choir room with Santana. Halfway down the hallway the girls heard someone calling their name. Turning around, Quinn was met with Brittany running after them, Rachel on her back, laughing the whole way.

"Brittany, slow down!" Rachel yelled.

The blonde ignored the girl on her back and sped up. "Brittany I'm serious!"

Santana glanced at Quinn before doubling over with laughter. "Go Britt! Show that midget who wears the pants!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and slapped the other girl lightly on her arm.

"Ow Q, what the hell?"

"Behave!" Quinn warned as Brittany came to a stop in front of them. She laughed as her friend crouched down to let Rachel off her back.

"Hey guys, Rachel and I were going to go to the mall." Brittany said, smiling brightly. "Do you guys want to come? We can have a sleepover at Rachel's then!"

"Sure, B!" Santana said happily. "You guys owe us an explanation don't you think?"

Quinn laughed as Santana pointed back and forth between Brittany and Rachel, who were both nodding in agreement. _'My girlfriend, the badass.'_ the blonde thought as she walked with the three girls until they reached their cars.

"Q and I are going to go to our houses so we can get our sleeping crap packed." Santana explained to an overly excited Brittany.

Quinn couldn't help but notice how happy their friend seemed to be. _'Looks like Rachel isn't that bad after all.'_

"Okay San. We'll meet you at the food court! Oh, and bring your bikinis! Rachie has a hot tub." the bright eyed beauty exclaimed. Rachel blushed at Brittany's nickname for her.

"Berry, why didn't you mention you have a hot tub before?" Santana asked.

Rachel opened her mouth to explain, but Quinn decided it was time to cut her off from a rant. "Ignore my oh so charming girlfriend, Rachel. That's Santana speak for 'I can't wait to hang out with you'."

The small singer smiled before sending a smile towards the two girls in front of here. "Well thank you Quinn, I look forward to hanging out with you both as well."

Santana nodded towards her car, silently asking if Quinn was ready to leave. "Okay, Britt, Rachel, we'll see you guys in a bit." Quinn said as she climbed into the passenger side of Santana's car. They waved back at a jumping Brittany and a smiling Rachel before driving off.

"We'll talk about everything later, okay babe?" Quinn asked, noticing the Latina's distress.

Santana swallowed before glancing at Quinn. "Yeah, let's just get our shit, and go have fun. We need this girl time."

Quinn nodded in agreement as she reached over the console and laced her fingers with Santana's right hand. Coming out to their friends had been the bravest thing either girl did in a long time, and right now the idea of spending time with Brittany and Rachel sounded like a God sent distraction from Finn's actions. Quinn closed her eyes and leaned back into her seat, enjoying the feel of Santana's hand rubbing patterns on her own. _'As long as we have each other, nothing else matters.'_ Quinn thought as Santana pulled into her driveway._ 'We're going to have fun now, no more anger.'_ the blonde was pulled out of her inner musings by Santana telling her to stay put while she ran up to her room to get her sleepover bag. Quinn pulled out her cell, and sent Brittany a text.

"**B, we have to cheer Santana up, okay? She's still pretty upset." –Q**

A few seconds went by before Brittany texted back.

"**Totally, Q. Don't worry, we'll fix this." –B**

Quinn smiled at her phone before placing it back in her pocket just as Santana opened her door and tossed her old Cheerios bag in the backseat before climbing into her seat. Quinn winced as the Latina slammed the car door.

"You ready to welcome Berry into our wonderful world of lesbian friendship?" Santana said as she pulled out of her driveway and headed towards Quinn's house.

"You really do have a way with words." Quinn managed to get out in between her laughter.

Santana smiled. "I do what I can."

Quinn laughed again and held her hand out for Santana to take once again. _'Maybe we can save this day after all.'_ the blonde thought as she felt her girlfriend take her hand again. _'Yeah, scratch that, we definitely can.'_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well hello everyone! I bring bearing a gift! In chapter form. So this chapter is sort of a break from the angst, I felt that it was becoming a little bit overwhelming. Also, I got some hate for having the Brittberry pairing, and I thought it would be good to sort address my decision here. I believe Brittberry is a completely under-rated pairing, and I felt like exploring it , and I will explore it to it's fullest potential. So if that bothers anybody, I apologize, but I am NOT changing my decision. That being said, for those of you who still are loyal to the story, I thank you. Thanks for sticking with it, and having faith in the pairings. **

**P.S. I don't own Glee. But reviews would still be really, really nice. I love and appreciate it all. **

Santana was a mess, to put it lightly. The whole ordeal with the Glee club earlier had her on edge. She felt like she had been betrayed in the worst way, even if it was just Finn being an asshole. The Latina wasn't one to let her problems get the best of her, but right now, as she sat in Quinn's driveway waiting for the blonde girl to gather her things for their day with Rachel and Brittany, Santana let her worries sink in.

'_I should have known this would happen. I shouldn't have been so stupid to believe that everybody would be happy for us. What the hell was I thinking? Q and I would come out, and Finnocence would run over and suffocate us in a giant hug? They would all sing Melissa Etheridge and the Indigo Girls in honor of us? And what about Quinn! I promised to protect her. Dios mio, estoy una idiota.'  
><em>

Santana was brought out of her mental assault on herself by her car door opening and closing. She glanced over at Quinn for a second and found a new wave of emotion hitting her. Quinn must have noticed that the smile sent in her direction was forced, because the blonde leaned over the console to pull Santana into a bone crushing hug.

Santana stiffened at the unexpected contact, but immediately relaxed into Quinn's embrace. The Latina felt her tears spill over, but she couldn't bring herself to care. This breakdown had been brewing like a storm for the past hour or so, and Santana knew there was no stopping it once those first tears got out. Quinn had to hold her breath as she felt the brunette collapse against her fully, Santana's entire weight shaking against her own body.

"Shhh San, it's okay, please it's okay I promise." Quinn whispered to the smaller girl convulsing in her arms.

Santana barely registered what Quinn was saying, all she could do was grip the blonde girl tighter as she let loose.

"He's an asshole, Santana. We all know that." Quinn continued, her hand raking through Santana's dark locks. "Mr. Schue took care of him, and the rest of the club has our backs."

"My fault." Santana rasped out. "I'm so damn stupid."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, silently wondering how any of this was Santana's fault.

"What are you talking about?" the blonde inquired.

Santana pulled away from Quinn then, and began wiping at her eyes. "I should have known Frankenteen was going to pull something, but I went ahead and put you in a dangerous situation because I wanted people to back the fuck off of you."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "It takes two to tango, Santana. I wanted people to know as well, and I especially wanted Finn to stop trying to ask me out."

Santana shook her head. "It's not the same Q! I'm supposed to protect you! But instead, I let Finn get all up in your grill. I should have beaten his ass when I had the chance. That damn pendejo."

"Santana, I'm going to tell you this once, and only once. I appreciate your protectiveness, I really do, it's usually adorable, but today you scared the crap out of me."

At Quinn's words, Santana felt her world fall apart. _"Good going Lopez, she's scared of you now.' _the Latina thought bitterly

"No, don't get that look." Quinn said, noticing the guilt spread across Santana's face.

Santana looked at the blonde curiously, her eyes pleading Quinn to continue.

"I'm not afraid of you, San, and don't try to make up some kind of excuse, because I know that's what you were thinking."

Santana felt her mouth drop open in awe of how well Quinn knows her. She was about to utter some sort of an apology before Quinn cut her off.

"I was afraid for you." the blonde admitted as she moved her hand to stroke Santana's cheek.

Santana sighed gently and leaned into Quinn's touch. "I'm sorry."

Quinn nodded, acknowledging the apology. "Don't be, it's just, seeing you next to Finn, it just hit me. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, and I know you have this notion in your head that you're the knight in shining armor, but what about me? I want to protect you too, and I can't do that if you're picking fights with people three times your size."

Santana swallowed hard. She had never stopped to think about how Quinn felt about the situation. The Latina was so used to being the strong one; that was just the way things were. When her mother left, Santana picked up the broken pieces of her father. She would be home from school on time to clean up the house and to start dinner for her dad. Santana would do anything for the people she loves, including taking a few swings from the oversized oaf that is Finn Hudson, but never did she stop to think how Quinn would feel about her heroine persona.

"I am so, so sorry querida." Santana sobbed out, the tears beginning to spill out from behind her eyelids once again. "I shouldn't be so selfish."

Quinn sighed heavily. "Don't apologize, I understand you like having control, and I know that Finn deserved to get his ass kicked, but please, if it happens again, leave it to Puck or Mike. I can't lose you, Santana."

The Latina nodded into Quinn's hand. Everything the blonde had just said made total sense to Santana. _'If I want this to work out with Q, I have to stop the badass charade.'_ Santana thought to herself before clearing her throat to speak.

"You're right Q, about everything. I'm so sorry I didn't think about how any of this would affect you, and I promise to let the guys deal with Finnessa."

Quinn smiled and Santana felt the blonde girl wipe at the tear tracks that now stained her face. She leaned in once again, the feeling of Quinn's fingers against her cheeks was too good to resist. The Latina had to hold back a gasp when she felt Quinn's lips connect with hers. Santana kissed back eagerly, her tongue shot out of her own mouth to lick at Quinn's lips, begging for entrance. When Quinn finally obliged, Santana set out to explore the taller girl's mouth with all the love she could pour into the kiss. Unfortunately the kiss had to end, for one, Santana was pretty sure that neither girl could breathe that well, and they did have to get to the mall to hang out with Brittany and Rachel. Santana begrudgingly pulled away and placed a chaste kiss on the slightly swollen pair of lips that belonged to Quinn.

"Thank you." Santana said sincerely. "For putting up with me, and for kissing like that."

Quinn laughed heartily. "You're welcome, on both accounts." 

Santana flashed the blonde girl a smile before pulling out of Quinn's driveway and heading towards Lima's excuse of a mall. The fact that Quinn could make Santana feel so much better with the simplest of actions and words never ceased to amaze the brunette. Within a few minutes Santana was parking her car in the lot outside the mall and getting out to help her girlfriend out of her seatbelt.

They walked hand in hand into the mall, ignoring the stares from some of the elderly shoppers. Before long they found their friends sitting next to each other at a table in the middle of the food court. Brittany had one arm resting on the table, and another slung around Rachel's shoulders. The smaller brunette was laughing as she fed Brittany a French fry.

Santana felt her heart flood with warmth at the sight of her best friend so happy. Sure, there was a time where Brittany and Santana had fooled around, but both had realized that it was to fill a void. For the Latina, Brittany was as close as she could get to Quinn without actually being with her, and for Brittany, Santana was just someone to be with, someone who wouldn't hurt her or expect too much from her. They had one of the most genuine friendships of all time, and Santana was more than ecstatic that her better half had finally found someone who could love her.

"Hey guys!" Quinn yelled out from across the court.

Brittany and Rachel looked up, and noticing it was Quinn and Santana walking towards them, waved enthusiastically.

"Sanny! Come here, you have to try these French fries." Brittany said as the other girls finally reached their table.

Santana smiled before sitting down on the blue eyed blondes' other side. She gave Brittany a fist bump and nodded at Rachel before reaching out to steal a fry. Her eyes widened at the taste, and she grabbed another one.

"God, I forgot how good junk food is. I am so glad we quit Cheerios." Santana stated as she ate the greasy food.

Quinn laughed from her place next to Santana. "Could you imagine if Sue caught us eating this crap while on the squad?"

"She'd freaking kill us! Suicide laps until we died." Santana said seriously, and at that everybody laughed.

Brittany eyed the food carefully. "It would totally be worth it though."

"Hell yeah, Britts." Santana agreed.

"So, I'm guessing you both want an explanation as to when Brittany and I started dating." Rachel said, looking back and forth between Santana and Quinn.

"Yeah, hello to you too, Rachel." Santana replied sarcastically, earning a nudge from Quinn.

The Latina shot the blonde a half serious glare, before muttering an apology.

"It's quite alright, Santana. I understand that this might be a little uncomfortable, but I assure you that I have worked on my rambling and I will tone it down when we are all together."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "That's your idea of toning it down?"

"Santana" Brittany and Quinn said warningly.

The scolded girl hung her head. _'Damn it, I can't win if both of them team up against me. That's like kryptonite.'_

"God, I'm sorry! You just make it so damn easy, Berry." Santana apologized again.

Rachel offered her a small smile. "It's okay, really."

Santana smiled and held her fist out for Rachel to bump. The singer looked like she was meeting Barbra Streisand, but connected her fist with Santana's. Quinn and Brittany smirked at each other, knowing Santana and Rachel would soon have the lezbromance of the century.

"Alright Rachel, spill it." Santana said as she laced her and Quinn's fingers together.

Brittany started giggling. "You called her Rachel!"

Santana just rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, I guess I can be nice now huh?"

Rachel laughed and pressed a kiss to Brittany's cheek. "Well, I'd like to say that we had some great romantic gesture, but really this one came up to me in the choir room one afternoon asking if I could help her write an original song for Regionals."

"I really liked her song, My Headband, and I wanted help with my song." Brittany cut in.

"Yes, and your song was very good sweetheart, I can't wait to suggest we sing it for Nationals.." Rachel said, earning a blush from Brittany.

"Okay, okay, enough with the looks get on with the story!" Santana urged on, growing impatient.

"Well one night we were sitting on my bed, and Brittany was playing with my hair. I don't know what came over me, but I kissed her, and she reciprocated, but afterwards she ran out."

Brittany frowned slightly. "I didn't mean too, I was just scared. I'm sorry."

Rachel shook her head. "I've already told you, it's forgotten. You're my tiny dancer now, remember?"

Santana faked a gag at the sweet kiss that took place then, but Quinn smiled and squeezed her hand gently.

"What happened next?" Quinn inquired curiously.

"Well I wrote "Get it Right" because I thought I did something wrong, and I thought maybe Brittany would forgive me if she knew how I was feeling." Rachel continued on.

"It totally worked too!" Brittany cut in again.

Rachel smiled. "Yes, after we won at Regionals, Britt pulled me aside backstage and kissed me."

"Then I asked her to be my girlfriend!" Brittany finished happily.

Santana smiled at her best friend before turning her gaze to Rachel. The Latina laughed silently as she saw the other girl swallow hard, obviously nervous. Santana decided then to put the singer out of her misery.

"You're pretty chill, Rachel."

Quinn laughed at the look of relief that flooded Rachel's features. "Yeah, Rachel, what Santana said."

Brittany clapped her hands together and stood up to wrap Quinn and Santana in a hug. "Thank you guys, really, this means so much to me."

Santana nodded. "Come on, there's a Dance Dance Revolution machine in the arcade that's just calling my name. Britts, I'm going to kick your ass this time."

Brittany laughed. "You wish!"

"Oh chica, you are so going down" Santana said before running off in the direction of the arcade. Brittany trailed behind her slightly, yelling at her friend to slow down.

Quinn and Rachel were left looking at each other, shaking their heads at their girlfriends. The blonde was the first to speak.

"So my new friend, would you care to play air hockey?"

Rachel answered by linking her arm with Quinn's and running to the arcade, just like Brittany and Santana had done moments ago. 

The girls decided to call it quits after spending two hours in the arcade. They left the mall in high spirits. Brittany, as was expected, had beaten Santana at Dance Dance Revolution no less than twelve times. The tall dancer was now gloating happily as she and Rachel walked their friends to Santana's car.

"Britts, I love you to death and everything, but if I hear one more victory screech I will freeze your bra tonight." Santana spat out as she climbed into her car.

"Don't listen to her, B. I'll make sure the sore loser goes nowhere near your bra."

Santana rolled her eyes. "You're supposed to stick up for me Q! I'm your girlfriend."

"Yeah, but I like Brittany better." Quinn responded jokingly as she fixed her seatbelt.

The Latina feigned hurt. "You're in trouble now, preciosa."

Quinn stuck her tongue out at Santana, and before the brunette had a chance to make a comment about how that tongue could be put to better use, Rachel knocked on her car door window.

"Just follow my car, okay?"

Santana mock saluted Rachel, who returned the salute with enthusiasm. Brittany looked at them confused.

"Rach, are you and Sanny joining the army or something?" Santana heard Brittany ask Rachel as she climbed into the singer's car.

The Latina shook her head happily before turning to look at Quinn. "Who would have thought that Brittany would be dating Rachel Berry?"

Quinn chuckled. "Not me. But hell, she's happy, and I actually really like Rachel." 

Santana nodded her head before pulling out of the parking lot to follow Rachel's car. They reached the brunettes' house faster than anticipated, and soon enough Santana was making herself at home on Rachel's couch with Quinn while Brittany and Rachel changed into their bathing suits.

"You guys better be down here within five minutes. No joke." Santana yelled up the stairs once she heard giggles from the future Broadway stars' bedroom.

"Oh be quiet you." Quinn said as she snuggled into Santana's side. "We still have to change, and the more time they take, the more time I have with you."

Santana answered with pressing what she intended to be a quick kiss to Quinn's lips. The blonde girl, on the other hand had other plans because the second Santana's lips met hers, she moved so that she was straddling the Latina's hips and kissed back fiercely. Santana had enough sense to bring her hands to rest on Quinn's back, so she could have some type of control in the situation.

Just as she was about to move her hands southward to Quinn's ass, Santana heard a throat clear from behind her. _'Oh fucking great.'_ the Latina thought as Quinn jumped off her, blushing at the intrusion.

Brittany and Rachel were standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking at the pair on the couch while trying not to laugh.

"And you were yelling at us." Rachel said accusingly.

Quinn buried her head in Santana's neck, trying to hide her blush.

"Oh callate, Rachel. Like you didn't just get your mack on with Britts up in your room."

Now it was Rachel's turn to blush. "Well yes, but this is my house! I can kiss her if I want to!"

Santana stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm busting on you, munchkin. Now, where's your bathroom, 'cause I wants to get my hot tubing on and I can't do that in jeans and a t-shirt."

Rachel shook her head. "Your grammar is horrendous. But go up the stairs and to the left. Brittany and I will be downstairs in the basement, getting our "hot tubing" on."

"You learn fast, Berry. Good job." Santana said as she ran up the stairs, Quinn trailing her with their bags. 

As soon as the bathroom door shut Santana pushed Quinn up against it. The brunette attached her lips to Quinn's neck, sucking and biting at the soft skin she found there. Quinn let out a loud moan when Santana managed to place her thigh in between Quinn's legs. Smirking to herself, Santana thrust her weight into Quinn, eliciting another moan from the girl beneath her.

"Santana." Quinn pleaded quietly, grinding her hips against the Latina's thigh.

Santana was deep in thought. Surely there had to be some kind of law against fucking your girlfriend against your friend's bathroom door. Sighing in defeat, Santana was about to pull away from Quinn, but she made the mistake of looking at the blonde girl.

"San." Quinn repeated. "Please."

Santana let out a shaky breath before taking of her shirt, and shedding her pants. When she turned back to Quinn, she found her girlfriend naked, and couldn't help but laugh.

"Eager much, Q?" Santana said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up."

Santana laughed before pressing herself against Quinn, her hand immediately going downwards to where Quinn needed her most. She pressed hard against the blonde girl's clit, enjoying the cry that escaped Quinn's throat.

Santana gasped when she felt Quinn do the same to her, hesitating for a moment before entering her with two fingers. The Latina let out a moan before thrusting her hips down to give herself more friction. She sped up her own movements and before long both girls were coming undone with each other's names on their lips.

"I love you, Santana." Quinn managed to get out in between gasping for air.

Santana felt her stomach contract with butterflies. "I love you too, Quinn."

Santana leaned up slightly to press a kiss to Quinn's lips before moving away to pull her bathing suit on. She gestured for Quinn to do the same as she put away their clothes.

"Who knew you were such a horndog, Q." Santana said as they walked down the stairs to Rachel's basement.

Quinn's eyes widened in horror. "Shut up! They'll hear you." 

Santana laughed as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Rachel's basement was huge. There was a mini-stage, liquor cabinet, and couches against the walls. Towards the very back there was a door, and judging by the splashing sounds coming from that direction Santana was willing to bet that's where the hot tub was.

"Hey you guys, we're coming in so you best be decent." Santana yelled from just outside.

Brittany's laugh carried out from inside the room. "We just finished its okay!"

"BRITTANY!"

Quinn and Santana looked at each other before laughing at their friend's forwardness. The pair walked in to see Rachel sitting against Brittany in the hot tub, obviously trying to sink away from the embarrassment. Santana settled into the scorching hot water before extending her hand out to Quinn. The blonde took it willingly and allowed herself to be pulled into Santana's lap.

"Don't worry Rach" Santana started with a grin on her face. "Q and I totally just got it on in your bathroom."

"SANTANA!" Quinn yelled out.

The Latina just smirked. _'Hell if Britts and Rachel got it on, there should be no reason why we couldn't get it on.'_

"I'm just keeping it real querida." Santana stated with a shrug.

"Well, I sincerely hope you didn't make a mess of my bathroom." Rachel said with a sly smile.

Santana reached her fist across to Rachel for a fist bump. "I knew there was a reason why I liked you, Berry."

Rachel returned the fist bump eagerly, earning a whoop from Brittany.

"See guys, I told you we would all be great friends!"

Rachel smiled gently at the taller blonde. "You were right, Britt. You're always right."

"She really is." Quinn said. "She knows everything."

Brittany beamed. "That's because I'm totally people smart. Book smart, not so much, but I know people."

"Hell yeah B. You're like a genius." Santana stated as she tightened her hold on Quinn. 

That night, after all the excitement had died down, and Rachel had shown Santana and Quinn to the guest room before retiring to her own with Brittany, Santana took a minute to think about how much her life has changed in the past three months.

The Glee club was headed to Nationals, prom was fast approaching, and Santana pretty much had the most amazing person ever as a girlfriend. There was no doubt in her mind that Santana would be going to prom with Quinn. _'Everybody is going to be jealous of me when I walk in that gym with the greatest girl at the school.'_ Santana thought happily. Not to mention that her best friend finally found somebody worth her time and Santana found an epic lezbro in Rachel Berry.

Now, as she lay in the really soft bed that inhabited Rachel's guest room, watching as Quinn's chest rose and fell with every deep breath she took in her sleep, Santana felt like nothing could touch her. It didn't matter that Finn was being an ass and it definitely didn't matter that she was probably going to be on the receiving end of a slushy facial on Monday, because as long as she had Quinn there really was nothing that could keep her upset for long.

'_We still have to come out to our parents, but that's a worry for another day.'_ Santana thought before wrapping her arms around Quinn and nestling in for a well deserved slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone, here's a new chapter! Surprisingly I don't really have a rant for you guys this time, so I just hope you like this chapter, it's a lot less fluffy than usual, but trust me, this chapter was needed so our girl's could sort out some of their past troubles. Anyways, thank you for all your reviews, they make me happy since I don't own Glee. Reviews = Love my dears, so leave me some! I love hearing from you all.  
><strong>

Over the past few months of dating Santana, Quinn had come accustomed to waking up either in Santana's arms or holding said girl. It was something that she looked forward to when she went to sleep at night, knowing that in the morning she would wake up to someone she loved. However this morning, when she woke up in Rachel's guest bed, Santana was gone.

'_Ugh what the, where is she?'_ Quinn thought as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got out of bed.

Quinn slowly made her way down to Rachel's kitchen after changing out of her pajamas. The blonde could hear Brittany talking excitedly about who knows what. _'Most likely ducks.'_ Quinn thought with a smile.

When she finally entered the kitchen, Quinn was met with a sight that should only be in movies. Rachel was flipping pancakes while swaying back and forth, singing along to some song that was playing on the radio, Brittany was dancing on a countertop while rambling off plans of things she wanted to do with her girlfriend today, and poor Santana was silently banging her head off the table she sat at, muttering curses in Spanish.

Quinn shook her head, needing a moment to take in everything that was going on. She felt herself smile at how utterly ridiculous her friends were, because honestly, a few months ago she never would have imagined having such an amazing group of people she could fall back on. Sure, Mr. Schuester preached about how the Glee club protected each other and how they're one big happy family, but in light of recent events Quinn felt that these three girls in front of her were the true family. _'Even Rachel. Wow, I never saw this coming. Me, Quinn Fabray, dating Santana Lopez, and becoming best friends with Rachel Berry.'_

Quinn walked over to where Santana was sitting and placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder. Santana jumped slightly, but noticing that it was Quinn who had snuck up behind her, smiled and pulled the taller girl into her lap.

"Well good morning to you too." Quinn said as she burrowed her head into the crook of Santana's neck.

Santana mumbled some sort of a response before pressing a kiss to Quinn's forehead. Quinn just chuckled to herself.

"And I thought I wasn't a morning person." she said while tracing little shapes on Santana's exposed thighs.

"Yeah well Streisand over there has been singing and dancing for the past twenty minutes and I just wants to eat something before I pass out from starvation." Santana said, emphasizing the end of her sentence to Rachel with a flick of her wrist.

Brittany jumped down from the counter she was dancing on and walked over to Santana, ruffling the girl's hair. "Rachel's cooking is totally worth the wait, Miss Grumpy Gils."

"Grumpy Gils? Really, B? You need to stop watching Finding Nemo." Santana muttered, clearly trying to act annoyed at her best friend.

Rachel huffed as she placed a stack of pancakes in front of Brittany and Santana. "You are truly the most impatient person I know, Santana. Also, Brittany can watch whatever she likes."

Brittany beamed at the pint sized diva before leaning in to place a kiss on her cheek. Rachel giggled and walked back over to her stove to get Quinn her own pancakes, and make a fruit salad for herself.

"Annnnnd here you are, Quinn." Rachel said as she sat down next to the blonde.

Quinn thanked Rachel and eagerly dug into her breakfast. Her eyes shot open at the first taste. _'Damn, Britt was right, this is amazing.'_ the blonde thought as she chewed happily.

"Shit Berry, we should have been friends a long time ago." Santana said with a mouthful of food.

Quinn laughed in agreement. "Seriously Rachel, this is awesome."

"Thank you very much, Quinn. Santana, I implore you, please do not talk with your mouth full. It's not very attractive."

To that Santana stuck her tongue out at Rachel, who pretended to gag. Quinn looked at Brittany and both girls rolled their eyes. _'And the lezbromance strikes again.'_

After helping Rachel clean up and exchanging an unholy amount of fist bumps, Quinn and Santana drove back to Santana's house for some alone time. Quinn noticed an extra car in the Latina's driveway, and sent a questioning glance to Santana as she parked her car. There was something off about the way Santana was acting. Her face was pale and she was staring off into space.

"Hey" Quinn said as she placed her hand on top of Santana's own shaking one. "Are you alright?"

Santana visibly gulped before shaking her head. "That's my mom's car."

Quinn felt her stomach contract unpleasantly. She knew Santana had mom issues, and who could blame her after what had happened. Quinn could relate in a way, things were still a little shaky with her own mother, but they were getting better. Her mom at least put up an effort to fix the mistake that Russell Fabray had made nearly a year ago, Santana's mother could really care less what happened to her daughter, and that made Quinn physically ill. But still, as much as Quinn did not want to witness this confrontation, she had to be there for Santana, if not as her girlfriend then as her best friend.

"I'm here." Quinn said, not knowing what else to say.

Santana turned slowly to look at Quinn. Her eyes were glossy from unshed tears, and Quinn could tell immediately that these were angry tears. The blonde had known from an early age that no matter how hard of an act Santana put up, her true feelings could be seen in her eyes. Right now all Quinn could see was hurt. Hurt with a bit of hatred mixed in.

"Let's go see what the home wrecker wants." the Latina said coldly.

Quinn shuddered at the tone of Santana's voice. The car door next to her slammed suddenly, and the blonde looked up to see Santana storming towards her house. _'Oh well shit. This is going to be bad.'_ Quinn thought as she quickly got out of the car and ran after Santana.

"Santana! Wait up!" Quinn yelled as she ran towards the smaller girl.

"No! I'm about to give this sorry excuse for a mom a piece of my mind."

Quinn growled to herself and pushed herself to run faster. She finally got a hold of Santana just as the other girl reached her front porch. Santana struggled to get out of Quinn's grip on her wrist, but the blonde would not allow it so she stopped moving. Quinn gave a tug and brought her free hand up to rest on Santana's shoulder. The Latina looked at her then and unexpectedly lurched forward to capture Quinn's lips in a furious kiss.

After Quinn was sure that their kiss had proved to dissipate some of Santana's anger, she broke apart and placed their foreheads together. Santana was breathing heavily, partially from kissing Quinn and partially from trying to keep herself together.

"You need to calm down." Quinn started, but was cut off with a growl.

"No I fucking don't. That deadbeat _puta_ is waltzing around my house like she didn't walk out on me and my dad." Santana spat angrily.

"I know that!" Quinn said hurriedly. "Look, let's just go in there, see what she has to say, and if she's a complete ass, you can give her a verbal beat down. Hell, I'll even help! Just calm down, please, for me."

Santana sighed heavily at the Quinn's request. Quinn knew throwing in the "for me" was a cop out, but she really needed to get Santana's temper under control.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this because you said that." Santana said before taking a few calming breaths and holding her hand out for Quinn to take.

Quinn arched an eyebrow but linked their fingers all the same. "What about your mom?"

At that question Santana let out a mocking laugh. "Do you really think I give a shit about what she thinks?"

Quinn internally slapped herself on the forehead. _'I think today might be the day I die. Well, in that case, I think I'll give Brittany my collection of headbands. And hell, Rachel can have my clothes, they'll be a little big on her but that's okay, anything is better than argyle. And- oh shit we're walking.'_

The blonde girl was brought out of her thoughts by Santana pulling her into her house. Santana looked around angrily, searching for the woman who had promised she would never leave her, only to do just that. Quinn winced as Santana slammed the door, and held her breath as she heard someone come running from the living room.

"Oh mija, it's just you." Santana's mother said while clutching a hand at her heart. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Quinn felt Santana squeeze her hand, looking for reassurance. Quinn squeezed back lightly.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked, clearly not up for small talk.

Quinn flinched at how closed off the brunette sounded. The blonde could almost feel the hatred laced in with Santana's sad attempt to remain emotionless and by the look on Mariel Lopez, she felt it too.

"Mija, don't be like that. I never wanted this to happen."

Santana scoffed at the blatant lie. "You're kidding me right? If you didn't want this to happen, you would never have cheated on papi. He loved you! He still does actually, even after you did that shit to him!"

Quinn felt oddly satisfied when Mariel recoiled at Santana's words. The older woman looked like someone had kicked her in the gut, and Quinn couldn't help but wonder if she would have actually preferred that over having her daughter call her out.

"Santana por favor, escúchame. Me puede explicar. Soy tu madre." Mariel whispered out in her native language.

"No. No soy tu hija. ¡Fuera de aquí!"

Quinn couldn't believe what was unfolding in front of her. Sure, she had expected things to be tense, but to hear Santana tell her mother to get out was going to a whole other level. _'God, all I need is a bag of popcorn and 3-D glasses and I'll have the whole movie experience.'_ she thought bitterly.

"Santana, I am so very sorry for everything. I never meant to hurt you or ruin my marriage. I am so proud of you mija, for taking care of papi when I could not."

"God this is so typical!" Santana fumed. "You come in here, trying to apologize for doing something unforgivable, drop a bomb like divorcing papi on me, and then you run off and go to whatever piece of man action you can find."

Quinn gasped loudly and pulled gently on Santana's hand, silently telling her that she had gone a bit too far. This small action did not go unnoticed, and Mariel looked at the girls exchange with shocked eyes.

"¿Qué fue eso? Mrs. Lopez asked quietly while staring at their interlinked hands.

Santana glanced at Quinn then, and in that moment Quinn felt all of her doubts crumble away. She nodded slightly at the brunette standing next to her, and Santana smiled graciously.

"Quinn es mi novia, _mami."_ Santana said putting emphasis on the last word.

"No." Mariel said simply. "You're confused. It's my fault for leaving you. Don't worry mija, we will fix this."

Quinn was about to make a comment but realized it really wasn't her place to get involved in Santana's family issues even if they concerned her. So, the blonde just bit her tongue and grasped Santana's hand tighter.

"Tu eres loca! Estoy enamorado con Quinn. Pero, usted no sabe sobre el amor, que tu mami?" Santana sneered.

Quinn held her breathe as Mariel shook her head in disgust. "You were right. You're not my daughter. No daughter of mine is a lesbiana."

And with those final venomous words, Santana's mother walked out of the house, leaving Quinn alone with a furious Santana. As Quinn listened to Mariel's car speed away, Santana was trying her hardest to keep her composure. The Latina began pacing in her living room, muttering angrily to herself as she ran her hands through her dark hair. Quinn cautiously walked over to Santana and placed her hand on the pacing girl's waist.

"San" Quinn started, only to be cut off by the brunette.

"No, Q, just don't. I cannot talk right now; I'm too pissed off."

'_Okay that hurt, but it's understandable.'_ Quinn thought before nodding her head.

"I can't believe her damn nerve! Who the hell does she think she is, coming here and starting shit with me?"

"Santana, I" Quinn trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"And what the hell was that shit about me not being her daughter because I'm a lesbian? Seriously! How can she go from saying she's proud of me and all that bullshit, but the second she finds out I'm with you I get disowned?" Santana said as she kicked at the couch that was in her way.

Quinn just kept silent, hoping that soon enough Santana would calm down and they could talk about what had happened. All of that hope went out the window when a loud crash rang out. Quinn looked around for Santana fearing the worse, but what she saw literally broke her heart.

Santana had flung her purse at the huge family portrait that hung in front of her fireplace. The picture frame shattered, and now the Latina was working on pulling it off the wall to throw it. Quinn couldn't help to find the irony in the situation. Santana's mother had shattered their family with her lies, and now Santana was shattering all the memories of her mother.

"Santana, stop! You're going to get hurt!" Quinn said as she ran over to the sobbing girl.

"JODER!" Santana bellowed as she cut her had on a stray piece of glass. "Fucking damn it!"

"Jesus, San! What did I tell you?" Quinn scolded while pulling Santana to her kitchen.

Quinn pushed Santana to sit at her table and handed her some paper towels to stop some of the bleeding before running over to the cabinet where she knew Dr. Lopez kept the first aid kit. The blonde girl grabbed the kit and ran back to Santana. She sat on the chair next to the Latina, who shot her an apologetic half-smile. Quinn returned the smile before turning her attention to Santana's hand.

"This is probably going to hurt, Santana, but I have to clean this up." Quinn warned as she pulled out an alcohol prep from its package.

Santana nodded, and Quinn took that as the cue to go ahead and get it over with. Carefully, Quinn used the paper towels to clean up the excess blood, which thankfully wasn't flowing as much as before. Once she was satisfied with her job she brought the prep to Santana's palm, wiping away the dried blood. Quinn felt bad when she heard Santana take in a sharp breath, but she reminded herself that this needed to be done, and that the smaller girl had brought this upon herself.

"There we go." Quinn said as she finished cleaning up the wound. It really wasn't that bad, just a small gash, but still Quinn wanted to be safe. She took out some butterfly stitches and stuck two of them on the cut. _'Just in case.' _the blonde thought as she applied some Neosporin to a gauze pad. She then placed the gauze on Santana's hand and reached behind her to grab a pack of rolling gauze.

"You're lucky I was a girl scout." she muttered as she started bandaging Santana's hand.

Santana laughed slightly. "My dad's a doctor, Quinn. I think I know how this shit works."

Quinn rolled her eyes as she finished wrapping up Santana's hand. "Alright, that should hold it, but I don't want you to move your hand for a little bit, just so I know the stitches will stick."

Santana nodded before standing up and wrapping her arms around Quinn. Quinn sighed and hugged back.

"I'm mad at you, just so you know." Quinn whispered.

Santana pulled away and shot Quinn a dirty look before grabbing a broom and dustpan to go clean up the remnants of her outburst in the living room. "Whatever."

Quinn let out an exasperated sigh before following Santana. Quinn was getting pissed, Santana was working on her last nerve, and she really did not want to add more drama to the Latina's life but she could feel her own temper flaring.

"Knock it off already." Quinn said as Santana finished sweeping up the glass on her floor and turned to face her, brow furrowed.

"Knock what off?" Santana huffed out as she fell back onto her couch.

'_I am so not in the mood for mind games.'_ Quinn thought as she sat next to her girlfriend.

"This attitude you have! Look, I get it San, what happened today really sucked." Quinn crossed her arms. "But you do not have to take it out on me when all I'm doing is trying to help."

Santana turned to look at Quinn incredulously. "Well I'm sorry if I'm a little on edge. Something about seeing my mother throw insults at my life and my love for you pissed me off."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I understand it hurt, but you can stop with the snark."

"I'm not being snarky! I'm upset, and I'm sorry but I think I deserve to be able to feel this way." Santana spat back.

Quinn knew things were getting out of control. This was the type of fighting that had led to the silent treatment for weeks back when the girls were just friends, but somehow, Quinn couldn't find it in herself to care. She had been suffering the same amount of stress with her own family problems, but she never took it out on Santana.

"You don't have to take it out on me!" Quinn repeated angrily. "I'm trying to make this better, Santana! I understand what you're going through."

Santana let out a sarcastic laugh. "Pardon my French, but you have no fucking idea what I'm going through right now."

That was it; that was the final straw. Quinn felt her anger boil over into the red zone. _'How dare she say that, after everything that we've been through together, after all the shit I put up with last year?'_ Quinn knew there was no turning back, and she just had to let lose her anger.

"I have no idea? Are you freaking kidding me right now?" Quinn snarled as she stood up from the couch.

"Yep, that's right! You have NO idea." Santana said mockingly as she looked up at Quinn.

"Oh yeah, you're right!" Quinn said before taking a deep breath. "Because I definitely didn't get knocked up last year, kicked out of my house, disowned by my father, alienated by my school, and I definitely didn't have to give up my daughter, the one person who would love me unconditionally."

Quinn watched as Santana's expression went from angry to hurt and then filled with regret. Her eyes shone with remorse, and in the past that would have been enough for Quinn. She would have forgiven Santana on the spot and wrapped her arms around her in a back breaking hug, but right now, in this moment, Quinn was too far gone to even consider calming down. So she continued her verbal assault.

"But wait! I think I know why you seem to think that I don't know how you feel! It must be because YOU left me. The second you found out about my pregnancy, you ran! You abandoned me when I needed you the most. Hell you even went as far as to fuck around with Puck, who newsflash was the father of my child. But none of that mattered to you did it, Santana? So long as you were on top of the pyramid."

Santana stuttered out an apology, but Quinn would not let herself buy it. "No. You don't get to say you're sorry. Not now. All I've done is support you. These past few months have been amazing for me, but now I don't know if it's enough. I can't be abandoned again, Santana. I can't let you hurt me."

Somehow Santana found her voice at these words. "Quinn please, I'm sorry. You're right, I'm so sorry. I'm just fucking like her. I'm just like my mom."

Quinn wanted to accept the apology, she really did, but then she would have proved nothing to Santana, and they would go on pretending that this never happened. The blonde girl wanted Santana to think about things, she wanted the Latina to see that she hurt her. However hearing Santana compare herself to her mother pulled at Quinn's heart and she felt her resolve slip a little.

"No you're not like her at all." Quinn said firmly. "But I can't be here right now."

Santana tried to argue, but Quinn put her finger up. _'I need to do this.'_ she reminded herself.

"Look, I'm going to go for a walk to clear my head. I suggest you do the same, and maybe, and I mean that Santana, maybe after we both cool down I'll come back."

Santana nodded in defeat. "Okay. Text me when you're ready."

"I will." Quinn said as she walked out of Santana's living room and out the door. She pretended that the sobs she heard coming from the house were a figment of her imagination as she hopped off the Latina's porch and walked down the block.

As she walked Quinn thought about how she had let things escalate to the point that they did. Surely she had better control than that, she was the level headed one in her and Santana's relationship. The pain of being told that she didn't understand, when she most certainly did, was just too much for Quinn. She had been through hell and back, on her own, and Santana had no right to say the things she said.

'_I still love her. I do, I just need to calm down before I go back there and ruin the best relationship I've ever had.' _Quinn thought as she turned into an old park.

It was weird being there alone. The slides and monkey bars looked somewhat sinister ever since they were abandoned years ago. Memories of first meeting Santana on the old slide in front of her came rushing back and Quinn felt the tears slide down her cheeks. She moved to sit on the swings, and as she swung back and forth half-heartedly Quinn thought about everything that had happened to her last year. Would she be playing with Beth at the new park down the street had she kept her? Would Puck have been a good dad? Would Santana still love her, even if she had a daughter?

'_Yes.'_ Quinn thought. _'Puck would have been amazing, and Santana would still love me, and we would all take turns pushing Beth on the swings.'_

Quinn wiped at her eyes furiously. She was suddenly feeling very much alone and really ashamed of her actions earlier. She shouldn't have made the argument about her, but Quinn had been bottling up all of the hurt for a long time, and the damage had already been done.

'_But we can fix this.'_ Quinn thought as she pulled out her cell phone.

"**I'm good now, are you?" – Q**

She hit send and anxiously awaited a text back.

"**Yeah. Please come back? I need you so much right now." – S**

Quinn smiled at her phone, before sending a final text and jogging out of the creepy playground.

"**I'm on my way baby." – Q**

Quinn ran all the way back to Santana's house. She had a chance to make things right between them, and she didn't want to waste any time. As she turned into the familiar driveway Quinn smiled slightly. _'We'll be okay. We're going to make this right.'_ the hazel eyed girl thought as she threw open Santana's front door and walked in to meet her girlfriend standing nervously in front of her.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello again! So here's chapter 12! It's a little shorter than the last chapter, but it's an emotional roller coaster, so I hope that makes up for slacking a bit in the word department. Anyways, I don't own Glee, but reviews sure do fill the void. Thanks for all the notifications, I'm very thankful, and I can only hope that they'll continue. Anyways, Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ever since she was a young girl, Santana had always had a problem with lashing out at those closest to her. Over time it became second nature to her really, to bottle up her emotions, put on a strong act, and then when things got too tough to let loose on her family or friends. In the past a half hearted apology and a crooked grin could get her out of any trouble she found herself in. Right now, however, as she stood in front of Quinn, the only person besides Brittany who successfully tore down her defensive walls, Santana knew that she couldn't wiggle her way out of the this. She messed up, and she messed up bad.<p>

'_Joder.'_ Santana silently cursed as she averted her eyes to the floor. _'We've been standing here in silence for the past ten minutes. Say something idiota.'_

Santana rubbed furiously at her eyes with her good hand before taking a step closer to Quinn.

"Querida?" She asked, her voice wavering. "Querida, I am so sorry."

Quinn just stood there, not trusting herself to speak yet, for the fear of turning into a blubbering mess. Santana sighed heavily before taking another cautious step towards the blonde girl.

"I messed up. I get it. You know how I am Q. I'm an idiot sometimes." Santana chuckled nervously, hoping to get some sort of reaction out of her girlfriend.

"Well yes, but you're my idiot." Quinn let out before moving forward to wrap her arms around Santana.

Santana tensed for a second before melting into the warm embrace. She could feel all of the emotions she had attempted to keep down come surging forward, but then again this was always the case with Quinn. _'This girl brings out emotions in me that I didn't know existed.'_ Santana thought as she tightened her grip on the blonde girl. Sobs began to wrack her body and Santana was sure that if Quinn wasn't holding her, she would have collapsed to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn." Santana managed to get out in between her tears. "I'm so damn sorry."

Quinn just pulled Santana impossibly closer. "I know, I know. Calm down, San."

At those words Santana felt her heart clench. _'If only I listened to her earlier. None of this would have happened!'_

"You were right! You're always right. Fuck, Q, please tell me I didn't mess this up, you're the best thing that ever happened to me." Santana pleaded as she pulled away to look at Quinn.

"No, God no, we're going to be okay. We just need to go talk about some things." Quinn said as she brought her hand up to wipe away Santana's tears.

Santana felt herself nod and before she knew what was happening Quinn was pulling her towards the sectional in her living room. Quinn sat down first then motioned for Santana to sit next to her. Santana did as was requested of her, but still felt a little uneasy as she settled in close to Quinn. For the longest time flight always took priority over fight in the brunette's book, she opted to run away from serious talks, but now, after all they've been through already Santana would be damned if she gave up on Quinn. _'No chickening out Lopez. You can do this. Make things right for your girl.'_

"Quinn?" Santana started, her eyes glued to her heavily bandaged hand.

"Yeah baby?"

"I'm sorry I freaked out like that. It was just too hard. Seeing my mother like that, I mean. I just, I don't know Q, I lost it. I've never been so damn angry in my life." Santana said quietly, her hand slowly moving to rest on top of Quinn's.

Quinn eagerly laced her fingers between Santana's. "I understand. Really, Santana, I do. I was just as furious as you were, I just didn't go around smashing things."

The Latina looked away, ashamed of the way she had acted. "I'm really stupid, huh? I deserve some kind of award for dumbest person in the world."

Quinn chuckled softly and maneuvered her body so that she was now lying down on the giant couch. Santana eyed the blonde girl, not sure if she should lay with Quinn or not.

'_I'm pretty sure that was a sign, but I really don't want to overstep any boundaries.'_ Santana thought as she shifted slightly.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Quinn asked, confirming Santana's thoughts. "Come here, Lopez."

Santana smiled for what felt like the first time in days and snuggled in to Quinn's waiting arms. She sighed at the feeling of having the taller girl wrap her arms around her protectively. Quinn's perfume hit her like a freight train, an onslaught of vanilla and cinnamon that filled Santana to the brim with happiness. _'I could stay like this forever._

"I'm sorry I left like that, San. I just had to get out of here before I said something I didn't mean." Quinn broke the silence, her admission stinging Santana unintentionally.

"Yeah, you're not like me." Santana said softly, her hand caressing Quinn's cheek. "I didn't mean what I said about you not understanding, I just don't think much about what I say when I'm angry. That was real shitty of me to say, because you're the only person who understands all of me."

Quinn smiled as she pressed a soft kiss to Santana's palm. "Are you kidding me? I'm pretty sure I understand you better than you do!"

"You know, you're probably right about that." Santana laughed gently before moving closer to Quinn. "But really preciosa, are you okay? Is there anything wrong at home, because I'm not above going all Lima Heights on good ol' Judy."

Quinn shook her head slightly. "Everything is fine at home. I guess I just let out all of the hurt I had bottled up from last year when you said I didn't understand. I'm okay, Santana, really."

Santana picked up on the hint of sadness in Quinn's voice, and she wasn't about to let it go. It was rare for Quinn to unleash her anger like she did and Santana has been on the receiving end of a 'Blondie Beatdown', but even that was tame compared to the anger Santana saw tonight. That was the kind of pain that steamed from deep down, a type of hurt hidden by a smile and calm reassurance.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or you?" Santana said as she stared into Quinn's hazel eyes.

Quinn swallowed back the lump in her throat before squeezing her eyes shut to hold back the tears. Santana noticed this, and gently cradled the blonde into her. That simple gesture was all Quinn needed, and one lone tear made its way down her pale cheek, followed by another, and then another.

"I just – I miss her so much. Oh God, Santana, I miss my baby, I miss Beth." Quinn said as she collapsed into the Latina.

Santana was finding it very hard to keep her composure. She had no idea what to say to make Quinn feel better, so she just opted for running her fingers soothingly through blonde hair.

"I think about her every day. Every damn day, San. I wonder if she looks like me or if she looks like Puck. I wonder if she said her first word yet, or if she has a favorite food, but I won't ever find out these things, because I gave her away!"

Santana bit her lip. She had no idea how much Quinn was suffering. _'God she is literally breaking my heart right now.'_ Santana thought as she continued to hold her shaking girlfriend.

"I won't be there to see her first steps, or her first day of school. I won't be there when she gets hurt and needs her mom to kiss it better. I don't get that, because I'm not her mom now. I'm not her mom." Quinn sobbed out, her tears soaking through Santana's t-shirt.

"Shhh preciosa, shhh." Santana whispered into Quinn's ear. "You're still her mom, mi amor, you're still her mom. You did what's best for her, you know that."

"It's not the same, Santana. I almost kept her you know. She was just so small and beautiful. I wanted to keep her so bad." Quinn muttered against Santana's chest.

"But instead you did the best thing for her. You gave her to someone who could provide for her better than you could. You were sixteen, princesa. You sacrificed your own happiness, just so Beth could have a good life." Santana said as she pressed a kiss to the blonde girl's temple. "And I think that makes you the best mom in the whole world."

Quinn let out a strangled cry before crashing her lips against Santana's in a frantic kiss. Santana responded enthusiastically, her arm moving to pull Quinn flush against her as she deepened the kiss. She could taste the saltiness of the other girl's tears mixed in with her own lip gloss, and Santana was suddenly hooked. Before she even had the chance to encourage Quinn to take off her shirt, the blonde had already popped open the button of Santana's jeans.

"Are you-" Santana's question was cut off with a quick kiss.

"Don't even ask me that question." Quinn said as she yanked down Santana's pants.

Santana knew better than to argue, and hell she was already incredibly turned on, and after the day she had she sure deserved some loving, damn it.

"Why" Quinn paused to press a kiss to Santana's neck, causing a groan to come from the small brunette's throat. "are you so damn perfect?"

Santana let out a breathy laugh; she was finding it hard to concentrate on anything other than Quinn's lips that were sucking gently at her pulse point.

"I'm pretty sure what I said to you earlier makes me pretty far from perfect." Santana said, suppressing a moan.

Quinn stopped her ministrations so that she could look at Santana. "No, you're just an idiot sometimes, remember? You know exactly what to say to make me feel better, therefore you're perfect."

Santana felt her stomach drop at Quinn's admission. _'I don't think I could ever get used to this feeling.'_ the Latina thought before surging forward to capture Quinn's lips in a passionate kiss. She grazed her teeth over the taller girl's bottom lip, smiling gently when she felt Quinn buck her hips against her.

"Fuck, Quinn." She said as Quinn slipped her hand under Santana's shirt, her fingers trailing over the soft caramel skin she found there.

Quinn's hand continued to move higher at a painstakingly slow pace. Santana was close to yanking the blonde girl's hand upwards when she suddenly felt Quinn gently knead her right breast. _'Finally!'_ Santana thought as she let out a small moan.

Quinn seemed to come to her senses after hearing Santana moan. Her eyes snapped open, and in one fluid motion she unhooked Santana's bra. The Latina sat up slightly so she could take off her shirt, but found it to be a little difficult considering her right hand was wrapped up in gauze.

"Can you help me here?" Santana huffed; annoyed that she couldn't take off her shirt by herself.

Quinn laughed before slowly lifting the shirt up and over Santana's head. "Am I going to have to dress you later?" Quinn asked jokingly.

"Well maybe if someone didn't turn me into a freaking mummy." Santana snarked back.

Quinn shook her head. "I wouldn't have had to turn you into a mummy if someone had just listened to me!"

Santana sighed dramatically, knowing that Quinn had her there. The blonde girl was smirking down at her, obviously proud that she had gotten Santana to shut up. _'I think I know how to wipe that smirk off her face.'_ Santana thought as she pushed the straps of her bra off her shoulder. She congratulated herself in her head when Quinn's expression changed from smug to lustful.

Deciding that Quinn had enough torture, Santana removed her bra completely and playfully flung it at the girl straddling her hips. Quinn let out a guttural growl and tossed the bra to the floor before she leaned down and bit Santana's collarbone.

"Mierda!" Santana called out, her hands coming up to hold on to Quinn's hips.

Quinn smirked against Santana's chest. She really enjoyed getting these reactions out of her girlfriend, so she decided to be a little bold. Quinn slowly moved down until she was hovering over Santana's breast. She could feel the Latina's chest rise and fall against her head, and Quinn stuck her tongue out to run across Santana's nipple.

"Jesus Q! Stop. Teasing. Me." Santana shakily scolded. She was growing tired of the slow pace, she wanted, no she needed more.

Quinn bit down hard on Santana's nipple, ignoring the slight cry of pain from the other girl. She soothed her bite mark with her tongue before moving her hand downwards. When she reached the elastic band of Santana's panties, Quinn moved her body up so that she could kiss the smaller girl.

Santana eagerly took Quinn's lips in between her own. The kiss proved to wipe away all of the hurtful comments, the unintended pain that was inflicted to and upon each other earlier. It was gentle and unhurried, an intimate gesture to make up for all of the drama that had unfolded earlier. Santana gasped into the kiss when she felt Quinn's hand dive in between her folds, running up and down her slit slowly.

"Dios mio preciosa." Santana moaned out, her hand moving to dig at Quinn's back.

"I love you, Santana." Quinn whispered as she rubbed lazy circles around Santana's clit. "Please don't ever doubt that."

Santana's head lolled back onto the couch, her eyes squeezed shut as she thrust her hips against Quinn's hand, trying to create as much friction as possible.

"I know, Q." she managed to gasp out just as Quinn entered her with two fingers, the sensation was too much for Santana and she found herself unable to say anything else but how much she loved Quinn. "Te amo, querida. Te amo, Te amo, Te amo."

Quinn took that as her cue to speed up, so she thrusted as deep as possible at a rapid pace, all the while rubbing tight circles on Santana's clit with her thumb.

"Joder, Quinn, voy a, voy, ¡Joder! Ya voy, Quinn! Oh Dios, sí!" Santana all but screamed as she shuddered hard against Quinn's hand. Her entire body stiffened as she rode out her orgasm, her hand clutching at Quinn's back as she held on for dear life.

They stayed like that for awhile. Quinn's body pressed up against Santana's, Santana holding onto Quinn like she couldn't let go if she tried. After a few minutes passed Santana cleared her throat and relinquished her death grip on Quinn.

"That was fucking amazing, Q." Santana whispered into Quinn's hair.

"You're just trying to feed my ego."

Santana chuckled deep in her throat. "Your ego doesn't need my help."

"Hey!" Quinn said, swatting Santana gently on the thigh.

"I'd say I'm kidding, but I'm not. You have a HUGE ego." Santana continued on, trying to irk the blonde.

"You keep it up and you won't ever get any again." Quinn said as she pushed herself up on her elbows so she could glare at Santana.

'_Oh hells no, she would never with-hold sex from me.'_ Santana thought before pouting.

"Don't give me that look, it won't work." Quinn huffed as she detangled herself from Santana and stood up.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Santana said as she jumped to her feet.

"Picking up your clothes and going to your room." Quinn said as she tossed Santana her bra.

Santana scoffed as she begrudgingly put the undergarment on. "And I thought you liked seeing me naked."

Quinn laughed. "I do, but I'm not so sure your dad would like to see you naked on the couch with me all up on you."

Santana looked thoughtful for a moment. "You're right; we have to be more careful next time. No need for my dad to find out we're dating that way."

Quinn only nodded as she motioned for Santana to put her arms on. "Come on gimpy, let's get you at least half dressed."

Santana rolled her eyes. "You know, I was only kidding about dressing me, I can manage."

"I don't want you to hurt yourself any further so shut up and put your arms up."

"_**So I put my hands up, they're playing my song! The butterflies fly away." **_Santana sung mockingly.

Quinn pulled a disgusted face as she realized what Santana was singing, and the Latina couldn't hold back her laughter.

"_**I'm nodding my head like yeah! Moving my hips like yeah!"**_ Santana continued with a smirk.

"Santana I swear if you don't shut up right now" Quinn said, waggling a finger for emphasis.

"What are you going to do, querida? Beat me up?" Santana challenged as Quinn yanked her shirt down over her head.

Quinn pondered the idea for a moment and Santana faked shock.

"You have no morals! Thinking about beating up an injured girl."

Quinn rolled her eyes and grabbed Santana's jeans. "Come on, upstairs now."

"Again? Geez Quinn, I don't know if I fully recovered from before."

Quinn blushed a deep crimson and swatted Santana upside the head. "Go. Now. It's time for bed."

Santana laughed and grabbed Quinn's hand, leading her up the stairs and into her room. She threw her jeans on the floor and pulled out a pair of shorts for her and Quinn, along with a tank top for the blonde. After they were changed and comfortably lying in bed, Santana suddenly remembered something.

She propped herself up from her position on Quinn's chest and immediately searched for those hazel eyes that left her breathless. Even though it was dark Santana hand no trouble making out the shape of Quinn's jaw, and she leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the smiling girl's lips. Quinn kissed back for a second before pulling away from Santana.

"Go to bed, baby. You look exhausted." Quinn said as she ran her thumb over Santana's lips.

"Don't you want me to take care of you?" Santana asked hopefully.

Quinn laughed and kissed Santana quickly. "Not with that gimp hand." she said before flicking Santana's nose lightly.

"Hey!" Santana cried out indignantly. "It's not that bad!"

'_Making fun of my hand.'_ Santana grumbled in her head. _'Girl is lucky I love her so much.'_

Quinn just pulled Santana closer. "I know. You'll be better in a few days. And then you can take care of me all you want." Quinn added with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"You're hanging out with me too much." Santana said, trying not to laugh.

"But you love it!" Quinn retorted smugly.

Santana nodded her head in the affirmative and nestled in to Quinn, their bodies molding together perfectly. Santana felt herself overcome with love for the blonde girl holding her, and she felt like she had to be reassured once more that everything was fixed between them.

"Quinn?" Santana started uncertainly.

"Yeah, San? Quinn whispered into the Latina's hair.

"We're good right?"

Quinn pursed her lips. "Of course we are. Everything's fine now, babe."

Santana let out a breath of air she didn't even realize she was holding. "Good. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Quinn ran her hand up and down Santana's arm. "Me either, San, but we don't have to worry about that, because you're stuck with me."

"I think I could live with that." Santana said with a smirk. "Oh, and Quinn?"

"Hm?" Quinn hummed out sleepily.

Santana took a deep breath. She had been thinking of how to ask Quinn what she was about to ask for the past few days. She was originally planning on some grand gesture, but right now as she was held so carefully by the blonde, Santana thought now was the perfect time.

"Go to prom with me?" Santana finally said, looking up at Quinn.

Quinn matched Santana's gaze, her eyes shining with happiness. "I'd love to, Santana."

Santana smiled and connected their lips in a brief but passionate kiss. She pulled away after a moment of lingering and nuzzled into Quinn.

"We're going to rule this school." Santana mumbled, only to be met with Quinn's light snoring.

'_So freaking adorable.' _Santana thought as she kissed Quinn's neck lightly. Santana could hardly control the giddy feeling that overtook her senses ever time she got to fall asleep next to Quinn, and really, she was completely okay with that. '_I love my life.' _Santana smiled at her thoughts before closing her own eyes and falling asleep curled into her favorite person in the world.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am so, so sorry it took me so long to update. I'm in the midst of moving out and I had job interviews, and it was just a crazy week. I did get the job though, so, win for me. But to make up for my horrible slacking, I present to you all the longest chapter I've ever written. It kind of amused me that this is chapter 13 and I wrote 13 pages, it made me laugh after I had finished writing it. **There are alternating points of view here, but for the most part I stuck to Quinn's thoughts. ** Anyways, I don't own Glee, but all of your reviews/views/story alerts and so on fill the void. Thanks for sticking with it and Enjoy! **

**P.S.- I'm thinking about starting a Glee in the Harry Potter world fic with my beta, Sarah. (The pairing will be Brittana, so if this is something you'd like to see let me know!)**

* * *

><p>Quinn stood in front of her mirror, smiling as she admired her light blue prom dress while Brittany shimmied into her own behind her. Santana had insisted that they bought their dresses and got ready separately, so that it would all be a surprise come prom night. Shopping for her dress with Brittany was an experience, the tall girl insisted that she go with Quinn (something about blonde bestie power) while Santana took Rachel. At first Rachel was on the fence about going with the Latina, but Brittany informed Quinn that she had gotten Rachel to reconsider. Quinn smiled to herself, the memory of dress shopping with Brittany coming back to her.<p>

O-O-O

"Come on, Quinn!" Brittany said while lightly knocking on the changing room door. "Let me see it!"

Quinn swallowed hard. The first dress Brittany had picked out for her was a little, well, risqué. It barely reached her knees and was tighter than tight could be. _'This hardly leaves anything to the imagination'_ Quinn thought before opening the door and allowing Brittany to take in the view.

Much to Quinn's dismay, Brittany immediately burst out laughing. "Oh Gosh, Q, it's so small!"

Quinn grumbled to herself as she covered her chest, obviously trying to gather up some of her remaining dignity. Brittany, noticing the blush on the smaller girl's face, bounded over and wrapped her arms around Quinn.

"Don't be embarrassed! I didn't mean to laugh; it's just kind of funny. You look beautiful, Quinn, you're just too tall for this dress." Brittany said, worried that she had upset her friend.

Quinn smiled. "It's okay, B. I think you just mixed my size up with Rachel's."

Brittany pulled back and shook her head. "I'm so dumb sometimes." She said sadly, her demeanor changing completely.

Quinn pulled the other blonde in for a bone-crushing hug. "No you aren't. You are NOT stupid, Brittany. It was an honest mistake, and it could have happened to anybody."

Brittany let out a shaky breath, and Quinn instantly realized that her friend wasn't referring to the dress mix up. Quinn pulled Brittany into the changing room and sat her down at the bench before stripping off the unbearably tight dress until she was in her underwear.

Brittany's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing, Q?

Quinn paused, realizing what this must have looked like. "Oh no, Britt, I'm just changing. That damn thing was cutting of my ability to breathe."

Brittany just nodded her head before wiping at her eyes. After Quinn had finished changing into her jeans and t-shirt she kneeled in front of Brittany, her hands reaching out to clasp onto the other girl's own.

"What's wrong, Britt?" Quinn asked gently.

Brittany bit her lip, not knowing where to start. Quinn ran squeezed Brittany's hands, reassuring her silently.

"You can tell me anything, B. You know that." Quinn stated with a smile.

Brittany nodded her head. "I know I'm just worried I guess. I mean, what if Rachel realizes what a dolt I am and she dumps me? She's so smart Q, and pretty. What if Finn tries to get her back?"

Quinn let her mouth fall open in shock. _'How in the name of all that is holy can Brittany think she isn't smart. Or better than Finn.'_

"Brittany, listen to me." Quinn started slowly. "You are an amazing girl. You mean the world to me, you know that? You're like a sister to me, which means I see all the great things about you that you can't."

"Like what, Q?" Brittany replied brokenly.

"Well, you're the best dancer I know, you know how to make anybody laugh, and you're really frigging beautiful." Quinn stopped to flash a smile at her friend before continuing. "Rachel would never choose Finn over you. She likes you for you, every little quirk. You and I both know that you don't have to be smart at school to be an amazing person, and seriously, Britt, most of the time I think you're the smartest out of all of us."

At that Brittany let out a giggle and bent forward to wrap Quinn in a hug. "Thank you, Quinn. I was being silly, huh?"

Quinn nodded and tightened her grip on her friend. "Yes, you were. But now you know how much I love you."

Brittany smiled and stood up, pulling Quinn with her. "I love you too, Q. You're totally my favorite now. Don't tell Santana!"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about her, Britt. I'm sure she and Rachel are having fun annoying the hell out of each other." Quinn said with a laugh.

Brittany shook her head frantically. "They really like each other, you can tell. They're just too stubborn to admit it."

Quinn laughed. It was true though, when it came to stubbornness, Rachel and Santana pretty much wrote the book. _'It's crazy how alike they are.'_ Quinn thought.

"They're either killing each other as we speak or bonding over something completely stupid." Quinn said, not knowing how true her words were.

O-O-O

Outside of Lima at another dress store, the two brunette girls were deep in debate over the proper actions to take during a zombie apocalypse. Santana was shaking her head while Rachel went on and on about the importance of gathering supplies.

"Alright, munchkin, I'm going to stop you there, because there is no way in hell that I would waltz around my house looking for food and shit while there were zombies trying to nom my sweet ass." Santana yelled from inside the dressing room.

'_God damn dress, stop being so hard to get into.'_ The Latina thought as she zipped up the offending item. It fit her perfectly. The red color of the dress mixed marvelously with her tan skin.

'_Damn. I look good. Oh, shit Berry's talking.'_ Santana tuned in just in time to catch the end of Rachel's rant.

"And that is why it is imperative for your survival, along with any person who deemed it a good idea to join forces with someone as reckless as you, Santana, to make sure there are enough rations to go around for a decent amount of time."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Look Berry, I can guarantee you that I will be the go to person in a zombie apocalypse. I've watched all those movies, I know how it works. The first thing you need to do is round up a group of totally hot chicks who can kick ass."

"I suppose your sexual preferences are the drive behind that reasoning." Rachel shot back.

Santana laughed. "Hey, if the world is ending, I want to be surrounded by good looking women, namely Q."

"Fair enough, go on though, you've intrigued me." Rachel said with a snicker.

"Alright, so, first Q and I get us some babes to kick zombie ass with. Then, we clean out the gun store, if you know what I mean." Santana said while unlocking the dressing room door and stepping out to meet Rachel.

"Oh Santana, you look spectacular!" the singer said while clapping her hands together.

Santana felt her ego soar. "Thanks, Rachel, your pink dress of death was pretty dope as well."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "So you surround yourself with hot women and steal guns. What's next?"

"We hit up a car dealership, get some pimp ass rides for the four of us, and then we raid Wal-mart." Santana said as she walked back into the dressing room to change back into her clothes.

"Santana, correct me if I'm wrong, but did you just say there would be four people in your rebel group, including yourself?" Rachel asked slyly.

"Uhm, yeah, Q and I will be sticking together obviously. Then it's all about finding two hot chicks to come with us."

Rachel laughed. "If you want Brittany and me to join you and Quinn if the zombie apocalypse hits, all you have to do is ask."

Santana blushed as she pulled her leather jacket on over her green dress. "That's not what I said, Berry. I believe I said I wanted hot chicks with me, and let's be honest here, you're about as sexy as a Care Bear."

"Say what you want, Santana, but you just implied that Brittany and I are the hot chicks you want in your group." Rachel taunted as she reported to the woman who had helped them earlier that she and Santana would be buying their first choice dresses.

Santana walked out of the dressing room and ruffled Rachel's hair. "Whatever, Oompa Loompa. Don't tell anybody that I admitted you're actually hot or this little understanding we have between each other is as good as done."

Rachel just elbowed Santana in the ribs as they walked out to her car. "I'm glad we're friends now, Santana."

Santana rolled her eyes but flashed Rachel a genuine smile. "Me too, hobbit, me too."

O-O-O

Santana finished putting up her hair and turned around to face Rachel. "What do you think, Rach?"

"You look amazing, Santana, as always." Rachel replied as she carefully slid into her heels.

Santana smirked. "What can I say? I'm hot."

"And ever so modest." Came the sarcastic remark from the shorter brunette.

"You love it." Santana said with a wink. "But hey, you look all sorts of beautiful tonight, Rachel."

Rachel positively beamed at the Latina's compliment. "Thank you, really. I'm a bit nervous, if I'm being honest."

Santana rolled her eyes. "You have nothing to worry about, it's junior prom. It's not like we're getting ready for our respective weddings."

"Now who's using big words?" Rachel teased. "I think you may be hanging out with me too much, Santana, you're losing your so-called street cred."

"Did you just hear yourself? You just used the word cred in a sentence." Santana said cockily.

Before Rachel had a chance to retort, a car horn went off from Santana's driveway. Both girls looked at each other, taking in their hard work. Rachel would have never been able to fix her hair without Santana's help, and even though Santana wouldn't admit it, Rachel had actually been pretty helpful when it came time to zip up her dress.

"I believe our chariot awaits." Rachel said softly, breaking Santana out of her thoughts.

Santana nodded before extending her fist out to Rachel. The smaller girl smiled and eagerly touched her fist against Santana's. "Let's go drop jaws, Lezbro."

O-O-O

Down in Santana's living room, Quinn and Brittany were making small talk with Santana's father. As far as he knew the girls were going together as friends, but that didn't stop Quinn from over-analyzing all of her actions. _'I have to be careful. We don't know if Santana's mom said anything to him about us being together, so I just have to be cool.'_ Quinn thought as she fiddled with her thumbs. Thankfully, Brittany was always the talkative one around Santana's dad, so she carried the conversation with ease.

"You girls look beautiful tonight." Dr. Lopez said with a smile.

Both Quinn and Brittany thanked him, the taller blonde going on to talk. "I'm totally excited, Dr. L. I bet Sanny and Rachel look awesome."

"You bet we do!" Santana said as she and Rachel came into the living room.

Quinn's jaw literally dropped. She didn't even care if her reaction looked suspicious to Santana's dad, she couldn't help it. _'Oh my God, she's absolutely gorgeous.'_ Quinn thought as she took in every little detail about the Latina's appearance. She was only vaguely aware that everyone was talking until Brittany had nudged her with her elbow, effectively pulling her out of her dreamlike state.

"Mija, you look beautiful, truly. Mi princesita." Alexander Lopez said while pulling his daughter in for a hug.

"Papi! You're embarrassing me." Santana exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh.

"Lo siento, Santanita, but it's true. You've grown so much."

Santana growled slightly. "Are we done here, or do you plan on breaking out the photo albums? I'm sure everyone would just love to see my bare ass in a bathtub."

Alexander took a moment to consider the idea, ignoring the horrified look on Santana's face.

"That was a joke! A joke, papi, don't you dare do it."

Quinn laughed. "I'm sure you were adorable, San."

"Don't you start with me, Fabray." Santana said, shooting Quinn a half-hearted glare.

Quinn shook her head. "I'm just saying, S, it's nothing to be ashamed of, right Dr. Lopez?"

"Exactly, Quinn! You see, mija, your friends want to see your baby pictures."

Santana groaned. "Quinn I swear, stop teaming up with my father to try and embarrass me."

Rachel let out a giggle. "Come on now everyone. We're going to be late if we don't get a moving."

Alexander stole a glance at his watch. "Ay dios, she's right. I'll only have time to take a few pictures."

All four girls groaned at the mention of pictures, but put on their best smiles and suffered through the torture. Afterwards, the girls were beginning to make their way out to Quinn's car, when Alexander called out to Santana.

"Mija, could you come here for a second, por favor? And bring Quinn."

Santana looked at Quinn, then back to her father with apprehension in her eyes. _'Well shit.'_ Quinn thought as they walked over to where Dr. Lopez was standing. He didn't look angry, so the blonde took that as a good sign.

"¿Qué pasa, papi?" Santana asked, trying to act nonchalant.

The man in question sighed deeply before moving forward to wrap Santana in a tight hug. Santana, although confused, returned the hug while mouthing a "What the hell?" to Quinn. Quinn chuckled softly, the noise reminding Dr. Lopez that he had an audience.

"Mija, I know." He said gently.

Quinn felt her throat go dry at those words. Santana whipped her head back and forth between her father and Quinn, her mouth open slightly in disbelief. Before there was any chance for either of the girls to deny their relationship, Alexander spoke again.

"To be honest, I saw this come a long time ago, Satanita."

Santana, still in a state of shock, shook her head. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Mija, when you were six, you told me that you were going to marry the pink power ranger!" Alexander exclaimed with a smile.

Quinn let out a laugh, and Alexander looked over at her. The blonde instantly felt like she was being examined under a microscope, as though Dr. Lopez was trying to see if there were any miniscule faults that he would not approve of. Quinn shifted uncomfortably, her eyes trained on the floor, waiting for the verbal blow that she was sure was to come. Instead she was met with a warm chuckle and an arm slung around her shoulder.

"You did good, mija. Found yourself a real beauty." Alexander said while squeezing Quinn's shoulder.

"Papi..." Santana started out, only to be cut off by her father again.

"Now, Quinn, normally I would give you the protective father speech, but I know my daughter, so I'll probably end up giving her that speech." Dr. Lopez said, ignoring the groan of frustration that erupted from Santana's throat.

Quinn broke out in a wide grin. "Thank you, Dr. Lopez. For understanding, I mean."

"Hey, I know love when I see it. My doctorate isn't for medicine; you can just call me 'The Love Doctor'." Alexander jested.

Santana gagged. "Okay papi, that's enough. Quinn and I have to leave before we throw up, and then we'll never get to prom on time."

Alexander chuckled. "Go on, mija, I'm needed back at the hospital so I'll leave money for pizza for you and Quinn."

Santana laced her fingers with Quinn, and pulled her towards the open front door. "Thank you, papi. Te amo."

"Oh, and Santanita?" Dr. Lopez called out just as the girls made their way out onto the porch.

"¿Qué?" Santana inquired, fearing that her father realized that he should instill an open door policy.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, mija."

Santana smiled at her father before sliding into the front seat of Quinn's car. Brittany and Rachel eyed them from the backseat, and Santana rolled her eyes before explaining.

"So my dad knows about us. And he's completely okay with it." Santana said gesturing between her and the blonde who was now driving down the street, on her way to McKinley High's gym.

"Oh my gosh, Sanny, that's great!" Brittany said as she leaned forward to place a kiss on both Quinn and Santana's cheeks.

"I must agree with Brittany, that is fantastic news, Santana." Rachel beamed.

"You bet your munchkin ass it is, Berry." Santana jokingly said before brushing her fist against Rachel's in their trademark fist bump.

O-O-O

Fifteen minutes later the girls found themselves surrounded in the middle of the dance floor by their fellow Glee club members, except for Finn. The tall boy was nowhere to be found, and Quinn couldn't shake the feeling of dread from her stomach. Santana however, seemed to be completely oblivious to the absence of Finn, because she was talking to Mercedes about their duet that was going to take place later on in the evening.

"I'm telling you, 'Cedes. We got this." Quinn overheard Santana saying excitedly to Mercedes.

Quinn smiled before walking over to the girls. "Hey babe, I'm going to get some punch? Want some?"

"Hell yes I wants me some punch!" Santana exclaimed before placing a kiss on Quinn's cheek.

Mercedes faked a gag and shook her head. "You girls are sickeningly sweet. Way to tame the dragon, Quinn."

Santana shot her tongue out at Mercedes indignantly. "Whatever, Wheezy, why don't you go dance with Evans? That boy has been looking over here at you like a lost little puppy for the past ten minutes."

Quinn elbowed Santana once the look of embarrassment passed on their friend's face. "Mercedes, you look beautiful, and Sam seriously is looking at you, so go dance! I'll take care of this one here." Quinn said while poking Santana in the stomach for good measure.

Mercedes smiled at Quinn gratefully. "Thanks, Quinn. I'll see you later for our song, Satan." she said before walking over to meet Sam in the middle of the dance floor.

"Yeah that's right, walk away Wheezy!" Santana called out before turning her attention to Quinn, who was shaking her head rapidly.

"What am I going to do with you?" Quinn asked rhetorically.

"Well" Santana said mischievously. "I do remember a certain someone saying I could take care of you as much as I wanted to when my hand healed." Santana paused to wink at the blonde in front of her. "And look baby, my hand is all better."

Quinn rolled her eyes, blushing nonetheless. "Come on you, let's go dance."

After a half hour of dancing like maniacs with the rest of their friends, a slow song came on, and Quinn felt herself freeze in place. She looked over to see Brittany eagerly holding on to Rachel, swaying flawlessly to the gentle rhythm of the song. _'I completely forgot about this part.'_ Quinn thought to herself, jumping slightly when she felt Santana reach for her hand.

Santana noticed her unease and let go quickly. "Are you okay, querida?"

Quinn looked at Santana, then back to the crowded gym and sighed softly. "Yeah, I'm fine, just please, dance with me before I chicken out."

Santana reacted immediately; stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist, bringing her body flush against hers. Quinn instantly relaxed when she felt Santana's head rest on her neck, and the blonde placed her arms over Santana's shoulders. The Latina began to hum softly to Quinn as they danced, turning in a complete circle. Quinn caught Brittany's eyes from directly across from her, silently telling Quinn that she was proud of her. Quinn flashed a smile at Brittany before turning around with Santana pressed so close.

Neither girl noticed the small altercation breaking out on the dance floor a few feet away from them. They were too lost in their own world, but when Quinn's name was yelled out in warning, Santana tore herself away from the blonde and stood in front of her protectively.

Finn Hudson was thrashing at the two men holding him back, who Quinn recognized to be Puck and Sam. Within a second Rachel and Brittany were at Santana and Quinn's sides, Rachel standing next to Santana, and Brittany pulling Quinn into a side hug.

"What the hell is going on, Finn?" Santana asked, a fake smile plastered on her face.

Finn didn't say a word. He just pushed at Sam, and kicked Puck in an attempt to get closer to the four girls. Puck and Sam however, just tightened their grip on the boy and shot worried glances over at their friends. Santana was visibly on edge, trying to resist the urge to run up to Finn and knee him where it counts.

"We saw him come in. It's pretty obvious that he scored some kind of booze, 'cause homeboy here reeks of alcohol." Puck said while tightening his grip on Finn.

"Yeah." Sam said before adding. "Kurt is out calling his dad, they're coming to pick him up, but he insisted on talking to you, Quinn."

"Well, I don't want to talk to him." Quinn spat out.

That got Finn's attention. "L-look, Quinn, I just, I just wanted to dance with y-you. Like you w-wanted, remember?"

Santana growled and took a step forward. "Look, Frankenteen, she doesn't want to dance with you, so why don't you go ahead home and do whatever it is giants do in their free time."

"Shut up, Santana!" Finn bellowed, thrashing again at Puck and Sam. "This has no-nothing to do with you!"

"It has nothing to do with me? Estas loca?" Santana asked incredulously. "I'm pretty sure you wanting to dance up on MY girlfriend has everything to do with me!"

By this point the rest of the Glee club congregated to see what was going on. Mercedes had run to Tina, Mike, and Artie as soon as Finn interrupted her dance with Sam. Lauren immediately went to Puck's side and held onto Finn from behind, much to the chagrin of the mohawked boy. Quinn felt her heart swell with love for the people who had come to her aid. _'We really are a family.'_ she thought as she moved forward with Brittany. Quinn wanted to be closer to her girlfriend, just in case Santana decided to make any rash decisions.

"Santana, j-just stay the h-hell out of this." Finn stuttered drunkenly. "Quinn wouldn't b-be dancing here with you if y-you hadn't turned her into a d-dyke."

"Alright let me at him!" Santana yelled before making a move towards Finn. Brittany and Rachel however managed to grab her arms and tug her backwards. Quinn turned Santana around and pulled her into her arms.

"Don't. He is not worth getting kicked out, Kurt's dad will be here soon, and it'll be okay." Quinn whispered into the Latina's ear. "Just don't okay? Don't let him ruin our night."

Quinn felt Santana nod into her before pulling away and pressing a chaste kiss to Quinn's lips.

"You're right." Santana said quietly, not really wanting the rest of the Glee club to hear her.

"When aren't I?" Quinn challenged with a smile.

Santana rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Finn, who was now being escorted out of the gym by a very angry looking Burt Hummel. Quinn had to let out a laugh at the sight, the whole situation suddenly becoming somewhat comical. Soon enough everything had gone back to normal, Quinn attributed that to Puck, Sam, and Artie's hilarious rendition of 'Friday'.

Finally, the prom came to a close, but only after a horrible prank that resulted in Kurt being crowned Prom Queen, which Kurt being the courageous person he is owned it and danced proudly with Blaine to Santana and Mercedes' version of Dancing Queen. Santana and Quinn left in high spirits, singing happily in Quinn's car with Rachel and Brittany in the back seat.

"That was certainly a prom to remember." Rachel said as Quinn pulled her car over so that Brittany and Rachel could get out.

"It totally was." Brittany agreed. "But, I think I know how make this night even better."

Rachel flushed a deep red and averted her eyes from a now laughing Santana. Quinn for her part tried to look sympathetic, but Rachel's embarrassment along with Brittany's forwardness was pretty damn hilarious to her. Rachel just hushed Brittany and pulled her towards her house eagerly.

"Be safe!" Santana yelled out the window as Quinn drove away.

Quinn was worn out by the time she finally parked her car in Santana's driveway. Prom had been, well for the most part, successful. She and Santana were able to bounce back from the whole Finn disaster quite easily and enjoy the rest of their night. Quinn was most impressed by Santana, who had been able to calm down a lot quicker than the blonde had expected. _'She really is working on her temper. I'm proud of her, hm, I should tell her that.'_

"I'm proud of you." Quinn repeated aloud as Santana unlocked her front door.

Santana arched an eyebrow as she pushed open her door and beckoned for Quinn to go in. Quinn took that as an invitation to explain herself.

"You were amazing tonight, San. You didn't lose your temper too bad, and you listened to me when I asked you to stop." Quinn explained as she took off her heels and began walking up the stairs towards Santana's room.

"Yeah well, I didn't want you to have a shitty prom, Q." Santana explained from behind her.

Quinn smiled. "Well you did good, baby. Now please for the love of God, help me out of this dress."

"Pushy, pushy." Santana scolded jokingly. "I think I'm a little too tired for some lovin' tonight, Q."she said as she shut her bedroom door.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant. I'm freaking exhausted, San, just get me out of this damn dress and into some pajamas."

"Geez, Q, you're no fun to tease when you're tired." Santana said as she pulled down the zipper on the back of Quinn's dress, her hand lingering on the taller girl's hip.

Quinn inhaled sharply when she felt Santana's lips on her skin. The brunette was rubbing circles along Quinn's hipbone while sucking gently at the skin between Quinn's neck and shoulder bone. The blonde closed her eyes for a second, allowing herself to enjoy the sensations rushing through her before wriggling out of Santana's grasp.

The Latina pouted before turning her back to Quinn. "My turn, preciosa."

Quinn reached her hand out and unzipped the dress. Deciding to give Santana a taste of her own medicine, Quinn ran her fingertips down the smaller girl's back, reveling in the goosebumps that she left in her wake. Quinn pushed down the lone sleeve of Santana's dress and caressed the soft skin that she was met with. Just as Quinn was about to cup Santana's breast, the Latina spun around in her arms and in one fluid motion, captured Quinn's lips in between her own in a tender kiss.

Quinn moaned loudly, and Santana took the opportunity to slide her tongue into the other girl's mouth. _'Fuck.'_ Quinn thought as she was pushed backwards onto Santana's bed. Santana wasted no time shedding her dress, and pulling off Quinn's as well. Quinn felt the air go rushing out of her body when Santana leaned back into her, clad only in her underwear. Just as Quinn was about to reach her hand downwards, Santana pulled away and bound over to her dresser.

'_Oh she's evil.'_ Quinn thought as Santana threw a t-shirt over her head and slipped into a pair of shorts.

"Do you want my old cheerios shorts and a tank?" Santana inquired innocently, as though she didn't just work Quinn over.

Quinn shook her head and walked over towards Santana, tapping her upside the head as she took the clothes out of her hand.

"Ow, Q, come on!" Santana said before going into her bathroom to brush her teeth.

Quinn joined her a moment later, Santana's clothes hugging her body comfortably. "You are awful." she said as she grabbed her spare toothbrush.

"Yah, bud ou wuff me." Santana said while brushing her teeth.

Quinn chuckled. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

Santana spit and rinsed the sink out. "I said yeah, but you love me."

At that Quinn rolled her eyes and finished brushing her teeth while Santana walked out of the bathroom and into her room. Quinn smiled to herself when she heard the Latina heave a sigh and crawl into her bed. A second later the click of her bedside lamp was heard, and Quinn rinsed out the sink, turned off the bathroom light, and made her way into the dark bedroom.

Quinn slid into the bed with a sigh. _'Oh God, this feels amazing.'_ she thought as she sprawled out a little, enjoying the ability to relax. She felt Santana move closer, her hand reaching out to tug on Quinn's waist.

"C'mere querida." Santana muttered sleepily.

Quinn happily obliged and snuggled into Santana's awaiting arms. "You're really comfy." Quinn whispered into the crook of Santana's neck.

Santana chuckled from deep in her throat. "And you're talking, when I wants to be sleeping."

Quinn scoffed and draped her arm across Santana's stomach. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, querida. Now go to sleep." Santana said quietly, her words running together slightly. _'Just like they always do.'_ Quinn thought before closing her eyes and letting Santana's scent lull her into a deep slumber.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Okay, so I know, I suck majorly. I am so so sorry that I slacked on this update, real life has just been catching up with me. I started work, and it's just been crazy. Gah, funny story, on one my second day of work a bagel got stuck in a toaster and burst into flames. I nearly had a heart attack! I was standing there watching it burn thinking 'Oh God, I'm going to burn Dunkin Donuts down.' But yeah, enough about my life, it's still no excuse for my slacking, but I hope you all can find it in your hearts to forgive me. I don't own Glee, but reviews sure do fill the void. Thanks in advance for everything guys, you're my inspiration, and I promise, I won't let this story go this long without an update anymore. **

**P.S. I almost have the first chapter of the Harry Potter world Brittana fic outlined! So keep an eye out for that! -Skye.**

* * *

><p>Santana could not believe what she was hearing. Glee club had started off normal enough, Mr. Schuester was either ranting about Nationals being in a week or explaining where he gets his vests at for a super choice price. Santana wasn't really paying attention until it was announced that Coach Sylvester's sister passed away during the weekend and her funeral was to be held tomorrow. Now, Santana never thought she would ever feel bad for her old cheerleading coach, but after hearing the sad news of Jean's passing, the brunette felt nothing but sorrow. She felt her body go on auto- pilot, hardly listening to whatever Finnocence and Kurt were going on about. <em>'Coach was always so invested in her sister's life. She must be devastated. I know I would be nothing if something happened to papi or Quinn.'<em> Santana thought as she absentmindedly twiddled her thumbs.

Santana was so deep in thought that she hadn't even realized that the final bell had rung, and school was out for the day. Quinn was silently watching the Latina, studying the emotions that were flashing across the beautiful girl's face. Quinn stood up after a moment, gently pulling on Santana's restless hands. The smaller girl looked up in surprise, clearly not expecting to be drawn out of her thoughts.

"It's three, San." Quinn said softly.

Santana nodded and picked up her bookbag. "Sorry, Q, I spaced out a bit."

Quinn smiled knowingly and lacing her fingers with Santana's, she pulled the other girl out of the choir room and into the hall. They stopped briefly at each others' lockers to grab their homework and made their way to Santana's car.

Santana was still running on auto-pilot, her thoughts fleeting back and forth between Coach Sylvester and Jean. She remembered when her abuela died. Santana was only ten, and just like Jean, Abuela Lopez passed unexpectedly. _'I can't believe this. I just can't.'_ Santana thought as she pulled out of the school's parking lot, completely unaware of whatever Quinn was saying.

"Santana, are you listening to me?" Quinn asked for the third time.

Santana perked up then, taking her eyes off the road for a second to glance over at Quinn. The blonde looked slightly annoyed, but behind the annoyance in her hazel eyes was concern. Santana instantly felt bad for worrying the girl in her passenger seat.

"Ugh, I'm sorry, querida." Santana said while reaching out to squeeze Quinn's hand. "I was just thinking."

Quinn quirked a perfectly waxed eyebrow. "About?" she queried

"Coach Sylvester." Santana said simply, her eyes glued to the driveway of her home.

Quinn's expression softened immediately. "Oh."

"Yeah." Santana said as she parked her car and threw open her door, getting out in one swift motion.

"Santana?" Quinn asked in confusion as she got out of the car and followed after the brunette, who was now shoving the front door of her house open. "Hey!"

Santana paid no mind to Quinn as she ran up her stairs two at a time. She didn't really know what came over her, but suddenly the urge to be alone came surging through her body. Santana didn't really deal with death well, even if the person was in no way connected to her. Nobody would guess it, but the brunette was so afraid of dying that when hearing about it, she just shuts down. There were so many unanswered questions that plagued her mind when it came to death. Does it hurt? Will people remember me? Will people care? _'No. Not about me.' _Santana thought to herself as she slammed her bedroom door shut and collapsed on her bed.

Quinn crept up the stairs and slide over to Santana's door. The blonde was beyond confused, she didn't really know for sure if the reason Santana was acting so weird had to do with the news they had received today, but she was determined to get to the bottom of it. Quinn pressed her ear up against the bedroom door, listening for any signs of movement. When a muffled sob let out, Quinn barged into the room and immediately joined Santana on her bed.

"San?" Quinn breathed out as she pulled the brunette into her arms.

Santana just moved in closer to Quinn and buried her face into her girlfriend's neck. _'I just need to feel her right now. Please Q, please understand I'll talk when I'm ready.'_ Santana thought as she tightened her grip on the girl next to her. Quinn brushed a few stray strands of Santana's hair away from her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"We don't have to talk now." Quinn said as she ran her fingers through raven colored locks. "Just try to calm down; I've got you okay, San?"

Santana sighed shakily and pressed her lips to Quinn's collar bone in thanks. No words were needed; there was a silent understanding between the two girls that ran deep within their hearts. Santana couldn't fathom being without the girl who was cradling her so carefully in her arms, and that's why the whole funeral ordeal was eating the Latina from the inside out. Santana knew that she would eventually have to tell Quinn all her fears, and she really wasn't looking forward to that, but she knew deep down that Quinn would just kiss her fears away and hold her until she needed to be let go. _'I'm so lucky.'_ Santana thought before letting her eyes close and falling asleep against Quinn's chest.

O – O – O

A few hours went by before Santana woke up alone in her bed. The Latina looked around in confusion. The last thing she remembered was Quinn singing softly in her ear as she stroked her hair, and now here she was alone in the darkness of her room.

"Joder." Santana cursed under her breath as she got off her bead and opened the door to her room. Her house was silent. _'Did I dream all this shit?'_ Santana thought as she made her way down the staircase. Once she reached the landing, Santana looked over to her living room, just in case Quinn was in there, but she wasn't. Just as Santana was about to freak out, a crash rang out from the kitchen, followed by Quinn's soft voice cursing. _'Oh thank God.'_ Santana thought as she ran into the room, only to be met with Quinn completely covered in what looked like chocolate syrup.

Santana laughed from her place at the table. "Having some difficulties, querida?"

Quinn whipped around, her eyes comically wide. "I, er, I was making you a milkshake."

Santana smiled softly at the blonde's admission. Santana had once told Quinn that when she was younger her father would always make her a chocolate milkshake whenever she got upset. It honestly surprised Santana that Quinn actually remembered this, and she was instantly even more grateful to have Quinn in her life. Santana crossed over to where Quinn was standing, and immediately pulled her in for a hug.

"You didn't have to do this." Santana whispered.

Quinn responded by pulling Santana tighter against her. "Of course I did. You were upset, and I knew this would help make you feel better."

Santana pulled away then and took a good look at Quinn. There was a trail of chocolate running from Quinn's forehead to her neck, along with a few spots on the part of her chest exposed from her tank top. Suddenly Santana couldn't help herself, and the brunette found herself leaning forward to lick at Quinn's neck. The taller girl let out a soft moan as Santana licked her neck clean and began to suck on her pulse point.

"Santana…" Quinn started out, but was shut up by said girl crashing their lips together.

Santana kissed Quinn with such fierceness that she had no idea she possessed. She could practically feel her lips bruising as she nipped down hard on Quinn's lower lip. The blonde let out a moan of approval and parted her lips, allowing Santana to deepen their kiss. Before Santana knew it, she was grabbing desperately at Quinn's ass, trying to pull her as close as she possibly could.

Quinn let out a deep moan at the feel of Santana's wandering hands and grinded her hips into the Latina. Santana dug her fingers into the fabric of Quinn's shorts and continued to mover her tongue against Quinn's own. The girls finally broke apart, gasping for air and grinning at each other.

Quinn was the first to break the silence. "If that's the thanks I get for attempting to make a milkshake, then you can just call me Betty Crocker."

Santana rolled her eyes but laughed nonetheless. "You need a shower, dork. Let's go."

Quinn shuddered involuntarily at the wink that Santana sent her way, but followed the other girl up the stairs and into the bathroom. Santana had already started the water for their shower and was undressing at a teasingly slow pace. She could feel Quinn's eyes on her as she dropped her underwear and unhooked her bra. _'We are so going to gets our shower sex on.'_ Santana thought as she bent over to pick up her dirty clothes and throw them in the laundry basket. She smirked when she heard Quinn let out a groan from behind her, before stepping into the shower and allowing the heat to sooth her over-stressed body.

"Are you coming in, Quinn?" Santana said as she ran a wash cloth over her stomach. "Or am I just going to have to wash myself alone."

Santana laughed as she heard Quinn scramble out of her own clothes and throw them in the hamper.

"You're such a tease." Quinn said as she pulled back the shower door and joined Santana under the showerhead.

Santana immediately pulled Quinn's hair back and began massaging shampoo into the girl's hair. Quinn moaned at the feeling of Santana's fingers gently running through her hair, and instantly arched back into the other girl's chest. Santana had to mentally talk herself down so she could finish rinsing Quinn's hair, and when the task was finally completed she turned the blonde around and greeted her with a soft kiss. "I love you." she said much too seriously for the situation at hand.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, but placed a kiss to Santana's jaw nonetheless. "I love you too, Santana."

Santana smiled, pleased at Quinn's answer. "I just wanted you to know. I feel like I don't tell you as much as I should."

Quinn shook her head fiercely. "I know you love me baby. I know it's usually hard for you to be so open with your feelings, but you know you can do that with me. I'm so proud of how far you've come. I love you so much, San."

Santana swallowed the lump in her throat. "I love you." she reiterated before leaning forward to pull Quinn's bottom lip in between her own. Quinn smiled into their kiss and brought her hands down to palm Santana's ass, successfully eliciting a moan from the brunette. Santana arched into Quinn, their breasts rubbing together perfectly.

Quinn wasted no time, her hand running down Santana's stomach and slipping in between wet folds. Santana let out a moan as Quinn stroked up and down her slit, gathering an ample amount of wetness before pressing down on the brunettes clit.

"Dios fucking mio, Q." Santana moaned out as Quinn rubbed circles around the engorged bud.

"You're so wet, San." Quinn said as she dipped one finger into Santana, teasing her before returning her attention to the other girl's clit.

"That's 'cause we're in a shower." Santana said with a smirk.

Quinn answered by shoving three fingers into Santana's opening and thrusting up to hit the rough spot inside her girlfriend. "Smart ass." she said as she sped up her thrusts, taking pleasure in Santana's heavy breathing.

"Mierda! Quinn. Mas duro, querida." Santana rasped out.

Quinn obeyed and pressed her fingers deeper into Santana, curling them with every thrust. Santana felt her stomach filling up with warmth, and it took every bit of her will power to keep from going over the edge.

"Oh Quinn, oh fuck. I'm going to- joder!" Santana bellowed as Quinn pressed into her, helping her ride out her orgasm. Santana took a few moments to catch her breath as Quinn pulled out of her and licked her fingers clean.

"Fuck, Quinn." Santana let out before switching their positions so that Quinn was now pressed up against the shower tiles. Santana didn't want to waste any more time and attached her mouth to the paler girl's nipple, taking pride in the way Quinn breathed out her name.

"Santana!" Quinn called out in surprise as the Latina grazed her teeth across a breast and down her stomach.

Santana smirked into Quinn's hipbone as she settled on her knees in the shower and hooked the other girl's leg around her shoulders.

"Do you need me, querida?" Santana asked, deciding to tease Quinn.

Quinn let out a frustrated groan. "I swear, Santana. Now is not the time to get an ego."

Santana laughed. "So does that mean you do need me? It's still a little unclear."

Quinn responded by pushing Santana's head into her center, the tip of the other girl's nose hitting her clit. _'Holy sweet hell'_ Santana thought as she brought her tongue out to lick the length of Quinn.

"Oh fuck, Santana." Quinn purred out as she grinded her hips into Santana's face.

Santana happily lapped at the blonde, her tongue swirling circles around Quinn's opening before delving inside just a little bit. Quinn bucked her hips wildly, trying her hardest to get any type of friction to help her.

"San, p-please. Fuck, just please." Quinn practically begged as she grinded her hips down once more.

Santana looked up then, her own dark eyes meeting Quinn's pleading hazel ones. Santana saw the begging in those eyes, but masked behind the lust there was an unbelievable amount of love. Santana smiled then, reassuring the blonde that she would take care of her. Then, in one quick motion, Santana drove two fingers into Quinn and pressed her tongue flat against the girl's clit.

Quinn's reaction was instantaneous. She thrashed uncontrollably underneath Santana's skillful fingers and tongue. The Latina was relentless in her assault on Quinn's clit, her tongue tracing pattern after pattern against the swollen bud. Quinn was panting hard; trying her best to keep up with Santana's increasingly fast pace. With one final flick of her tongue and a thrust of her fingers, Santana brought Quinn to what was easily the most mind-blowing orgasm of her life.

Santana held Quinn up as she rode out her orgasm, the blonde girl's fingers digging into her back. Once she felt Quinn go limp in her around her shoulders, Santana stood up shut off the shower and helped Quinn out of the shower.

The pair threw their pajamas on quickly before switching out the bathroom light and heading down to Santana's kitchen to grab some leftover pizza before bed. Tomorrow was Jean's funeral, and Quinn had offered to stay over and get ready with Santana. Santana didn't know it, but Quinn was unusually perceptive when it came to things like this. She knew that Santana was more upset about Jean's passing then she let on, and Quinn assumed there had to be some personal reasons behind the brunette's sadness. Quinn studied Santana's features as they ate in a comfortable silence, hoping to pick up on any change in her emotions.

Santana for her part was doing a lot better than earlier in the day. Spending time with Quinn was the perfect cure for anything, and Santana was incredibly thankful. She was especially thankful that Quinn hadn't pushed Santana to talk about why she was so upset when they had first arrived to her house. _'Quinn has always been good like that though.'_ Santana thought as she sent a timid smile to the girl sitting next to her. _'She never pushes me to talk when I don't want to.'_

"You ready for bed, babe?" Quinn asked as she stood up and threw her paper plate away.

Santana merely nodded and flashed Quinn a breathtaking smile as she disposed of her own garbage. She playfully went up behind Quinn and pushed on her back until the blonde girl made her way out of the kitchen and up to Santana's bedroom. They brushed their teeth quickly before turning off the light and climbing into bed. Quinn immediately snuggled into Santana's side, whispering sweet nothings into the darkness. Santana sighed happily and flung her arm over Quinn's waist, effectively pulling her closer so that she could fall into a comfortable slumber.

O – O – O

The next morning Santana awoke with what felt like a lead weight in her stomach. She hadn't been to a funeral since her abuela died, and the memories of that day were flooding back to the Latina. Santana wasn't so sure she could make it through the day without have some sort of a freak out. A small tired moan sounded out from beside her and Santana found herself momentarily distracted by the beauty that was Quinn Fabray. The blonde was rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and Santana couldn't help but bring her hand up to meet Quinn's cheek.

"Mm good morning." Quinn muttered, turning into Santana's hand.

Santana bent down and kissed the tip of Quinn's nose. "Morning, querida."

Quinn sat up then and flashed a smile at Santana, her hand reaching out to tangle in the tan girl's hair. "Such beautiful bed head." she said with a smirk.

Santana tried to glare at Quinn, but failed completely. "You suck, Fabray. C'mon we overslept; Rachel and Britt are going to be here in an hour. We needs to get our Flash on if we want to be ready in time."

Quinn rolled her eyes and jumped out of the bed, pulling both hers and Santana's dresses out of the Latina's closet. "You get dorkier every day."

Santana scoffed at the accusation and pulled her pajamas off and tugged the black dress on. "I look like Wednesday Addams." she said as she took in her appearance in the mirror after fixing her hair.

Quinn came up behind her, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist. "I think that's the point baby."

Santana nodded almost unnoticeably just as her doorbell rang. Quinn sent Santana a glance before walking out of her bedroom to let Rachel and Brittany in. Santana took refuge in the moment of solitude, mentally prepping herself for the day. _'You can do this, Lopez. You're going to be okay. Just get through the funeral and you can come home and get your cuddle on with Q.'_ Santana smiled at that, her girlfriend, as though she knew Santana wouldn't want to be alone afterwards, insisted on staying the weekend. Quinn claimed it was to help her pack for Nationals, but Santana knew that Quinn just wanted to make sure she was going to be okay. Santana looked herself over once more before bounding down her steps and out to Rachel's car.

The car ride to the funeral home was solemn. Nobody spoke, not even Brittany, who's hand was clasping Rachel's in a vice grip. Santana made a mental note to give her best friend a hug before the day was over; the blue eyed girl would most likely need it.

Jean's reception was beautiful. There were no other words Santana could think to describe it. She never felt more honored in her life than in the moment where she and the rest of the Glee club sang 'Pure Imagination' for Jean. It was from her favorite movie after all, and Santana didn't think there was any better way to pay homage to such a beautiful person like Jean. Coach Sylvester's speech, however, was the most beautifully tragic eulogy that Santana heard in her life. When Mr. Schue had to go up to the podium and read the rest of the letter for Sue, Santana felt her heart clench with sadness. The whole thing Sue wrote about feeling tethered to another person struck a deep nerve with her, and Santana couldn't help but glance over at Quinn.

In that moment, when she looked over to see the blonde girl sobbing quietly, Santana knew. She knew that there was absolutely no one else out there for her, that it was always going to be Quinn. That feeling of being tethered to someone, Santana felt that. She felt it down to her bones, and she knew that after today, after this life changing experience, she would continue to feel it until the day she died. Quinn was her everything, and strangely enough, it was the beautiful words of Coach Sylvester that made Santana realize it.

After the funeral, Santana marched right up to Sue Sylvester and wrapped her in a tight hug. The older woman tensed, clearly shocked by Santana's actions, but relaxed slightly when Santana muttered a soft thank you. Sue hugged Santana back, sending a confused look over the Latina's shoulders to Will Schuester, who was standing glued in his spot, his eyes wide at the scene unfolding in front of him. When Santana pulled away, she looked at her old Cheerio coach with a newfound admiration and respect.

"Is there any reason why you just hugged me, Sandbags?" Sue asked, the nickname rolling off her tongue in jest.

Santana smiled sadly and took a deep breath. "I just wanted to thank you, Coach. What you wrote in that speech, about being tethered to another person, it just opened my eyes to everything."

Sue swallowed back a new batch of tears, secretly proud of the young woman standing in front of her. And that's exactly what Santana was now, a beautiful young woman, growing up in the most amazing of ways. Sue could respect that, she could praise that, but she couldn't be too emotional about it. The kids at McKinley still had to fear her.

"I'm only going to tell you this once, Santana, so you better listen closely." Sue said quietly, so no one else could hear. "I'm proud of you and Barbie Fabray. You were the only girls to ever stand up to me in all my years at that school. You're a smart girl, Lopez, so don't let Q get away from you. I didn't raise my Cheerios to settle for anything less than the best, and that's what the pair of you are."

Santana let her mouth drop for a moment before closing it quickly. "Thank you." she said once more before leaving the cemetery with Quinn, Rachel, and Brittany.

The four girls went out for a bite to eat before dropping Santana and Quinn off at Santana's house. By the time they got through their nightly routine and packed a suitcase of Santana's belongings for their trip to New York the two girls were exhausted, mentally and physically.

Santana felt her feet dragging as she walked into her room after brushing her teeth. She flicked the light switch to off and crawled into her bed next to Quinn. The blonde opened her arms to Santana, who willingly collapsed into them. Quinn stroked the girl's arm for awhile before deciding it was time to ask Santana what was on her mind.

"San?" she questioned quietly, unsure if the other girl had fallen asleep.

"Yeah?" Santana breathed out against Quinn's chest.

Quinn took a deep breath and Santana instantly knew what was coming. "Why did Jean's death affect you so much?"

Santana sighed heavily before pushing up on her elbows so that she could look down at Quinn. She had promised she would talk about this, but now that the time had finally come Santana wasn't so sure she wanted to. _'No, come on, talk to her. You'll feel better.'_ Santana reasoned with herself.

"This was the first funeral I've been to since my abuela died, Q." Santana said, a lone tear escaping from her deep brown eyes. "I was ten."

Quinn nodded and brought her hand up to wipe at the Latina's tears. "I'm so sorry, San."

Santana leant into Quinn's comforting touch. "It's okay, well I mean it's not, but you know what I mean."

Quinn rubbed her hand against Santana's cheek, silently encouraging her to go on. Santana bit her lip before taking another shaky breath.

"I'm actually better now. Jean's death was just so sudden, like my abuela's, and I guess it just made me realize how important what we have is. How important you are to me." Santana whispered the last part out, her tears now falling freely.

Quinn inhaled sharply at Santana's admission. "I love you, Santana."

Santana squeezed her eyes shut, trying to slow her tears. "I love you too, Quinn. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"You won't lose me. I'm fine, perfectly fine, and so are you. We're not going to lose each other, San. It's okay." Quinn whispered out, her own eyes watering with unshed tears.

Santana let out a sob and let her body fall against Quinn's, her lips seeking comfort with the blonde girls own. When their lips finally met, they kissed softly, unrushed, just taking solace in each other's love. They broke apart after a few more seconds, their breathing uneven and their heartbeats elevated. Santana sent a shy smile to Quinn, who just pulled the brunette against her, her fingers rubbing soothing circles on Santana's back.

"Q?"Santana asked after a moment.

Quinn smiled at how soft Santana's voice sounded; a sound that she knew was reserved only for her. "Yeah, babe?"

"You know how Coach said that she was tethered to Jean, for like ever?" Santana asked with a yawn.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, San."

Santana pressed a kiss to Quinn's neck. "I'm tethered to you."

Quinn felt her heart soar with love for the tiny brunette in her arms. "You mean that?" she asked quietly.

Santana chuckled sleepily. "Forever, querida, and then some."

Quinn smiled gently, her own eyes beginning to droop. "I'm tethered to you too, San."

Santana snuggled in closet to Quinn then, her exhaustion taking over her body. The last thing she remembered saying was a sleepy "Te amo", only to be answered with Quinn's own admittance of love. For the first time Santana felt like she could take on the world, and if she was being honest with herself, with Quinn at her side, she definitely could.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, I'm awful. I admit it. I'm terrible. I am so incredibly sorry that I let this go for so long. It was like my personal life forced me into having a life. For those of you who are still following this, I love you all. You're amazing and I'm so very grateful that my stories are even being read by such awesome people. That being said, I'm not sure when I'll get chances to update, seeing as I'm working full time, I have volunteer duties, and I'm working on getting back to college. (Also my Brittana feels have gotten in the way of this. And for that I apologize.) Anyways, I hope you all accept my apology, even though it is rather unforgivable. I also hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own Glee! But reviews help fill the void. -S.**

* * *

><p>Quinn awoke on the morning of the Glee clubs departure to New York in Santana's bed. It was the first time since the girl's had started their relationship that Quinn was the first to wake up. Excited, she carefully extracted herself from Santana's vice grip and went to the bathroom to get ready for their day. In just a few hours the Glee club would be on a plane, on their way to the greatest city in the United States. It just so happened that their six month anniversary was coming up and Quinn was planning something special. <em>'San got to plan our three month, I get this one."<em> Quinn thought as she reflected on the ever so childish, but completely Santana, snowball fight that the other girl had sprung upon Quinn and called it their third month.

A smile graced Quinn's lips at the memory as she pulled on her clothes, and then slinked out of the bathroom to wake up Santana. Quinn very carefully crept over to the brunettes' bed, grabbing a pillow as she silently sent a pray up to whoever was listening, asking that Santana took what she was about to do in stride.

Quinn raised the pillow over her head, and just as she was about to bring the pillow down to hit Santana, a hand shot up from the bed and clasped around Quinn's arm.

"Oh I know you weren't thinking about hitting me with that, querida." Santana's still half asleep voice said.

"I er, well I wouldn't say…okay fine maybe I was." Quinn sputtered out, her face reddened due to being caught.

Santana pulled Quinn down so they were face to face and smiled gently. "I'm going to forgive you, but only because we're going to New York today baby!"

Quinn laughed at Santana's eagerness as the brunette pushed her aside and stood up from the bed to get dressed. Quinn had her car already loaded with their suitcases for New York for the past week. To say that she was excited was the understatement of the century.

Finally, after an impromptu bacon fight, Santana and Quinn made their way towards McKinley High. Santana chattered excitedly the whole way while Quinn just nodded her head and put in her two cents when it was needed. The whole ordeal struck Quinn as unbelievably domestic. When Quinn parked her car in front of the bus that was going to be taking the glee club to the airport Santana let out an uncharacteristic squeal. Before she even had the chance to arch an eyebrow, her girlfriend was already out of the car and running over to Brittany and Rachel.

'_What a dork.'_ Quinn thought as she locked her car and watched Brittany pick Santana up and spin her. Laughing, Quinn waved to Rachel who in turn shrugged her shoulders and mouthed 'girlfriends.'

A smile graced Quinn's lips as she popped open her trunk and began pulling out her and Santana's bags. Santana, in her defense, was now being paraded around the parking lot on Brittany's back, so it wasn't like she could help Quinn regardless.

"Need some help there, baby momma?" A voice said from behind Quinn.

Quinn rolled her eyes and turned around to face the one and only Noah Puckerman. "That would be nice, actually." She said, placing a soft punch to Puck's shoulder as he walked closer, a grin on his face.

"Hey!" He exclaimed as he picked up both Santana's and Quinn's overstuffed suitcases at once. "Is that any way to treat a gentleman?"

Quinn chuckled. "So sorry, Mister Puckerman. Forgive me, please?"

Puck laughed and walked over to the bus. He loaded the girl's bags in, pausing to shoot Quinn a smile. "I guess I can forgive you. On the condition I get to watch when you and Lopez make out for at least half the trip."

Quinn was about to push Puck playfully when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. Apparently Santana was going to come to her rescue now.

"Not going to happen Puck." Santana said, glaring at the boy.

"Woah, down San, nice San! I was only joking lezbro." Puck laughed before running after Brittany and Rachel, who were boarding the bus.

"Jewbro! Ducky! Can I watch...?" Puck yelled only to be cut off by a loud "NO" from both Brittany and Rachel.

Quinn looked at Santana, shaking her head slightly. "We need to re-evaluate our friendships." She said, pulling the brunette onto the bus.

"Yeah no shit, querida." Santana laughed, following Quinn to sit behind Brittany and Rachel.

"Hey munchkin, are you ready to kick ass?" Santana asked, shaking Rachel's shoulders from her seat.

"Santana." Brittany warned.

"Britt-Britt come on, it's a total term of endearment." The Latina pleaded.

Brittany just hummed, a faint smile pulling the corners of her mouth up. Rachel turned into the taller blonde, pressing a kiss to Brittany's cheek before whispering something into her ear. Brittany giggled and wrapped her arms around Rachel, cuddling her as Mr. Schuester finally got on the bus and signaled the driver to go.

"In response to your question, Santana, I'm ready for _us_ to kick ass as you so eloquently put it." Rachel said as she laid her head against Brittany's shoulder.

Quinn laughed at the pout Santana had on her face. She leaned over, and mimicking their friends in front of them, pulled Santana into her arms. The brunette came willingly, pressing her body firmly against Quinn's.

"Don't pout baby." Quinn whispered, her lips ghosting over Santana's forehead.

"Santana Lopez does not pout, Quinn. Don't be crazy."

Quinn laughed and closed her eyes, hoping to catch up on some sleep before they reached the airport. "Shh baby, nap time." Santana nodded in agreement and dozed off almost immediately, her hand intertwining with Quinn's.

After what felt like five minutes, Quinn was being shaken awake by rough hands. She cracked an eye open to find Finn standing in front of her and Santana. Quinn sat up quickly, sending Santana's still sleeping body to fall against the window.

"Fucking ow, Q!" Santana yelled out, rubbing her head where it hit the glass.

Quinn was too busy eyeing Finn, daring him to do something. "What do you want?" She asked coldly.

Finn shrugged. "We're here. Mr. Schue told me to wake you guys up."

"Well we're up so you can leave. Tell Schue we'll be out in a second." Quinn dismissed the tall boy with glare before turning to check on Santana.

The brunette was rubbing the back of her head, unshed tears in her eyes due to the pain. Quinn instantly felt like the worst person in the world. She slid closer to Santana, taking the girl's hands into her own. "Baby…" Quinn started, her voice wavering slightly.

Santana looked up at Quinn. "I'm fine. I'm okay." She reassured.

"Fuck, San. I'm so sorry. He surprised me; I didn't expect him to be standing there." Quinn explained, her fingers rubbing circles on the back of Santana's hand.

Santana surged forward and kissed Quinn softly. "No more rambling. I'm alright, querida. It's just a little bump."

Quinn nodded and stood up, pulling Santana with her. "Come on then, we don't want to miss our flight."

Santana laughed. "Damn right baby, and don't worry you can totally make up for this." Santana paused to point to her head. "By joining me in the Mile High Club."

Quinn swatted at Santana's hands. "You're incorrigible."

The girl's got off the bus and found the rest of the glee club waiting inside of the terminal. All of them were practically buzzing with excitement, hardly able to believe that they were on their way to compete at Nationals. Finally after all the long and boring airport procedures, they boarded their plan. Thankfully Quinn and Santana were seated next to each other, so when the plane took off they had each other's hands to hold.

Quinn knew that Santana hated to fly, absolutely hated it, so she wasn't surprised when the brunette didn't let go of her grip until the pilot announced that it was safe to unbuckle their seatbelts. Their plane was due to land in another three hours, so Quinn had intended on sleeping once again. Just as she was about to lay her head down on Santana's shoulder, the Latina nudged her.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Santana whispered, thankful that she and Quinn were the only people in the last row. "Count to fifty, then come back."

Quinn let her jaw drop, her hand reaching out to grab Santana's as the girl stood up. "I thought you were joking!" She hissed, her voice low so she wouldn't attract attention.

"Fifty, Quinn." Santana said with a smirk before walking away from Quinn and into the bathroom.

Quinn remained in her seat, shocked. She really thought Santana was kidding about the whole "Mile High Club" thing. Apparently she wasn't. Sighing to herself, Quinn started counting.

'_This girl is going to be the death of me.'_ Quinn thought as she finished her counting. She stood up, brushing off the dress that she was wearing before walking back to the bathroom and knocking lightly.

The door flew open almost immediately, Santana's hands reaching out to pull Quinn into the small lavatory. Quinn was barely in the door for a second before Santana's lips had descended upon her own, kissing her fiercely. Quinn kissed back eagerly, any qualms she had about doing this gone completely. She reached over, locking the door quickly before directing all her attention to Santana.

"If we get fucking caught, Santana, I swear to God I'll ban sex for a month." Quinn said as she parted from the smaller girl.

Santana just rolled her eyes. "Relax preciosa, we won't get caught. Just keep quiet."

Quinn huffed and pulled Santana in for another kiss. Their lips moved against each others, perfectly in sync. Quinn backed Santana into the small table attached to the sink and hoisted the girl on top of it. Santana gasped into their kiss, surprised at her girlfriend's strength.

"Fucking hell, Q. You're so hot." Santana whispered, her tongue peeking out to lick at Quinn's lips playfully.

Quinn growled and pushed Santana's skin tight green dress up, her stomach dropping when she saw that Santana wasn't wearing any panties. She pulled away to look at Santana, her eyes wide.

"I didn't want to waste any time." Santana explained, pointing to her panties that were hanging out of her purse.

Quinn connected their lips again in a passionate kiss, biting down on Santana's lower lip as she trailed her fingers up Santana's thighs. Santana broke away from Quinn, moaning softly at the contact.

"Quinn come on, please baby. I'm really fucking turned on right now." Santana begged, her hips starting to move on their own accord, wanting some friction to help quell the ache between her legs.

Quinn nodded her head slightly and pulled Santana to the edge of the table. She kissed Santana softly before delving a finger between impossibly wet folds.

"Fuck, Santana. You're so damn wet." Quinn spoke softly, completely in awe of how ready her girlfriend was for her.

"Q-Quinn…" Santana stuttered, her voice pleading quietly.

Quinn moaned and began rubbing tight circles around Santana's clit, her heart pounding out of her chest as Santana's body reacted against her. She pressed open mouthed kisses to Santana's neck, chest, and jaw in an attempt to get closer to the girl. Quinn gasped when Santana lowered her head to suck gently on her earlobe before whispering. "Fuck me, Quinn. Please. Fuck me, baby."

Quinn obliged, slipping three fingers into Santana, pumping furiously. She slammed into Santana, curling her fingers at the end of each thrust. Santana bucked her hips up wildly, muttering curses in Spanish as she matched Quinn's movements, thrust for thrust.

"O-Oh dios mio, querida! Fuck!" Santana moaned, trying her best to keep quiet.

Quinn picked up her pace; her thumb brushing over Santana's engorged clit as she pounded into her girlfriend. "Shh baby, you have to be quiet, remember?" Quinn whispered, her palm hitting Santana's clit.

"Shit! Q, I-I'm so close." Santana panted, her head lolling back as she ground her hips, bearing down on Quinn's fingers.

Quinn nodded, her head resting against Santana's forehead. She could feel Santana's walls beginning to clench around her fingers, making it difficult to move. Quinn kissed Santana's lips, whispering a soft "I love you" to the brunette as she pounded her fingers into Quinn, curling them to hit that rough spot inside Santana just as her palm flattened against the Latina's clit.

"Oh God!" Santana exclaimed, her walls tightening around Quinn's fingers, locking the girl there. She came with a whispered "Quinn!" on her lips, her entire body shaking as she rode out her orgasm.

Quinn slowed her thrusts as she brought Santana down gently, her lips finding the other girl's to meet in a tender kiss. After a few moments passed, Quinn removed her fingers, her eyes never leaving Santana's as she licked them clean. Santana groaned and rubbed Quinn's cheek with her own shaking fingers.

"That was fucking amazing, Quinn." She gasped, her breathing still ragged.

Quinn couldn't help but smirk at the state Santana was in, her pride swelling to unbelievable levels.

"Yeah, I could tell. Having a little trouble there, San?" She asked, her smirk growing as Santana fumbled to pull her panties back on.

"Shut up." Came the quipped response which only led to Quinn chuckling victoriously.

"You fix yourself up, babe. I'll be back in my seat, watching whatever shitty movie the flight attendants are playing." Quinn whispered before making her way to unlock the door.

"Oh no you don't! Estas loca? Get over here." Santana demanded, her hand landing on top of Quinn's and pulling her to the wall.

"Do you really think…" The brunette purred into Quinn's ear as she pressed a knee between the girl's legs. "That I'm letting you get away with that? Someone has an ego right now, and I'm just the girl to put it back in check."

Santana pressed her knee up harder and couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as Quinn had to bite back a moan.

"Not so confident now, are we?" She asked before trailing kisses down the pale skin of Quinn's neck.

"Shit." Quinn whimpered, her eyes shut tight in concentration. _'She really is trying to kill me.'_

"What's wrong, Q? You seem a little…flustered." Santana husked, her lips pressed right against the other girl's earlobe.

"Santana…" Quinn warned, her hands finding the small of Santana's back.

"Mm, yes?"

"Please?" The blonde whimpered, not wanting to give in completely to Santana's game.

"Please what? There are a lot of things that could allude to." Santana said silkily as she moved her knee and moved her left hand to toy with the end of Quinn's dress.

Quinn let out an exasperated sigh and mentally cursed herself for provoking Santana. She knew that when the other girl got in these kinds of moods, there was really only one thing she could do. And that was to beg. Beg for any kind of touch, any kind of relief from her stubborn girlfriend.

"San, please." She reiterated, her breathing slightly off point as she felt nimble fingers working their way up her thighs.

Santana hummed in response to the blonde's words, urging her on as she lightly cupped Quinn through her panties. A soft groan tumbled from Santana's lips as she felt Quinn's wet heat against her palm, a smirk on her face as she applied a little pressure

"Damn it Santana! Would you just fuck me already? Please!" Quinn exclaimed, her hips canting down on instinct. "We're in a damn airplane bathroom, San. You need to fuck me. Now."

Santana moaned a bit too loud at Quinn's words and hastily pushed the girl's panties to the side before roughly entering her with three fingers.

"You want to be fucked? I can do that." Santana said lowly, her fingers moving slowly at first before picking up to a brutal speed.

Quinn gasped in surprise as she was suddenly filled, her hold on Santana tightening as her girlfriend's fingers pounded into her. She bit her lip in an attempt to hold back her moans but the soft whimpers and pants of approval found their way out anyways.

"S-San, fuck." She whispered, her head lolling back as she felt herself being built up fast and hard.

Santana smirked and took the opportunity to kiss Quinn deeply, the girl's already opened mouth being too inviting to resist. She moved her tongue perfectly against Quinn's as her fingers curled slightly at the end of each hard thrust.

"Santana! Shit. Shit. Shit. San!" Quinn couldn't help but cry out as she felt her walls beginning to clench around the other girl's fingers. "I'm going to…baby, please."

At the pleading tone of Quinn's voice, Santana doubled her efforts, her fingers slamming into the girl, hitting that perfect spot as her thumb came down hard on Quinn's clit and rubbed tight circles.

Quinn's eyes shot open at the combination of Santana's thrusts and thumb on her clit, a strangled moan coming from her lips as she came undone violently. She pulled Santana closer as she let everything go, her heartbeat erratic as she came down from her high.

After having calmed down enough, Santana pulled her fingers out of Quinn and gave the girl a wink before linking her digits clean. Quinn let out a groan and lightly shoved the girl's shoulder, earning a soft laugh.

"You're evil, you know that, Lopez?" Quinn asked breathlessly.

"Oh believe me, baby, I know." Santana said as she unlocked the bathroom door. "Wait a few seconds, and then come out. Try not to look guilty."

Quinn just nodded her head in response, her breathing still a little off. She rolled her eyes as Santana shot her a wink and sauntered out of the bathroom, a small smile on her lips as she fixed her clothes. "Un-fucking believable." Quinn muttered to herself as she shakily ran a hand through her messy hair before walking out of the bathroom and taking her seat next to Santana.

"Don't even say anything." She warned once she noticed the smirk on the brunette's face. "Seriously, Santana, not a word."

Santana merely raised her hands in defense and settled back against her seat. "Why don't you come here, Q? You look a little worn out. Have you been partaking in vigorous activities lately?" She asked sweetly, only to earn a quick slap to the shoulder.

"Santana Lopez, I swear to all that is holy, I will not speak to you for the rest of this trip if you don't shut up." Quinn hissed before resting her head against Santana's shoulder. "I am sleepy though, so if you're done with the ego act, I'd like to take a nap before we land and have to deal with an excited Brittany and Rachel."

Santana's eyes widened slightly and she quickly wrapped her arm around Quinn. "Fuck, they're going to drag us all over the damn place today." She murmured, smiling when Quinn nodded in agreement. "Ah whatever, Britt's like my sister, and I guess Berry has grown on me as well. She treats her good. They're good for each other."

Quinn nodded in agreement and curled closer to Santana, her hand moving to lace with her girlfriend's. After a few minutes, she felt herself nearing sleep; the soothing sound of Santana's breathing making it all that much harder to keep her eyes open. "Love you, San." Quinn whispered before dozing off, not even noticing the sleepy grunt that came from her girlfriend.

O-O-O

"Quinn! Sanny! Wake up! C'mon, we're in New York! Well actually, we're in the plane still, but like, we're in New York! Like the city! Let's go, Rach wants to go visit Broadway and she promised me we'd sneak away from Schue to go see the duckies in Central Park. Santana Lopez, wake up! I don't want to keep Rachel waiting, she's already super excited and so am I!"

Quinn woke up with a start as soon as Brittany called her name out, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to take in everything the bouncing blonde was saying. She looked to her side to find Santana passed out against her seat, snoring lightly. "Britt, relax, let me get her up." Quinn murmured an adoring smile on her face as she saw how excited her friend was.

"Okay, okay, you guys better hurry though, I really want to see the ducks!" Brittany said before walking away to find Rachel.

Quinn nodded her head at Brittany before poking Santana's stomach. "Let's go sleepy, I know you're awake. There's no way in hell you could sleep through that rant." She grinned as Santana mumbled something in response.

After finally getting Santana to function, Quinn led the girl off the plane and to the rest of their friends while they waited for all of their bags. Santana slept for the entire bus ride to their hotel, her head resting on Quinn's shoulder while Brittany and Rachel rattled off their plans for the day.

"Oh and we're totally going to buy pretzels and hot dogs and balloons! And ice cream! Today is going to be awesome." Brittany said excitedly as she dropped hers and Rachel's bags on their hotel room floor. "Rachel said she wouldn't kiss me if I ate a hot dog though. But I promised I would brush my teeth."

"That's absolutely right, Brittany. I refuse to kiss you after you've consumed something so abhorring as a hot dog." Rachel shuddered, earning herself a light slap on the head from Santana, who hadn't really gotten out of her sleep funk yet.

"Berry, shut up, we all know you can't resist Britt. Don't even try to deny it." Santana growled as she collapsed on one of the beds, her head on Quinn's lap.

"Now Santana, I understand that you're tired but that is no reason for you to be so rude!" Rachel reprimanded. "Also, we're going out, so get off that bed!"

Santana sighed heavily and shot Quinn a pleading look. "Whatever, fine. Just please, stop talking."

Quinn snickered lightly and offered Rachel an apologetic look, her hands running through Santana's hair. "She's really bad with being nice after a nap." She said, shaking her head as Santana groaned in response.

After a few more minutes of being lazy and letting Santana get all of her post-nap rudeness out of the way, Quinn gently nudged the girl off her lap. "Come on baby. Let's go while Schue is out doing whatever." She grinned as she sat up and pulled Santana with her, much to the delight of Brittany, who was beginning to get impatient.

Santana couldn't help but grin at her best friend and reached out to give the girl a hug. "Alright Britt-Britt, we won't keep you waiting anymore." She said while Brittany clapped her hands excitedly.

O-O-O

"So where are we heading to first?" Quinn asked as she took Santana's hand, lacing it while the four girls made their way out of the hotel and onto the streets of New York.

"I believe I promised a certain someone we could go see the ducks, so why don't we go to Central Park first? Then we can make our way to Broadway where I, undoubtedly will be looking at a glimpse of my future, and then just wander around for a bit. Perhaps grab something to eat." Rachel offered, a loud squeal sounding from Brittany at the mention of ducks.

"Sounds good to me." Santana said before pressing her lips to Quinn's cheek. "But then again I stopped listening after 'I believe'." She smirked before quickly recoiling at the glares she got from Quinn and Brittany.

"You know, for the record, I really hate when you two team up against me!" Santana whined, gesturing towards the two blondes. "Rachel knows I'm kidding. "

Quinn chuckled lightly and squeezed Santana's hand as they walked into the enormous park. "Britt and I just like to remind you that we're the only ones who can keep you in line, isn't that right, B?"

"Totally right, Q." Brittany agreed before walking over to ruffle Santana's hair. "Awh, Sanny, you can pout all you want, but you can't be mad at me. And be nicer to Rachel." She added seriously before moving to pick up Santana, carrying her bridal style as she ran towards the pond.

"Brittany! Stop! Hey! Knock it off, B. You know I fucking hate when you do this!" Santana protested, her arms wrapped tightly around Brittany's neck. "Quinn, don't just fucking stand there! Help me! Rachel, can you control this little jerk!"

Brittany laughed the entire way, finally dropping Santana as they reached the edge of the pond to go coo at the ducks. "Rach, Q, come here, hurry, they're so adorable!" She cried out as Santana fought to keep her head from spinning.

"Hey no, it's okay, I'll just sit here, I'm not dizzy or anything." Santana called out to practically nobody, her friends and girlfriend too concerned with the ducks swimming around playfully.

Quinn humored Brittany for a bit longer before leaving her friend to relax with Rachel. "Is this spot taken?" She asked before plopping down next to Santana on the ground.

Santana grinned almost shyly at Quinn before pulling her closer, her arms wrapping around the blonde's waist. "It is now." She murmured a smile on her lips as she drew Quinn into her lap.

"So Miss Lopez, are you enjoying your first day in New York?" Quinn asked as she gently traced patterns across Santana's skin, watching as Brittany and Rachel curled up next to each other in front of them.

"I think you know the answer to that." Santana whispered before planting a kiss to Quinn's forehead. "I get to spend three whole days with you and my best friends. Plus we're going to totally win Nationals tomorrow. It's going to be perfect."

Quinn smiled adoringly at Santana and gently flicked her nose. "Hear that, Rachel?" She called out, getting the girl's attention. "Santana said you and Britt are her best friends!"

"I did in fact hear that, Quinn, and I would like to thank you, Santana, for I consider you and Quinn my best friends as well." Rachel called back. "And we're definitely winning Nationals. Not a doubt in my mind."

Santana couldn't help but laugh at the way Brittany cried out happily, the way Rachel considered her a best friend, and the way Quinn fit perfectly against her side. Her heart fluttered and her stomach turned over with happiness, an unbelievable amount of gratitude and love for all three of the girls rushing over her. In that moment, in the comfort and warmth of Quinn's embrace, the sound of Brittany and Rachel's laughter ringing out, lighting up the entire park, Santana felt whole. She felt as though the Santana she was in the beginning of the school year was gone, replaced by a better, more accepting person. And that was the greatest feeling in the world.

Quinn could tell that Santana was losing herself in her thoughts, and gently nudged her head against her girlfriend's shoulder. "Hey, come back to me. What's going on up there?" She asked, poking Santana's forehead gently.

Santana shrugged lightly and pressed her lips against Quinn's. "I just…I don't know, I just realized that I'm happier now than I've ever been in my life." She murmured softly. "I have friends now, Q. Me! I have friends. I'm not the bitch I was earlier in this school year, and I owe it to you. Well I owe it to them too." Santana said as she gestured to Brittany and Rachel, who were now lying in the grass together. "I'm just really thankful. I don't know what I would do without any of you guys. Especially you, Quinn. I love you so much, and these past few months have been perfect. You're perfect." She whispered, her forehead pressing gently against Quinn's.

Quinn swallowed hard at Santana's speech, her hand moving to cup her girlfriend's cheek. "I feel the same way, Santana. You've changed my life; you've made me want to be a better person. And God, S, I got to know Rachel better and it's like I found a long lost sister." She chuckled, shaking her head softly. "No matter what happens at Nationals tomorrow, we have each other. That includes them too. Because I couldn't imagine my life without all of you in it, every single one of you." She whispered before kissing Santana gently. "I love you, Santana."

Santana and Quinn were brought out of their whispered admissions by a pair of giggles in front of them. "Now that was possibly the most adorable thing I've ever seen." Rachel said softly as she stood in front of the girls. "But Brittany and I are rather hungry, and we'd like to get our food digested before you two decide to indulge in public indecency." She continued, Brittany nodding her head along with her girlfriend.

"I could totally go for some pizza. And I'm sure there's some vegan pizza for you, Rach." Brittany grinned, offering her hand to Santana as Rachel helped Quinn up.

"Britt-Britt, you're so lucky I love you guys." Santana groaned as she dusted herself off and flashed Rachel a smile before sticking her tongue out at the smaller girl.

Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes before taking Santana's hand and placing her arm around Rachel's shoulder. "At least you know she loves you now. You can always hold that against her." She reasoned as they made their way to the nearest pizza parlor.

"That's totally true, Rach, she can't even say that she doesn't love you. Santana is a really bad liar." Brittany offered as she sat next to Rachel in the booth after having ordered slices of pizza for everyone and a special vegan one for Rachel.

"Is this pick on Santana day? Did I not get the memo?" Santana asked as she and Quinn took their seats across from their friends.

A resounding "Yes" erupted from the table and Santana bowed her head in defeat. "Alright whatever, let's just eat." She growled before digging into her pizza, earning a laugh from everyone.

O-O-O

As promised, after eating their pizza, the group made their way to check out Broadway, much to Rachel's pleasure. After a few hours of just wandering around, Quinn tugged on Santana's hand, and suggested they head back to the hotel. Santana nodded and informed Brittany and Rachel of the time.

"Today has totally been the best day ever!" Brittany cried out as they walked into the hotel room they were sharing with the other Glee girls.

Santana could only nod in agreement, far too exhausted to talk. She collapsed on the bed and pulled Quinn with her, wrapping her arms around the girl securely.

Quinn watched as Brittany turned off the lights and wandered over to the bed her best friends were in. "Goodnight Quinn." She whispered before kissing the girl's forehead. "Goodnight Sanny." Brittany repeated the action before turning off their bedside lamp. "Love you guys." She murmured.

"Love you too, Britt." Santana whispered sleepily along with Quinn, matching smiles on their lips as Brittany skipped back to her bed and curled into Rachel's side, who was already fast asleep.

Once Santana had finally fallen asleep, Quinn allowed her mind to wander, she thought of her girlfriend, Brittany, Rachel, the entire glee club. She smiled happily as she felt herself nearing closer to sleep, her hands running over Santana's back. Quinn's heart clenched as she recalled what Santana had said earlier, about finally being happy and she knew, in the arms of the caring, wonderful, girl that was holding her, that she too had also found happiness. With that final thought, Quinn quickly pressed her lips to Santana's and drifted off to sleep, ready to take on the fierce competition that came with being on the Nationals stage


End file.
